Hidden in Plain Sight
by Sunshine Running Wolf 89
Summary: Akemi has run away from an abusive uncle, only to land in the middle of a mating challenge for none other than Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is intrigued by the little wolf. Can Akemi stay hidden until her birthday just two weeks away, so that she can reclaim her inheritance? Or will the secrets she hides come to light? Post cannon.
1. Prolog

_Prologue_ :

He wanted her to marry a youkai old enough to be her father in two weeks. She knew he did it so that he could keep control of her fathers estate. She wasn't stupid despite what her uncle Shigeo, thought. He had made a bargain with the old lord so that he could stay ruling over his domain and the lord could have a young wealthy bride.

She wouldn't do what her uncle wanted no matter how much he beat her and threatened her. She was going to get out of the castle tonight. She couldn't stand one more minute in this cage no matter how gilded it was. Looking around her room she took everything in for the last time. This room held many fond memories but they were slowly being eaten away by the cruelty of her uncle.

Once upon a time she had been the cherished daughter of a prominent youkai lord of the North. Then her parents had died of a sickness that swept through the castle, and left her in the care of her uncle. No one could have known the monster he was behind closed doors. He hadn't allowed anyone to. It wasn't that he was the most powerful youkai, because he wasn't. He ruled with fear and an iron fist. And the last twenty years she had been firmly under that fist.

With her one hundred and fiftieth birthday two weeks away she would then be able to take control of her inheritance from her uncle. So he had devised his little scheme to have her mated off as soon as she was of age. The greedy old lord he had chosen for her to mate, was entirely too happy to take her dowry and keep her locked away. Only her uncle had not anticipated his charge finding out and making her own plans of escape. She would flee to her cousin in the East. There she could find a worthy mate and come back to free her people from her uncles wrath.

A knock on the door to her room disturbed her thoughts. It was her personal maid Kayo. Kayo had been with her family for over two hundred years. She had always remained loyal to the Chiyo family. Her face was grim and lines of worry had begun to line her face. "Mistress I have everything you need to take with you in this satchel. We have to move you now to get you out of here. Your uncle and guards are distracted by an incident in the great hall, we wont get a chance better than this to escape."

Kayo bundled her in a thick cloak and snuck her down the stairs to the kitchens. They were empty at this time of night. The heavy door to the back of the kitchens was already cracked open for her. Kayo hugged her with eyes filled with tears and slipped a necklace over her head. "Mistress this will hide your scent long enough for you to make it out of the Northern Lands. Move swiftly and safely my little love."

Looking into her long time friends face, she made her goodbyes. With tears in her own eyes she dashed out the door. One day I will get you and everyone else free, she thought to herself. Disappearing into the damp dark night she felt like she was leaving a piece of her heart behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stood on the wall of his castle and surveyed his lands. The battle with Naraku had been over for four years now and Rin was reaching an age where it would not be long before she went off to start her own family, he would miss her. Humans grew so quickly that he was contemplating finding her a youkai mate that could bond with her extending her life. But the decision would be left up to his ward. All he ever wished for was her happiness.

Sesshomaru knew he was of an age that it was time to secure a worthy mate and produce an heir. He had begun preparations over the winter to set up a mating challenge. A mating challenge was a sacred tradition only used by powerful youkai to attract a powerful mate. The women who answered his call would compete for three days against one another. It was a test of endurance and skill. The winner or the winners would then compete for his attention and place as the Lady of the Western Lands.

The call had already ben sent off and by the end of the day all the participants would be caged by wards in his woods. He would of course monitor the events from above. He would need to gage their ability to fight and strategize. Some might die, but it was a risk they all knew of going into the challenge. The allure of being Lady of the Western Lands tempted them beyond reason. And once they were sealed into the forest there would be no coming out until the barrier dropped at the end of the third day.

Lifting his face to the spring air he breathed in deep. He could already smell them gathering. Let them all come and see who thought they had a chance to win a place beside him. He would not mate just any demoness, she would have to prove her worthiness and appeal to his beast. They would soon see if any of the youkai gathered had what it took to be his. Let the games begin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was exhausted she had been running for hours or was it days? The satchel over her shoulder felt heavier and heavier. She would need to stop soon and rest. She had no idea where she was. If she could just make it to her cousins in the East, she could hide there until she was ready to make her move.

Unfortunately when one was on the run, you couldn't go straight to the one place your enemy would look for you first. So she had traveled south and away from the east until she was sure it was safe. Her uncle may be a bastard but he wasn't a complete idiot.

Spotting a small cave in the forest she made her way to it, using her youkai to seal the entrance shut behind her. The cave wasn't large but it was big enough to sleep in. She pulled a small blanket out of her satchel and set it on the floor of the cave to sit on. No need to ruin her blue silk kimono. Akemi sighed, it felt so good to sit she nearly cried with relief. Pulling out some water and bread she wolfed it down. With food in her stomach, she began to feel sleep weigh down on her and drag her under. She curled up on the wool blanket and let it claim her.

It was thirty-six hours later that she woke to the sound of fighting. Frowning, she stayed hidden until the sounds subsided and whoever was outside the cave moved away. Leaving her satchel hidden in the cave, she went to scout her surroundings. It was a pretty spring day and the forest she was in seemed to be bombarded with youkai women. Frowning she used her inner wolf to sense their positions in the area. Why were so many youkai gathered here? And why was the scent of blood so heavy? Had she walked into the middle of a war?

Using her stealth she made her way around the clearing and saw the dead body of what looked to be a Inu youkai slashed to pieces. The poor woman didn't look like she had stood a chance against her attacker. Her garments had literally been ripped to shreds along with the rest of her. Moving deeper into the forest she kept her senses alert and ready for anything.

It wasn't long before she came upon another set of women fighting. Peering through the bushes she watched a wolf and neko youkai in battle. Both clearly had skills and it almost looked like they were dancing. Their stylish kimonos swirled and floated around them as they attacked and dodged one another's attacks. Claws clashed in a symphony of sound even as blood dripped thick and dark to the ground.

Akemi stared eyes transfixed on the battle. The neko youkai ended the battle victoriously moments later, as the wolf failed to dodge a particularly nasty attack. She winced in sympathy and went to creep away from the scene before her. She nearly cursed out loud when she stepped on a twig alerting the neko youkai to her location.

The woman was on her in an instant. Akemi leapt back out of range and called for her to stop. The neko looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Little girl you are in a mating challenge there is no stopping or running away until that barrier comes down. You are stuck in this battle whether you like it or not, and I will be the winner." And with that she came after her with claws and fangs bared.

Akemi was frozen in shock and received a kick to her stomach launching her into a tree. It was a move her uncle would be proud of. She scramble to her feet, ignoring the pain, and started dodging the fierce neko after her. She might not have the neko's grace but she knew how to dodge attacks.

How the hell had she gotten herself into this debacle? She, like any demoness, had wanted to find a strong mate but not this way. She knew mating challenges could get viscous and women more often than not lost their lives. Despite the fact that the rules did not state to the death. All you had to do was show your skills were greater, and best your opponent.

Luckily for her, she was tough. After years of being beaten on a regular basis she could take any beatings these competitors dished out, but she had also learned the art of a well a placed blow. She waited patiently for the perfect opening and planted her fist into the neko's jaw just right rendering her unconscious. Who would have thought her uncles cruelty and abuse would ever come in handy?

Dragging the unconscious woman into the bushes she used vines to bind her to a tree. She didn't want to kill anyone if she didn't have to, so maybe if she tied the neko up she could avoid such an occurrence. Making her way through the forest she found the border and circled around it getting the lay of the land. She had to knock two more youkai unconscious and tie them up but figured they deserved it for being idiots fighting over a man. Really, was it too much trouble to do some old fashioned romancing?

Shaking her head of white hair, she made her way back to the cave to retrieve her water canteen. It needed to be filled and there was a stream in the confines of the barrier where she could do so. It was a little risky if one of the competitors were watching for, or waiting for, someone to come to it. But it was necessary, she could not fight dehydrated.

Scanning the area, she deemed it safe enough and moved in and filled her canteen quickly. Capping it she backed away from the stream and into the safety of the shadows. On the way back to her cave she swore she could feel eyes watching her. Shivering she looked around her for any sign of danger, but found none. Unnerved she shivered, and slipped back into her safe haven.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was intrigued by the little artic wolf youkai. She had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He had followed her as she scouted out her surroundings and battled with the other women. She had not killed a single demoness despite the fact that they had been going for her throat. Neither did she lack the skill to take out her enemy, because he had watched as she delivered devastating blows. The woman was most certainly curious.

Watching her disappear back into the forest he sent guards in to remove the unconscious women. They had lost and were not worthy to be his mate. He estimated a total of 6 dead, 3 unconscious, five wounded but still fighting, and seven standing strong. Day two was about to end, meaning that the remaining 12 would have their hands full proving who deserved to walk alive.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi woke the next morning feeling someone pushing at her barrier. That wasn't good at all. Pushing more of her energy at the barrier to make sure it held, she quickly ate the last of her food breakfast. Normally most youkai couldn't even feel her barrier, much less push at it. Frowning, she made her way toward it and looked through. On the other side was an Inu youkai with dark silver hair and big brown eyes. She was definitely powerful, but Akemi didn't scare easy.

Akemi focused her energy and shot a stream of ice through the barrier freezing her enemy in place. Dropping her shield she walked forward and cracked the ice around the Inu. The woman crumpled to the ground dazed and unable to move. Akemi glared glacial blue eyes at her before grabbing the demonesses limp body. Though she felt it unfair to use her powers in this situation she would make an exception. Letting out a heavy sigh, Akemi drug the demoness away from her cave and tied the woman to a tree just like she had done with all the others. This was getting to be an old yet interesting habit.

Groaning, she made her way back to her cave. She was tired of fighting and dragging stupid women around. All she wanted was to make it through this fiasco and slip away when the dust cleared. As if the fates were laughing at her, another demoness stepped out in front of her ready to do battle.

The little tigress was smiling evilly at her, her green eyes twinkling. Akemi rolled her own eyes and took a fighting stance. The tigress attacked first, without so much as saying a word. The tigresses claws came close to catching her neck as she leapt back. Akemi kicked out catching her in the stomach. Utilizing the moment Akemi brought her fist down on the tiger's temple, rendering her unconscious. The demoness sunk to the ground and stayed there.

Akemi just grunted and grabbed the idiots arm, using it to drag her to the tree she had secure the last demoness to. She was going to tie the tigress up then book it to her cave, and hope she didn't run into anyone else.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru sat on his cloud above the wolf demoness and chuckled. It was only noon and the little wolf had already knocked two formidable demonesses unconscious with an ease that no longer surprised him. He had to admit her tactics amused him greatly. The woman was attractive as she was cunning. Sealing herself in a cave to sleep and hide was ingenious. Still it concerned him that she looked young.

Demonesses were kept under lock and key until they reached what was considered as full maturity, at 150 years. If this demoness was old enough then it was just by a hair. She had a delicate budding youthful look, but fought with a strength that screamed hard life. She was a puzzle.

If she made it to sundown then she would be escorted with the other winners to his estate. There he would spend time with each demoness to asses them. He would not abide a woman who treated Rin poorly or that his beast could not tolerate. For the first time since he put his plan in motion, Sesshomaru was genuinely excited about the outcome.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was nearly sundown when Akemi ventured out of her cave again. She was desperately in need of a bush and more water. Following the shadows casted by the trees she glided along until she found a bush to take care of her needs. Once done she made her way to the river to wash up and refill her canteen.

The forest was strangely silent around her and no youkai were attacking her. Had they finally all killed each other off? That would mean that the barrier around the forest would drop soon. She needed to gather her things and get ready to make her escape.

Akemi rushed back to her little cave and packed her supplies back into her bag. She could practically taste her freedom. The smile on her face felt foreign and amazing all at the same time. Throwing her satchel over her shoulder, and strode out of her cave with every intention of disappearing.

Fate was most definitely not on her side though. A group of Inu youkai stood waiting for her. The dark blue and silver uniforms they wore marked them as guards of the Lord of the Western Lands. Well crap, it looked like she would not be escaping after all.

All the men stood tall and straight eyeing her appreciatively. The tallest of the guard stepped forward to address her. "My lady, I am Kyo. I am captain of the Western Guard. We will be escorting you to Lord Sesshomaru's castle where you and the other two winners will spend the next two weeks. As is custom you and the other ladies will spend time with my lord to see who will best suit the position as lady of the Western Lands. May I have your name my lady, so that I may inform our lord of who you are?"

Akemi froze, if she told them her real name they could contact her uncle. And she was shocked to hear that THE Lord Sesshomaru had issued a mating challenge, and good lord she had won it. "Gentlemen, I uh really appreciate the escort but I made a mistake. You see I didn't mean to get caught in this challenge. I was just passing through on my way to the Eastern Lands. If you would just let me go I will be on my way." A few of the men laughed at her words, making her frown.

Captain Kyo, raised a black brow at her. "My lady, I am sorry but you have won a mating challenge. You will come with us to our lords castle. No need to be shy or nervous. You have made it this far it would be foolish to run away now. I promise Lord Sesshomaru is not as hard as the gossips make him out to be. Now please my lady, what is your name?"

Akemi couldn't hold his golden stare. There was no getting out of this after all. Looking down she decided to go with her nick name, which would technically not be a lie. "My name is Kimi, sir."

"Kimi what my lady? Of what house are you?"

Shit she couldn't give him the house of Chiyo the artic wolves of the north. Her mother, yes that was the answer! She could give them her mother's maiden name. Her mother had been the last of her line and it was not as well known as her fathers. The Kumiko blood ran in her veins and was not attached to her uncle. "I am of the Kumiko blood line, sir"

"Thank you lady Kimi. If you would follow us we will be on our way." Taking her bag from her, Kyo handed it to another guard. The guards moved to surround her as they left. There was no running she was going whether she liked it or not.

As they traveled to Lord Sesshomaru's castle, she began spinning the situation around in her head. If she could keep anyone from finding out her true identity this could be an answer to her prayers. She could literally hide in plain sight. Her uncle would never think to look for her in the Western Lords castle. Once the requisite amount of time had passed she could leave and head to the Eastern Lands. There was no way that Lord Sesshomaru would chose her as his mate. She could live in the lap of luxury while everything back home died down. Then she would be free to make her way to her cousin.

Some of the weight she hadn't even realized she carried slid off her shoulders. She could do this, she thought. She had been raised as a lady. Had here parents not died, she would have been presented to the youkai court. There she would have had her pick of eligible bachelors. The fates may not have seen it fit to give her that life, but Akemi refused to let the situation beat her down. She would make her own life no matter what the fates hurled at her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood on the stone steps of his castle, and watched as his guard escorted the three winning demonesses through the gates. Time to get this over and done with, he had other matters to attend to. Over the next two weeks his little spies would let him know the true heart of these women. They had already proved that they were strong and cunning, but he needed to know their integrity and honor now.

Sesshomaru had already seen that three of his most trusted servants would serve the women and see what they really were behind closed doors. He was no fool to take them at face value. They would never show him what they truly were deep down. No doubt they would all fawn over him most irritatingly. But he needed a mate, so the game would be played.

The first woman that approached him was tall and slim. Her black hair hung down her back and stopped short of touching the ground. Her big brown eyes stayed on the ground as she bowed to him. Kyo stepped forward to introduce her. She was Aimi, daughter of a lesser lord in the West. If he recalled correctly, he had met her thirty years ago at her introduction to court. He wondered vaguely why she wasn't mated already. Motioning for his servant Raina to come forward, he had her take Lady Aimi to her room.

The next to be introduced was a tiny fox, she followed in much the same manner. Her fiery red hair was braided down her back and twinkling green eyes moved no higher than his feet. Kyo introduced her as Lady Minako. She was from the East and her father was of notable decent. Sesshomaru watched her bow gracefully to him before following his servant Niina to her own room.

The third and final winner stepped before him and bowed, but she did not take her eyes off his own. Sesshomaru felt the urge to smile but squashed it. She was an interesting little thing to be sure. He was actually pleased that she hadn't perished in the challenge. Her white hair was loose and hung down to her rounded hips. Her glacial blue eyes held intelligence and just a hint of wariness. Her pink lips were quirked in a rueful smile. It made him wonder just what was going on in that mind of hers. The blue stripes on her cheekbones marked her of a very noble bloodline much like his own. Height wise she seemed to fall between the other two challenge winners.' She was very nice indeed', he thought

Kyo smiled as he watched his lord examine the wolf in front of him in a way that he hadn't done with the others. Interesting. Stepping forward he introduced her, "My lord, I give you Lady Kimi of the Northern Kumiko House."

Sesshomaru nodded, motioning for the final servant Hana. "Lady Kimi welcome to my home. Hana will see you to your room." Turning he headed back to inside and to his study. Kyo following close behind. They had much to discuss.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi followed the brown haired demoness in front of her. Sesshomaru, apparently took care of his servants. The Inu youkai demoness wore simple but clean garb in a lovely shade of dark blue. Her hair was neat and tidy, tied back with a silver ribbon. Her uncle's servants hadn't looked as nice as Hana in years.

The servant guided her down a long hallway to a gorgeous room. Akemi turned in a circle to take it all in, as Hana shut the colorfully decorated paper screen door behind them. A large well stuffed futon lay in the corner on a platform. It was pilled high with soft pillows and furs. Tapestries depicting the honor and glory of the Western Lords hung on the walls. A beautifully carved trunk sat against the wall for her clothes, along with a wash stand. The pitcher and bowl were porcelain and painted with an intricate design.

Hana moved forward to unpack the bag that one of the guards have given her. She pulled out a beautiful kimono that Akemi's own maid had packed. It was in a blue that she knew matched her eyes, and covered in delicate silver snowflakes. Hana's eyes widened, "My lady this is very lovely I will have it hung so the wrinkles will fall out before dinner. Lord Sesshomaru will be fitting you and the other ladies with attire to wear during your stay, but none will be as fine as this."

Akemi smiled and nodded at the taller woman. Were all Inu's so tall? "Thank you, Hana. It was once my mothers before she passed away. I have never worn it before. There should be two silver wolf combs in my satchel also. If it wouldn't be too much trouble I would love to put my hair up with them tonight."

"No my lady, it will not be any trouble. I am instructed to take you to the bath house and see that you are thoroughly scrubbed. Lord Sesshomaru insists that you all be pampered before brought down to the feast."

"A feast? I certainly would not deny a good meal after three days in the woods!" Her words were said with so much delight that Hana laughed. Joining in with her laughter Akemi let lose a genuine smile. It felt odd on her face after many years of not having anything to smile about.

Hana smiled at her lady. She rather liked this demoness so far. She wondered how her sisters faired with their ladies. Quickly she unpacked the rest of the bag. There wasn't much in it which surprised her. Most of the women that had traveled from afar for the challenge had brought trunks with them. Lady Kimi brought only a single kimono, a brush, and hair combs. It was obvious she was of noble birth so where were the rest of her things? Filing that away for later thought, she set about readying her lady for dinner.

Two hours later, Akemi had been scrubbed and brushed until she fairly gleamed. It felt so good to be clean and taken care of. She would most certainly bask in the glory of it for the next two weeks. For when Sesshomaru decided she didn't suit him, she would be on her way to the East.

Sighing, Akemi watched in a hand mirror as Hana arranged her hair. The maid had decided to pull the sides up and pin them in place with her combs. The sapphires in the eyes of the wolves gleamed in the candle light. The rest of her hair fell silkily down her back. She had to admit the style complimented her face.

"There we are Lady Kimi, you look beautiful. I think every man in that hall tonight will be watching you. No doubt jealous that Sesshomaru might mate you instead of them." Hana's brown eyes danced with devilry as she said the last part.

Akemi laughed, and stood to follow the maid to the dining hall. Thankfully Hana hadn't seemed to notice that the laughter was caused by her nerves rather than humor. Akemi didn't want people to notice her. Though she had never been presented to court, she had visited with her father to many of the other lords castles. What if one of them came here and recognized her?

Fighting back a panic attack, she smoothed out her face. It was a trick she had learned quickly around her uncle. It was best to not let him see how much he affected you. The more emotion showed the worse he had been.

Hana stopped when they came to the grand entrance hall. Tables had been arranged so that the lords table was set above the others. Sesshomaru was already at the table with captain Kyo at his side, a small girl on the other, and the other two winners sat across from him. The rest of the tables held guests and his men at arms. A space was left open before his table for dancing later on in the night or any other entertainment.

Hana ushered her into the hall with instructions to take the seat open near Sesshomaru. Akemi held her head high and walked gracefully to the table. She would not let anyone know how scared she was. She was a Chiyo, and a great Artic Wolf of the North. She would not cower, nor would she fawn over Lord Sesshomaru like some love sick pup.

Taking the seat open next to the little girl, she allowed a waiting servant to fill her trencher with savory meats and warm bread. The two other winners were busily chatting with Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Kyo. Akemi ate and listened to the conversation swirling around her. It consisted mostly of them gushing over the lord and his castle.

She wondered if Lord Sesshomaru found the simpering females as tedious as she did. Tuning them out, Akemi looked at the human child next to her. What was a human child doing at the high table of a youkai Lord? She was a sweet looking girl of maybe eleven or so. Her big brown eyes stayed on her plate and she did not engage in any conversation.

Akemi stared for a moment longer, when she would have looked away the girl glanced up and met her eyes. Giving her a gentle smile, so as not to scare her, she whispered a hello. The girl blinked up at her curiously. It was almost as if she wasn't used to being spoken to at the dinner table.

"Hello." The little girl finally whispered back. "I am Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's ward."

Akemi didn't think anything could have shocked her more than hearing that. The great and almighty Lord Sesshomaru kept a human as a ward? The way the tales made him out to be, he would sooner kill them than protect them. Intrigued, Akemi decided to talk to the girl. "My name is Kimi, I was born and raised in the North. Where are you from?"

"Rin, is an orphan. Lord Sesshomaru saved me when I was little. Lord Sesshomaru will always protect Rin. Even when I lived with the humans, he would always visit and bring presents." Rin practically beamed as she whispered that last part.

Akemi's smile grew as she heard that. Maybe there was more to the great Lord than she previously thought. All her life tales had been sung about the Lords of the Western Lands. Everyone knew of their fierceness in battle. To fight against them was to court death, it was said that Lord Sesshomaru had ice in his veins and had never faced an opponent he couldn't fell. Even the nasty beast Naraku fell against him. Many said that he was more his name than any before him, the perfect killing machine that had no heart. But were tales not just that, tales?

Leaning down to the little girl she whispered back, "Then you are a very lucky little girl to have someone that cares for you so. I am an orphan too, but I was not lucky enough to have a wonderful Lord take care of me."

Rin frowned and brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "That is very sad, Rin will share Lord Sesshomaru with you my lady. He is a great protector and will keep you safe! I hope he chooses you."

'From the mouths of babes', Akemi thought. Rin was proving to be a girl with a generous and pure heart. She hoped the girl would always be so, but life was a fickle bitch. If anyone could protect the girl though, it would be Lord Sesshomaru. "That is very kind of you Rin. I doubt I will be chosen for such an honor, but it is sweet of you to try and comfort me. Us orphans have to stick together you know!"

Rin giggled and smiled up at her. The sweet laughter of a child was not something that Akemi had heard in a vey long time. She relished the sound and gently ran a clawed hand over Rin's hair. She envied her, her innocence. What would it be like to look at the world again through innocent eyes? To believe the world a wonderful and happy place? Sighing, she turned back to her food.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to ignore the women talking away at him. Yes he knew how lovely his castle was. He had lived here all his life hadn't he? Yes the tapestries and portraits were incredible. They showed the history and lineage of his family did they not? So why did these women feel the need to speak of these frivolous things?

All except for the little wolf. She had chosen to sit next to Rin, not across from him as the other two had. Sliding his gaze over to her, he watched as she began to speak to Rin. Shutting the other women out for a moment, he focused on Lady Kimi and his ward.

He was surprised to see her talking so gently to a human child. The other two demonesses had scarcely given Rin a glance, much less talk to her. Yet here sat this woman who not only noticed Rin but paid attention to her. He could practically smell her sadness as she heard Rin's story of how she came to be his ward. A demoness that cared about a human child's woes was a rare thing indeed. But what surprised him most was hearing her proclaim to be an orphan too, and how Rin was lucky to have him. Who had she been given to he wondered? And why had they done to her to make her so sad?

His little wolf was growing to be more of an enigma by the moment. He rather enjoyed puzzles. Sesshomaru wondered, how long would it take to unravel this one? A wolf of a noble house, who had no living parents, apparently no honorable care giver, and winner of a mating challenge that she apparently had not meant to enter into. He desperately wanted to delve deeper into the mystery that was Lady Kimi. Soon he would.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was more than relieved when dinner was over and she could slip quietly back to her rooms. As much as she had enjoyed talking to Rin, she desperately wanted to stay as far away from Lord Sesshomaru and the other two winners as possible. She just needed her safe haven for two precious weeks. Surely the fates could grant her that.

She had gotten lucky tonight and she knew it. No one in the great hall knew who she was. Lord Sesshomaru and the other had scarcely talked to her all night. No doubt the other two winners were more that happy to dominate Lord Sesshomaru's time. She could see their minds spinning over the knowledge that she wasn't fighting for the Lord interest. They had practically written her off by the end of dinner.

Good. She didn't need them snooping around her, trying to find her secrets. The less they saw her as competition the better. Lord Sesshomaru would focus on them and leave her alone. Then at the end of the two weeks she would be released. At that time she would be of an age to take back her inheritance.

If she could make it to her cousin in the east she would be safe. He would see her safe and help her gain her land and people back. Her claim would be stronger if she took a worthy mate of course. Perhaps her cousin could help her in that regard. He would surely know of strong and honorable men that would make her a good mate. Someone who was not old enough to be her father or grandfather.

Letting out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding, she glided down the hall and back to her room. Hana was waiting and helped ready her for bed. The maid must have sensed how tired she was because she didn't bothered with trying to pry details of the night out of her. Instead she simply helped her change and climb into bed before slipping from the room.

For the first time in years, Akemi went to sleep easily. Perhaps her luck was finally changing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shigeo was furious, his blue eyes were hard and cold as ice. His niece was gone and he had a very angry lord that wanted a young pride and her money. When he found his niece he would beat her like he never had before. He would show her no mercy. She would dare try and run from him? He would find her soon, he told himself. She could not hide for long.

Bellowing for his captain on the guard, he stewed. Daisuke came forward and bowed before him. "Yes, my lord?"

"Bring me my niece's maid. I would like to question her again. I know the bitch has to know where the girl went." The look on his face was harsh and mean.

"Yes, my lord. I will bring her to you." Daisuke bowed and strode out of the great hall. He hated serving this poor excuse for a demon, but he was not stupid. If he refused the lords orders he would loose his head, and he rather liked it where it was. He felt sorry for old Kayo. The lord was not going to be gentle with her. She would be lucky if he didn't kill her for helping the girl escape.

Not that he blamed the girl of course. He didn't imagine any young girl would want to marry a disgusting old lord. He probably would have found a way to escape too if he was in her shoes. He only prayed she was smart enough to stay hidden until she could reclaim what had been stolen from her.

Sighing he reached the old maids quarters. She sat in a chair next to her bed, her eyes red from crying. She clutched an old book of prayers to her chest. A lot good that would do her now. She should have ran with her mistress.

"Kayo, Lord Shigeo would see you in the great hall. I am to escort you there."

"We both know you only 'escort' me to assure I don't go turning up missing too. I don't know how you can carry that old fools orders out. He isn't worth half of what his brother was!"

Daisuke shook his head, the old bat was right but he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Just come with me and take your punishment. You knew what was going to happen when you helped Lady Akemi escape."

Kayo looked at him mutinously. "You are damned right! I would do it again in a heartbeat. Her parents would never have wanted for her to be sold off to some old pervert."

Doubtless the woman was right, but it wasn't his place to say so. Gripping her arm gently he took her to the main hall. May the gods have mercy on this woman because Lord Shigeo would not.


	4. Chapter 3

***I want to say thank you to all my awesome readers! You guys are the reason I keep doing this! I know my stories are not perfect but I do my best. ***

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk working before the rest of his house hold was even awake. With the new guests to see too he had less time to take care of other matters. Most people thought lords just sat on big comfy chairs and let others do all the work, while they drank and feasted. Sesshomaru knew the only way to have prosperous lands was to personally attend to them.

So here he sat going over reports and ledgers and figuring out how to make things run even more efficiently. The only problem was he couldn't seem to get a certain little wolf out of his mind. She hadn't said much of anything at dinner and that made him even more curious. She would be the first of the demonesses he would spend time with today, he decided.

Hearing a knock on the door, he looked up to see Kyo eyeing him with a smile. Arching a brow, Sesshomaru motioned him in and to the plush leather seat across from him. "What can I do for you, Kyo?"

Kyo grinned broadly. "My lord, the guard will be ready for you to inspect after lunch, and Rin's tutor wants to go over her lessons for the week. Then we must discuss the timetable for when and how long you wish to spend with your perspective mates. The servants you placed with the lovely ladies have also already began reporting to me this morning. Raina, apparently has already decided she would rather shove her lady off a cliff, than serve her. I of course told her we needed her to stay with Lady Aimi, unless she became physically abusive of course."

Sesshomaru glowered at what he was hearing. "The first woman who lays a hand on one of my servants, lady or no, will be tossed out on their lovely rear end. I can't say that I am surprised by her behavior though. I knew there had to be something wrong with her to not have mated already. The daughter of a wealthy lord does go without a mate for thirty years, after being presented to the youkai court, without a reason."

Kyo nodded before replying, "I think you are right, my lord. Now as to your lovely guests, I have three hours or so carved free this afternoon for them. In what order would you like to arrange your meetings with them?"

Sesshomaru already knew he wanted to spend time with Lady Kimi first, he could honestly care less which order the other two were in. Still hearing the disturbing news about Lady Aimi made the decision easy. "Lady Kimi will be first, then Lady Minako, and Lady Aimi will go last. I would like to talk to Raina tomorrow and get a personal accounting of her issues with Lady Aimi. Tell her to meet me in here before the rest of the house is up tomorrow. It wouldn't do to have Lady Aimi know her servant is actually our spy."

Kyo laughed but agreed with his lord. "Where would you like me to have Lady Kimi meet you at, my lord?"

Sesshomaru debated for a moment silently, "I believe my personal gardens would be fine."

"As you wish. You seem to be pretty fascinated by our little wolf. I must admit she is quite interesting. I did some research on her last night but couldn't find much." Sesshomaru raised his brow at that. "Apparently Lady Kimi's house has pretty much gone extinct. They were a strong and powerful line for many years but have seemed to have drifted out of sight the last few hundred years. As far as I know their lands have been changed over to the hands of another lord but I can't seem to find out who."

Sesshomaru stroked his chin, as he pondered Kyo's words. "She mentioned to Rin that she is an orphan. I would assume that she is the last of her line, so by all rights her family's lands and fortune should go to her. If she were the last daughter of a noble blood line she should have been presented to court. It makes me wonder what she was doing wandering around with no escort. What kind of guardian lets their ward do that? If she hadn't found her way here she could have been taken advantage of." And that unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

"It is most curious, my lord. I would think the man is not much of a guardian and she is better off here. Perhaps she will be more forth coming with information with you, once she gets time to get to know you and the castle? Perhaps she will feel safe here?"

"We shall see, Kyo. You know I do love a good mystery."

Kyo bowed and left the room. Yes his lord was most certainly hooked. If they were lucky, his lord just might fall for the sweet little Lady Kimi.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi woke to the feeling of soft fur and silks against her skin. Uncle Shigeo had long ago taken those from her to have in his own room. He hoarded money like an old miser, and her people paid for it. While he sat at banquet they barely got by. Hiding her head under the covers she shoved those thoughts from her head. Soon she would see him kicked out and groveling for her mercy.

The sound of feet moving through the room made her peek out from her blankets. Hana was already moving around setting out fresh water for her to wash up with, and laying out a lovely white and dark blue kimono. She hadn't been lying when she had said Sesshomaru would supply her with appropriate clothing while she was here. Day one was starting off to be pretty good.

"Oh your awake my lady! We must get you presentable so that I we can get you down to breakfast!" Hana was clearly in a wonderful mood, but Akemi wasn't sure why. "Once you get done washing up we will see how your new kimono looks on you, and get your hair brushed out."

Akemi stretched supple limbs and crawled out of her warm cocoon. Walking to the wash stand she quickly washed the sleep away before moving to the chair Hana had pulled out. Hana dressed her quickly and efficiently. Once dressed she sat, flipping her long white hair over the back of the chair. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and let Hana run the silver handled brush through the silky locks.

She remembered when her mother had once done the same. She could still hear the sweet sound of her mother's voice, as she sang while brushing out the tangles. What she wouldn't give to have her back. Fighting back the wave of emotion that was threatening to swallow her, Akemi forced her mind to clear for the second time that day.

Sensing the sudden shift in her mistress, Hana decided to engage her in some conversation. "My lady, I heard you were from the north, what is it like up there?"

Akemi opened her eyes and stared at the wall. "It's beautiful in the winter. The snow makes the land look almost virginal. The children run around in it and have snowball fights, while the women sit around fires laughing and sewing. Then in the spring it shifts to a vibrant green that makes you wonder how it ever was so cold."

Hana smiled gently down at the little wolf. The way she described her home made her feel as though she was actually there. "It sounds lovely. What is your family like?"

Akemi tensed up, she didn't want to answer that question at all. "I don't have any family left. A terrible fever swept through our lands twenty years ago and took them from me. What about you? Have you always lived here at the castle, Hana?" She prayed Hana wouldn't question the change of subject.

How sad, Hana thought. "Yes my lady. My mother works in the kitchens as a cook, and my father in the armory. The servants to the other two challenge winners, are actually my sisters. We all look like my mother so if you see an older woman in the kitchens that's her. My family has served the lords of the Western Lands for many generations."

Akemi wondered if Hana knew just how lucky she was. She not only had her family, but she knew herself, and her place in the world. It had been a long time since Akemi felt like she belonged anywhere. She most certainly didn't belong here.

"There, my lady, all finished! Now let us get you down to breakfast. The other ladies are probably already there." Putting on a sweet smile she escorted her lady down. It made her sad to think of her ladyship all alone in the world. Maybe if they go lucky their lord would choose her. She would surely be better than the monster her sister said she was playing maid to.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi walked into the nearly empty great hall. As Hana had said, the only other people at the table were Lady Aimi and Kimi. Filling her trencher with food, she tried to ignore their stares.

Lady Minako smiled impishly at her. "So what's your story Kimi? Aimi here is a daughter of a western lord looking to gain stature. I am from the east and want to branch out. What were you looking for by entering the challenge?" Minako sipped at her wine waiting for her answer.

Akemi couldn't very well tell them that she had accidently won the damned challenge. That would assuredly not garner her any favor with these women. She also did not need to have them as enemies if she planned on flying under the radar while here, either. Grabbing her own glass of wine she took a sip before answering her. "I thought it would be nice to see other places. I have spent all my life in the north and thought it was time to find a new place." There a harmless enough answer.

Lady Minako seemed to except the answer easily enough. "So you are a lot like me then. Why didn't you try to talk to Lord Sesshomaru last night? Not that I am complaining of course. If you are too shy then I am more than happy enough to entertain him." The last part was said with a rather high giggle that made Akemi's elfin like ears twitch.

"I was tired and didn't much feel like fighting for Lord Sesshomaru's attention last night." That technically was not a lie, she had been tired after three days of fighting. Still she really didn't have any intention of vying for the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru's attention.

Lady Aimi rolled her eyes and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. "If that is the reason then you do not truly deserve Lord Sesshomaru. He set up the challenge for the sole purpose to find a worthy mate. Not for a little girl who wants to be tucked into bed nice and early. Do you think his people would stand for a weak little girl to be their lady? The position of The Lady of the West is a prestigious honor. Not just anyone can say they are mated to such a powerful lord."

Akemi wanted to laugh at how pompous the woman sounded. She clearly thought she was the only one of them worthy of the tittle. "I believe I showed myself as strong enough to hold the position. I am one of the winners after all." Probably not the smartest move she could make, but the haughty arrogant look on lady Aimi's face irritated her. She would be perfect for her uncle.

Lady Aimi growled low in her throat. "Lord Sesshomaru will never choose you little girl. Do us all a favor and leave him to the big girls."

Lady Minako just laughed at their banter. "Honestly the two of you don't stand a chance. Kimi you are too soft despite your having made it through the challenge, and you Aimi you are too hard. I on the other hand am just right!" Minako was practically preening.

Lady Aimi looked down her nose at them. "Everyone knows foxes and dogs do not get along. I am of an excellent pedigree, Sesshomaru would have powerful full blooded heirs with me."

Akemi snorted, her own bloodline would eclipse Lady Aimi's. She was descended from two powerful artic wolf bloodlines. Had her parents not passed away, there was no doubt her father would have made a very prestigious match for her. Akemi had powers that most artic wolves could only dream of. She could freeze her enemy solid or surround them in a blizzard. She could send a barrage of ice sickles tearing through their flesh, with just a flick of the wrist. She was anything but weak.

Lady Aimi sent her a scathing glare. "Well I am off to my rooms. My maid said Lord Sesshomaru was going to be spending one on one time with us this afternoon and I wish to prepare." Rising gracefully, she left them without a glance backward.

Lady Minako snickered. "She thinks she is just so special. You know the gossip is that she is so rotten no one will take her as a mate, even with her father's money. Her father apparently treated her like a princess and now she walks around acting like one."

Akemi didn't say anything to that. Gossiping really wasn't much her style. Aimi's actions and words showed just who and what she was, a spoiled brat with a rotten heart. It actually was kind of sad when she thought about it. Shaking her head she finished her breakfast and went to take a walk in the vast gardens behind the castle.

The gardens soothed her, and reminded her of how her mother used to smell. Breathing in deep she let herself relax. Letting out the breath, she began exploring. Flowers and trees seemed to bloom in abundance along either side of the path. There was so much color she was amazed. She didn't know that flowers came inn so many.

It wasn't long before she came to a locked gate. Frowning she peered through it and saw that the garden seemed to continue on. She wondered vaguely why for a moment, then went to turn around when she heard a child's giggle. Pausing she looked back at the gate, finding Rin staring at her with her big brown eyes.

"Hello Rin. How did you get in there?"

"Hello Lady Kimi! This is Rin's special garden. Lord Sesshomaru allowed me to take it over because it wasn't doing so well and I love flowers. Now it is beautiful and perfect. Come and walk with Rin! I have plenty of time before lessons!"

Akemi laughed and walked through the gate Rin opened. "I would love to Rin. You know I used to hate my lessons. My father said it was important for me to learn how to read, write and do sums. He said if I was ever to inherit his castle and lands I needed to know how to maintain them. One day you will be someone's wife and you will benefit from the knowledge you have learned."

Rin frowned. "That is what Lord Sesshomaru said! Ever since Rin came back to the castle after living with other humans, Lord Sesshomaru has asked me what I want out of life. I told him I wanted to live with him forever, but he said that when I grew up I would start a new life with someone. I told him I didn't ever want to grow up or leave. Why does Rin have to leave again?"

Well this was getting interesting. Reaching back in her memory, Akemi remembered having a similar conversation with her own mother. "Well Rin when women grow up they marry and move away to start knew lives with their husbands or mates. You will be a partner to someone and help them grow and build a home, have children, and grow old together."

Rin nodded seriously and linked her hands behind her back as she walked. "I turn twelve soon. Lord Sesshomaru says that humans marry young because we do not live as long as demons. Is it true humans can live longer if they mate with demons?"

And the conversation just turned awkward. How was she supposed to talk about this kind of stuff with a kid? "Perhaps you should talk to Lord Sesshomaru about that."

"He said he would support me no matter what. If I mated a demon when I was old enough though, then I could live longer and maybe not have to be away from Lord Sesshomaru forever."

Akemi stopped and caressed a blossom, "Rin why do you want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru so bad?"

"We take care of each other. Rin would be dead if he hadn't saved her. That makes us family and family should stay together."

Akemi stopped and stared at the girl in front of her. How could someone so young have such insight? "Rin if you mated a demon you could live longer, but don't make your decision based on that one thought. If you marry or mate choose the person that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with them. You need to respect them and care about them, as they should you. Promise me when the time comes you will marry for those reasons."

Rin's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Akemi. "Rin promises. Thank you for talking to me. I don't really have anyone to talk to about some things. Everyone is nice to me but I know most don't like the fact that Lord Sesshomaru keeps a human around."

Akemi stroked the girl's dark hair soothingly. "Any time you need to talk Rin, I am here for you." Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a watery smile, and then dashed off back to the castle.

Akemi sank onto a stone bench under a tree. She had only been in this castle for a day and already so much had happened. But hadn't her life changed the minute her parents had died twenty years ago? And it just kept changing on her. She had made the decision to escape, and hadn't that taken courage? She traveled from the north alone and then won a mating challenge. She was a badass. It was time she acted like it. Smiling she got up and wandered back to the castle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kayo hadn't said a word about where her mistress had went. Like she would ever give her up. She had made a promise to her parents to take care of her, so she had. She'd packed the few prized possessions she had managed to hide from Shigeo and snuck them and Akemi out the first chance she got. Yes she knew where Akemi eventually planned on going but not where her little charm would take her first.

Kayo hadn't been exactly truthful about the charm she had given her lady. She had crafted it to hide the girl's aura and scent for a while but she had also slipped a little something else in. The charm would protect the girl and guide her to true love. Akemi deserved the same happiness her parents had shared together. Not a hollow union with only years of misery to look forward to.

Akemi probably would end up making it to her cousins, and he would no doubt protect her and help her win back her birthright, but it couldn't hurt the girl to fall in love along the way. Kayo prayed that the girl would find a strong honorable mate and that he help her cement her claim to her rightful inheritance. With a mate and her cousins backing there would be no other choice but for Shigeo to back down and hand everything over. The men at arms held no loyalty to him.

She would dance a jig as they threw the bastard out on his rear end. Until then she just had to stay strong. Shigeo could beat her as much as he wanted, she couldn't give answers she didn't have. Her girl was smart and would come back and set them all free soon. They just had to hold it together a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 4

***I love the reviews! I can't believe how awesome you guys are! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but between my midterm and clinicals I just haven't had time. Anyway here is the awaited chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.***

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru missed the days of wandering freely over his lands. These days he felt hymned in. He knew his duty to his lands and people came first, but he missed the taste of freedom. He missed just spending time with Rin and Jaken. Rolling his shoulders, he finished reviewing Rin's lesson plans for the week.

He knew everyone thought he was insane for educating a human female more than most demonesses were. But he knew that it was a smart move on his part. She was essentially his daughter and any daughter of his would be well educated. Knowledge was power, and the more Rin knew the more she could protect herself.

Rising from his desk, he walked to the window and looked out over his private gardens. His private wing all faced the gardens and was the only way in and out of the garden, other than the warded gate. He had the gate constructed as a safety precaution when he had finally brought Rin to the castle. He wanted to know that when Rin was in it she was safe. No one could enter without being invited in by one of them.

Soon he would be walking through those same gardens with an intriguing female. He had decided to take her to his private gardens because out of the three women he felt she would appreciate them the most. For the fox and bitch he believed the great hall would suffice. He had no particular urge to go anywhere even vaguely intimate with either of them.

How two women could get his staff to dislike them in only twenty four hours baffled him. Lady Aimi had already garnered the reputation of being standoffish, and the fox had a penitent for tricks. Only his staff didn't seem to find them so funny. It did not bode well for the next 13 days of their stay at his castle. He might very well have a riot on his hands if by the end of it.

A knock on his office door drew him out of his thoughts. Kyo stuck his head in and gave him a devilish smile. "Hana tells me your lady is heading this way for her walk in the garden. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sesshomaru sighed, he really did give Kyo entirely too much leniency. If anyone else had spoken as he had just then, they would find themselves missing their head.

Deciding things would go easier if he just ignored his second in command, he simply nodded. After Kyo slipped back out, Sesshomaru straightened his garments and strode out the room. It was time for him to start unraveling a mystery.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kimi was shaking in her slippers but the hell if she would show it. She was the picture of calm cool confidence. Her every step held grace, even as her mind was racing. She was about to spend time alone with Lord Sesshomaru. It was a dangerous yet necessary move on her part. She could not avoid spending time with Lord Sesshomaru, but in doing so she was risking being found out.

Kimi knew he would ask questions and she would need to answer as closely to the truth as possible without him actually figuring out just who she was. She had come too far to unravel now. All she had to do was keep reminding herself of what was at stake and what she had already been through to make it here.

The people of Winters End deserved to be free of her uncle. A lord who horded the wealth of his people and let them go without had no place ruling. Her people had already lost many of their loved ones to the sickness that had swept through the North twenty years ago. Only to turn around and be ruled by a heartless lord. Now she had a chance to help set things to rights, and by all that was holy she would.

Hana stopped her at a set of heavy double doors. Kimi looked at her questioningly, but got only a smile in return. Hana knocked twice on the doors and stepped back. A large Inu guard opened the door and stepped aside to let them enter.

Hana smiled warmly at the guard and gave him a hello as they walked past. Hana's cheeks flushed pink as the guard reciprocated and murmured her name huskily. Akemi arched an eyebrow but kept silent. Looks like romance was in the air.

She couldn't blame Hana for being taken with the guard. He was easily over six foot and had broad shoulders. His hair and eyes were a matching whiskey color that set off a handsome face. Hana most certainly had good taste in men. The man looked strong yet gentle, no doubt the two would make a handsome well matched pair.

Hana continued down a long hallway with many doors until they reached a terrace of sorts at the end. And there stood Sesshomaru looking regal and perfect. He was really more handsome than any demon had a right to be. His silver hair shined in the soft evening light and his eyes gleam with what looked like anticipation. What exactly was he anticipating?

Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves and bowed to Sesshomaru. "My lord," she murmured demurely. Straightening she looked him in the eye and waited for him to make the first move.

Sesshomaru arched an elegant brow and offered her his arm, and she took it uncertainly. Sesshomaru either didn't notice the hesitation or didn't care to comment on it, instead he issued a quick order for Hana to come back in one hour and dismissed her. Hana nodded and slipped away no doubt to go flirt with the guard. Oh how Akemi wished she would have stayed near for support.

Following Sesshomaru's lead, she walked along with him silently. He pointed out statues and exotic flowers as they walked but had yet to pose a question. The farther they walked the more Akemi's nerves jittered. Why wasn't he asking her anything?

Sesshomaru finally lead her to the bench that she had ran across earlier in the day with Rin. He offered for her to sit and she graciously accepted. Once settled she eyed him warily waiting for his next move. He didn't disappoint her.

Sesshomaru could smell her scent around the bench and this particular section of the garden along with Rin's. He liked knowing she took a genuine interest in Rin but was curious as to what they had talked about so he asked. "You were here earlier with Rin. What did the two of you talk about?"

His voice was deep and mesmerizing. How had she never noticed that before? "We talked of flowers and female things, my lord." She wouldn't betray Rin's confidence in her and knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't dare enquire into the female things they had spoken of. Men didn't normally care about female things.

Sesshomaru nodded, before posing his next question. "I have looked into your family line but haven't seen anything current on it. Why is that, my lady? I know it is a long and distinguished line so I had thought there would be more knowledge on it than there currently is." He kept his gaze steady on hers and patiently waited her answer.

 _And so it begins_ , Akemi thought, _Let the game commence._ "You are right, my lord. The Kumiko line has always held an elemental power that has set it apart from the other wolves. We hold power over ice and snow which made us valuable and sought after mates. But the Kumiko's have always been private people and not much for the political arena. So not much would be known other than prominent marriages and the battles the Kumiko's have fought in and one."

"Then twenty years ago a sickness swept through the North. It started as a fever that quickly escalated and wiped ones strength. After catching it most died with in days of showing the symptoms. Whole villages were wiped out before a cure was found. My family tried valiantly to help as much as they could but perished. I am all that's left of the Kumiko line. But I would gladly give up all the wealth and lands my family possess if it meant I could have them back."

Akemi clenched her hands in her lap. She hated thinking about all the death that she had seen. She hated knowing that the sickness had taken her happy family from her. But she knew that she had told Sesshomaru what he needed to know without lying to him. She was the last Kumiko.

Sesshomaru had heard of the sickness that had swept through the North but hadn't realized just how much damage it had done. He preferred the warmer climates of the Western lands, so he did not often travel to the North. He felt sympathy for her, she had lost her parents at a young age. He knew all too well the pain of losing a parent, but to loose both and your family? That he could not fathom. He still had his mother and as much as he hated to admit it he had Inuyasha and Kagome too.

Still there was one question that had been nagging at his since dinner last night. "Who has been taking care of you the last twenty years? You can only have recently turned old enough to take control of your estate."

And that was the question that Akemi had been dreading. How to answer that one without lying or giving away her identity? Carefully. "I had a rather absentee guardian, my lord. I have never been outside of the North so I decided to see what else there was to the world before heading home to take control of my lands. My maid packed me a bag and now here I am."

Sesshomaru could not detect a lie but something definitely felt off. Deciding to leave it alone for now he asked her about her lands and people. That she answered with a warm dazzling smile that startled him. She went from being lovely to radiant. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and her smooth cheeks flushed with pleasure as she spoke.

Akemi looked out over the gardens dreamily as she talked of her home. "It is beautiful in the winter. Everything looks so pure you almost hate to walk anywhere and ruin it. In the summer everything is green and lush, leaving you to wonder if it had really ever been winter. The snow in the mountains melts so the streams and rivers have cool water perfect for quenching your thirst on a warm day. And the people are all wonderful. Everyone works together to make the lands successful. My maid Kayo has been with my family for as long as I can remember. I miss her. She stepped in and took care of me after my mother died."

Lady Kimi's words resonated with him. He felt the same sort of wonderment and pride in his own lands. It was his home and his responsibility to care for. He loved his lands and had a respect for the people that worked the land and helped keep it all going. He had always known this was his place in the world. Lady Kimi knew how to appreciate and love her people and lands when many ladies took them for granted.

Sesshomaru thought of the first time his father had taken him around the Western Lands. "I remember the first time I really saw the Western Lands and realized that they would one day be mine. I was in awe. Somethings just reverberate in you."

Akemi gave him another smile and knew he understood. The connection you feel when you look out and see the beauty around you and know it is yours. _Just a few more weeks and I can go home_ , she thought. It felt like forever away.

"If you were stretching your legs, as it were, then why enter a mating challenge?" This was the second question that had been nagging at him. A young beautiful girl of her lineage had no need for a mating challenge. She should have suitors chasing after her.

Akemi almost laughed. Almost. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she also knew he had probably been told of her accidently getting stuck in it. "My lord, I mean you no insult but I had no intention of being in one. I fell asleep in a cave and awoke to fighting. Imagine my shock when I ventured out and find women trying to kill me. But I am from a noble family and know the importance of these challenges. Winning it is not something I take lightly. Even if I am one of three to do so."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. She really had accidently gotten involved in the challenge. He could not remember this ever having happened before. Surely there would have been something about it if there had been one. He briefly thought of letting her out of her obligations as challenge winner and discarded it just as quickly. It simply was not done and he honestly didn't want to set her free. He had her for twelve more days and intended to fully capitalize on the situation.

"I find no insult in the truth Lady Kimi. You are obligated as a challenge winner to remain in my home for two weeks until I have made my choice. I will do my best to make the next twelve days as painless as possible." Though he said the last part with a straight face, Akemi felt as though he was jesting with her. She blushed and gave him a rueful smile.

Sesshomaru wanted to stay outside and spend more time with Lady Kimi, but knew that he had two more women to meet with tonight. As much as he hated to he offered her his arm and guided her back to the terrace. Hana stood waiting for them with a smile on her face.

Hana managed to wait until she was halfway back to her room before asking her how her first meeting with Sesshomaru went. "Really Hana it was nothing out of the ordinary. He just asked me about my family and lands. I am more interested in finding out just who that guard was you were flirting with. Is he a suitor? He was quite handsome!"

As Akemi had intended, Hana blushed and rambled on about her guard. "My lady, he is a friend but lately things have turned toward the flirtatious side. You see he is a little older and I have only been of age to mate a few years now, so he felt he should give me time to ripen before he made a move. I have secretly had a crush on him for years and had no idea he fancied me!"

Akemi laughed and smiled at her maid. "He certainly sounds like a smart man. So what is his name?"

"Yukio is his name. It means 'Get what he wants'. And let me tell you he most certainly fits it. He has a single minded tenacity that would vex a saint. Lucky for him I do not mind as I have my own tendency to be stubborn." Hana flashed her a mischievous smile and ushered her into her room to ready her for dinner.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru met his second lady of the evening in the great hall before a low fire. Though spring was in full effect the nights tended to be a little chilly still. Lady Minako sat elegantly across from him. She was not bad looking. Her fiery hair hung over her shoulder in a French braid and she wore a kimono in the same shade of green as her eyes.

It was the ever present look of mischief in her eyes that made him wary. He never had been one for jokes and tricks. He had been raised as the heir to the Western Lands, so he always held a serious and regal bearing. He had no time for such silliness.

To be polite he asked her of her family and the happenings going on there, but listened with only half an ear to her. His mind kept drifting back to Lady Kimi. Her hand had been soft and gentle on his arm. Gentleness, he believed to be her nature. She obviously had a back bone of steel hidden under that softness, but at her core she was sweet. And her eyes were so damn blue. If a man was not careful he could get lost in them.

The sound of a throat clearing brought him back. He glanced at the woman before him and knew she had every right to be irritated with him. Only he just couldn't make himself care. Giving Lady Minako his patented emotionless look he apologized and made some comment about pressing business on his mind.

By the look on the ladies face he could tell she didn't really buy it and was furious about being ignored. Was it his fault he found her utterly uninteresting? And if she gave him one more coquettish look he might pitch her head first out of his castle. If she thought she could seduce him into picking her as his mate she was sorely mistaken.

Where time had flown by with Kimi it was edging by with Minako. There was a million other things he would rather be doing than sitting here listing to her and simultaneously fighting off her advances. When their time was finally up he was relieved, at least until he realized he had to make it through an hour with the viper.

Lady Aimi walked into the hall looking elegant and sleek. Her hair was loose and hung down her back and her pointy chin was held aloft. She gave him an elegant curtsey before taking the seat that Lady Minako had just vacated.

Lady Aimi sat poised and reserved as any lady of court would. It was startling for Sesshomaru to realize that she was essentially his female counterpart. Cold, distant, and aloof. At court she would be a shark. She held enough power and skill to win a mating challenge and she was of noble birth. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted to do was mate himself. Well a weaker female version of himself. Either way it was disturbing.

He suffered through his hour with her exchanging in polite stiff conversation. He had the distinct feeling that she thought she had the advantage over the other ladies. No doubt her being a dog demon from the west and of perfect pedigree, giving her confidence. To bad she was already ruled out and didn't even know it. Too bad he couldn't weed her out until at least the end of the first week.

When there was more than one winner the Lord was given the option of narrowing the field at the end of the first week. All ladies had to be given equal time the first week but in the second if a female was clearly found to be unsuitable he could send her away to focus more time on the ones that were.

In all actuality Sesshomaru could send both Lady Aimi and Lady Minako home in six days. The idea pleased him greatly. The only drawback was that he would be basically be declaring Lady Kimi as his chosen mate. While this pleased him he knew his little wolf was hiding something and until he found out just what that was he could not yet make the decision of cutting anyone.

Stretching his long legs out before the fire he stared into the flames. This was shaping up to be quite the game of chess. He had all his pieces in place now all he had to do was sit back and see how the game played out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shigeo grew more furious by the day. Where had the little bitch gone? It was as if she had vanished without a trace. His men had found neither hide nor hair of her and they had been searching for days. No one recalled seeing her and none of the places he thought she would run had turned up any clues.

Last night Lord Tomio had sent him word that he had heard of her disappearance and was wondering if it was true. Considering the amount of money Tomio was paying him for Akemi, Shigeo had assured him she would be ready to go for her wedding day. Then promptly set out to find who had leaked the news of his niece's disappearance.

Akemi had been gone for five days now, and for five days he had tortured those closest to her. Not one of them had so much as given him a hint as to where she could have gone. But he wasn't a stupid man. Someone had helped her escape and he was sure it was that damn maid of hers. Unfortunately she said the least of all. No matter what he threatened her with or how much he beat her she never said a word. She just glared at him out of her wrinkled face and told him she could not tell him anything she did not know.

Throwing his cup against the wall he surged drunkenly to his feet. Why couldn't the bitch just have stayed until he married her off? She would have been lady of her own castle and her mate would have died in a few years anyway. Then she could have been a wealthy widow and he could have stayed in charge of both her families' lands.

He was so close to having everything he ever wanted. He was not about to lose it now. He had nine more days until her 150th birthday and her arranged wedding. After those nine days if he had not found her she could legally take over her lands. He would not allow that to happen. He would find her and Kami help her when he did, because it would not be pretty.


	6. Chapter 5

***The greatest compliment you can give a writer is to tell them you want them to write more. I must be doing something right if you guys keep demanding updates. Truly I want to thank all my readers you guys are amazing. Every favorite and review I get means the world to me! I will do my best to keep my story up to everyone's expectations. ***

Chapter 5

Akemi woke for the second day in a row in the lap of luxury. As much as she hated to admit it the Western Castle was comfortable. She could stay in her big comfy bed all day if anyone would let her. But it just wasn't meant to be.

Hana bustled into the room all smiles and cheer. "Good morning! My lady, you have become quite the talk of the castle last night!"

Akemi jerked upright and stared at her maid stupefied. The talk of the castle? "What?" she gasped out.

Hana let out a chuckle as she moved to set out her clothes for the day. "Oh yes, my lady. Apparently you were the only lady allowed in his gardens last night. The other two ladies only saw him in the great hall before dinner. I heard from my sister that Lady Minako was most upset with the lord after he blatantly ignored her! I wish I could have seen it! I also heard from Kyo this morning, that Lady Aimi dulled Lord Sesshomaru nearly to tears. According to my other sister Raina she is most tedious and will never win our lord over. So far you seem to be in the lead my lady! Isn't that exciting? You are also quickly becoming the castle favorite."

Akemi flopped back onto her mattress and groaned. How was this happening? She wasn't even trying to get Lord Sesshomaru's attention! All she wanted to do was hide out and then slip away when all this courting business was over. How was that supposed to happen if she was catching his interest? Most importantly what time did everyone wake up in this castle to have all the gossip this early?

Hana, oblivious to her mistresses' distress, chattered on as she tidied the room. Akemi tried to ignore her as she climbed out of her bed and made her way to the wash stand. But it was hard to do as Hana dropped another bomb on her.

"Oh I almost forgot my lady but I was told to inform you that Lord Sesshomaru asked you to share lunch with him today. I have it on good authority from my own mother that she was asked to pack a picnic basket for him first things this morning. I don't think I have ever heard of our lord taking anyone out on a picnic except for young Rin. No doubt it will be the talk of the castle by dinner!"

Akemi nearly dropped her wash cloth in shock. Kami help her, how did she get herself into such things? Why couldn't Sesshomaru turn his attention toward one of the ladies that actually wanted him? Not that she found him unattractive or unsuitable but she had a mission to accomplish. She didn't have time to go chasing after him.

The next thirty minutes were a blur to her as Hana readied her to go down to breakfast. Hana had decided to pile her hair artfully on top of her head with tendrils hanging down framing her face and caressing her neck. The silver kimono with blue cherry blossoms on it brought out her coloring and made her look soft and inviting.

She had to admit that Hana certainly knew her stuff. Where Akemi had always been happy with her looks, Hana seemed to transform her from pretty to enchanting. No doubt this was the opposite of what she needed to be doing to make Sesshomaru loose interest in her, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt nice to feel like a woman rather than a young girl.

Sliding on matching blue silk slippers she allowed Hana to escort her down to the great hall for breakfast. She was greeted by glares from the other two ladies already present, but smiled when she noticed Rin at the other end of the table. Taking the seat next to Rin she gave her a warm smile and allowed the waiting servant to place food in front of her.

When the servant moved away, Rin leaned in close and whispered to Akemi, "Lady Kimi, I would not turn my back on those two if I was you. Before you came down they were saying very mean things about you. They would like nothing more than to scratch your eyes out. "

Akemi wanted to laugh after hearing Rin's words. Great now she could add two new names to her enemies list that was growing alarmingly fast. "Thank you for warning me Rin. I have no intentions of letting either of them have at me." But she sure as hell would be ready if they tried.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After breakfast, Akemi headed straight to her room. She needed to do some serious strategic planning. Things were not going as she had thought that they would. Now she had to reassess her options and decide the best way to move forward.

Strategically speaking she could not go head to head with Sesshomaru. He was older and had more experience in the game. She also didn't know nearly enough about him to know how he would react or counter move against her. The only thing she knew for sure was that he would not like being made a fool of. Finding out that he had been duped and essentially used would not sit well with him. He was a prideful demon.

Pacing before her window, Akemi began to lay out what she did know in her mind. She had been missing from her uncles for nearly six days now. No doubt his men had searched every inch of the North by now looking for her. If they were smart they would search the East next. Her cousin Kouga was a prince and Alpha of the Eastern wolf tribes. He was the one person she knew could help her get her birthright back.

If they searched the East and staked out Kouga's pack looking for her it would buy her a few more days before they turned their eye to the West. Unfortunately it also meant that she could not risk sending Kouga any letters explaining her situation and asking for his help. If one of her uncles men got ahold of any letters she sent Kouga they could easily trace them back to her.

As things stood right now, as long as no one knew her true identity or gave her uncle or his men too good of a description of her, she was relatively safe. Anyone who asked about a Lady Akemi Chiyo would get nothing. Hopefully none of her uncles men would think to look for a Kumiko. She only needed to buy eight more days. After that it would not matter who found out what.

The tricky part was going to be how to get her cousin to Sesshomaru's castle with out telling him why he was actually needed there. She couldn't just ask Sesshomaru to invite her cousin to the castle. He would realize then just exactly how she was related to Kouga and who she really was. Leaving a very pissed off demon on her hands. No, she needed to find a way to get Kouga to the castle, then manage to find a way to get him alone and explain her predicament to him. Akemi had no doubt that once she explained everything to her cousin he would help her find an adequate solution.

So how the hell was she going to trick her cousin into coming to the West? She had a small window of space in which to work in before things began to get too risky. The closer it got to her birthday the harder her uncle would try to find her. If he found her she had no doubt he would drag her back home and force her to marry that nasty old demon lord.

She also had to issue of how to get out of this damnable mating challenge. She was honor bound to stay for fourteen days and be courted by Sesshomaru. If she ran away it would be seen as a great dishonor and would bring shame onto her house. What she needed was some kind of loop hole or a way to get Sesshomaru to choose another woman other than her. Perhaps if she could get a book on mating challenges and study the rules and traditions of them she could find something that would help. She would have to be careful of course to make sure that no one saw her with the book or knew she had it. The less others knew about her at this point the better.

As for finding a way to divert Sesshomaru's attention away from her that would be easier said then done. He was smart and a strategic genius. He would see any move she made from a mile away. No doubt that would make him even more curious about her. And it wasn't like she could coach the other two challenge winners in how to capture his attention when she had no real idea how she was doing it in the first place.

Resting her head against the cold stone wall of her room, she let out a frustrated growl. This was one of the few times she had wished she had more social experience. Spending twenty years locked in a castle didn't do much for helping one learn how to wiggle their way out of awkward social situations. Then add to that, that winters were longer and colder up North so most tended to keep to their homes in the winter. So even though she had been taught social graces she had never been able to fine tune them and learn how to deal with the underlying agendas of others.

She was quickly learning though that everyone had an agenda and they were livid when you upset them. No matter how accidental it was. She had upset her uncle's agenda and now the two demonesses she was currently stuck with in this castle. How would Sesshomaru react when she ruined his? Sooner or later he would realize she had no intentions of mating him, and every intent of heading back to the North. Shivering, she shook off that thought and walked to her window.

Looking out over the courtyard she began to wonder just what Lord Sesshomaru had planned for her today. Taking a woman out on a picnic did not seem like something the intimidating Lord Sesshomaru would do. Picnics were an intimate ordeal in Akemi's mind. She had only ever been allowed to have them with her family. Her father had once told her that it was a picnic that had allowed him to woo her mother into mating with him, so she wouldn't be allowed to go on one with a male until she was old enough. Was Sesshomaru really trying to woo her? Or perhaps was he saw her as a mystery to solve?

So many questions and not nearly enough answers. She supposed she would soon find out what Sesshomaru was planning. The only thing she could do until then was to keep alert and ready.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru didn't know how he let Kyo talk him into such foolish things. But he had since they were pups growing up together. He had let Kyo talk him into taking Lady Kimi for a picnic. Kyo had been adamant that young ladies loved them. No doubt she would enjoy the picnic and Sesshomaru would have to hear Kyo go on and on about how he was right.

Sesshomaru had only ever taken Rin on picnics before though. He was not sure how to deal with a Lady on one. Though Kyo had said it was easy. Apparently picnics made ladies feel relaxed and which made conversations flow easier. Perhaps he could get more out of his little wolf. He knew she was still hiding things from him and that made him want to know what they were even more. But he knew how to be patient. Strategy was something his father had drummed into him since he had learned how to talk and walk.

Sesshomaru knew he had to coax Lady Kimi into telling him what he wanted to know. And to his own surprise Sesshomaru didn't mind putting in the time and effort to do so. She was intelligent, kind, and had a backbone of steel. He didn't feel the need to throw her from his castle after a few minutes in her presence as he had with the other two demonesses. But he didn't like secrets and she obviously had some. That was the only thing that was making him wary of choosing her as a mate.

He hoped the little wolf was ready for her second round against him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was escorted by her maid to the front steps of the castle. She gracefully walked down the steps toward Sesshomaru. He was holding the reins to a two headed dragon with a basket and blanket attached to the saddle on its back. Why did he have to look so handsome doing such a simple task?

Smiling timidly at him she allowed him to settle her onto the dragons back. He kept hold of the reins and led the best out through his castle gates.

Once they were firmly closed behind them he began to speak. "Ah and Uhn used to get more exercise when I traveled my lands more. Rin used to ride them all the time but recently there has not been time for it." He sounded almost wistful as he spoke surprising her. Who would have thought he would miss traveling when he had the luxury of a castle?

They continued on for a while talking about his travels over his lands before Sesshomaru stopped the dragon and handed her down off its back. Akemi looked around her and was awed by the beauty of Sesshomaru's lands. The hill they stood on overlooked a field of wild flowers. A gentle breeze stirred the scent of the flowers and made them sway. Peaceful and serene were the words that floated in her mind, and Sesshomaru had wanted to bring her here.

Akemi felt like she was in a dream. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was spreading a blanket out beneath and ancient tree and placing a picnic basket on it. In what reality did this really happen in? Feeling slightly off kilter Akemi sank down onto the blanket and watched Sesshomaru unpack the basket.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru knew he wasn't the only one out of his element as lunch progressed. Lady Kimi looked a little lost as she tried to work her way through lunch with him. Oddly enough it made him relax, not that anyone would have been able to tell he was otherwise. He was a master at hiding his emotions.

He had learned long ago that emotion was weakness for a man of his power. His fathered had shown it for his human female and had forfeited his life. Sesshomaru would never endanger the people he cared for. Even the notorious Naraku had learned the hard way not to harm what was his. In Sesshomaru's mind if he could exterminate him no one stood a chance against him.

Relaxing back against the tree behind him he stretched out his long legs and crossed them at the ankles. He observed his little wolf as he sipped on the wine his cook had packed. She ate gracefully and looked almost relaxed, but Sesshomaru knew her back was stiff. Smiling to himself he decided to ask her something that he had been wondering about. "You said that you had elemental powers. What exactly can you do?"

He of course had seen her use some of them in the mating challenge but he was curious as to what else she could do. He had a feeling she had more power than she let on to.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi blinked owlishly at Lord Sesshomaru. He wanted to know about her powers? Up until this point their conversation had been easy and well more revealing on his side than hers. But she had known that would last but only so long.

Setting down her plate, she took a sip of her wine and tried to explain. "They really are not that special just rare. I can send a blizzard to freeze my enemy solid, or I can choose to just blow a freezing wind to hold them frozen in place until the ice melts. I can even send shards of razor sharp ice through my enemies."

Sesshomaru arched a brow as though he didn't really believe her. Feeling a spurt of mischief run through her, she gave Sesshomaru a wicked smile. She took secret pleasure in watching the wariness come over Sesshomaru's face. Kissing her palm she blew gently sending a current of freezing air rushing around him.

Laughter erupted out of her when Sesshomaru looked down at his pristine person to find his body covered in a thin sheen of frost. Never before had she played with her powers on another person. Her father had always preached that she should not use them outside of training unless she was defending herself. For some reason though she felt like the all-powerful demon lord before her could use some levity.

Besides the look on his face was priceless! She wondered if even as a pup he was always this calm and composed. It would do him good to be a little rumpled once in a while. Perfection surely put too much pressure on a person.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was less then amused with his little wolf. He had asked about her powers not for a demonstration. Now his person was covered in frost that was quickly melting leaving his clothing damp and limp. Still he had to admit her control was impressive.

Seeing the spirit flash in her eyes brought out his own roguish side. Without giving her warning he growled and made a grab for her. Only to be surprised at how quickly she could move. But Sesshomaru was not one for giving up easily. Plus it gave him a chance to gauge her one on one.

Lady Kimi gave a shriek and danced away from him staying light on her feet. He followed just as swiftly but deliberately let her move out of his reach, just before he grabbed her. He wanted to learn her movements not just watch her as her kimono swirled around her. The Lord of the West couldn't take a weak mate after all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was shocked at the growl she heard from Sesshomaru. Had she stepped across a line with him? What had she been thinking to antagonize him no matter how playfully it had been intended?

Moving quickly she danced out of his reach. Assessing him quickly she planned out her steps. Within moments she realized that he hadn't unsheathed his claws or use all his speed for that matter. Was he toying with her? And if this was toying then just exactly how fast and powerful was he?

Unsure of what he was doing she kept out of his reach and dodged his grabs. Then it finally hit her. He was playing with her. He wasn't angry or upset but playing with her the only way he knew how. Grinning in anticipation she stepped up her game and made him work harder. She whirled and twirled her way down and into the meadow below them staying just out of his reach.

She had worked her way to the middle of the field when Sesshomaru gave a burst of speed and tackled her. On their way down he turned his body to take the impact of their landing. His strong arms came around her and held her to his chest keeping her safe. Her heart skipped a beat at being so close to a male not of her family.

Even though she was a little unsure she couldn't help but laugh at their game. But it didn't last long as he rolled her under him and pinned her effortlessly. She sucked in a breath and stared into the golden eyes above her. She would have sworn they were dancing with his own laughter. People may say he had no emotions but she knew it was only because they did not see the real Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru, right here before her had a playful side dying to get out.

She had a feeling he did not let many see who he really was often. Not that she could blame him. Everyone knew that when it came to taking out your enemy you always hit where they were weakest. Letting people close to you left you wide open for attack.

Calmly, Akemi watched and waited for Sesshomaru to make his next move. She figured he would make some remark about him being all powerful but he continued to surprise her and do the unexpected. Something in his eyes shifted and softened for the briefest of moments. Then she felt his smooth warm lips caress hers, sending a ripple of sensation through her. When he did it again and she knew what she was feeling was pleasure at his kiss.

Her first kiss was in a meadow with the Lord of the Western lands. If anyone had told her this would be happening six days ago she would have laughed in their faces. Instead she was frozen in shock and amazement. Just when she thought she couldn't get herself into any more trouble she went and got the daylights kissed out of her by Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shigeo stared at his guard. He only had a small contingent of men that he knew beyond question were loyal to him. With no sign of Akemi in the North he knew it was time to move their focus elsewhere. Shifting his gaze from his men to the map before him he tapped a spot on it.

"The East is our next best shot at finding her. I have distant cousins that live there. I know her father was close with them. I want to monitor Prince Kouga's comings and goings. I want to know about every message that goes in and out of his home. If she went to him for help we need to nip it in the bud before he can do any real damage to my plan. Got it?"

His men nodded. Smiling evilly he dismissed them. The little bitch might think she could out smart him but sooner or later he would corner her in what ever hole she had crawled into. He had eight days left, and with his wolves slowly narrowing down the search on the places she could run to, it was only a matter of time until they found something.

When he finally got her back in his grasp he would relish in handing her over to Lord Tomo. He hopped the old bastard made her miserable for years before he kicked the bucket. Laughing, Shigeo opened another bottle of wine and sat before the hearth watching the flames dance. Soon he would have what he was destined to. He should have always been heir not his silly brother. It was about time everyone recognized him as a Lord not a second son.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _ **Mwuhahahaha I love cliff hangers don't you! I have the next few chapters planned out so I hope to be able to update a little faster than I have recently. Don't worry though Sesshy is going to have to work to get his girl. I wont make her fall over stupid after one kiss! I have lots of good stuff planned for you guys! I feel like this chapter wasn't as easy to write as the others but I am hoping the next few flow better. Let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **XXXX's OOO's,**_

 _ **Sunshine**_


	7. Chapter 6

***To everyone who has reviewed I love you! This chapter has been so much fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! I tried not to leave you all on a cliff for too long! I have also started a running tally of days Akemi has been missing from her uncle, under the chapter number. Also I want your feedback on an idea for a story I have. I want to do a story of Sesshomaru and Kagome where they are human. It would be along the lines of Unanswered Prayers. Meaning a love story set in present day. I would keep their looks and personalities pretty close to the originals, so just minus facial markings and claws. I am thinking Sesshomaru has to marry to fulfill the terms of his fathers will or lose his company. He sets he eyes on Kagome but will she fall in line or find out his secret? Let me know what you guys think! I am playing around with a few chapters but nothing is set in stone yet.***

Chapter 6

(7 Days Missing)

Akemi paced back and forth frantically in her room. She knew Hana would be up soon to ready her for breakfast and she was dreading it after the uncomfortable dinner the night before. She placed the blame for that solely on Sesshomaru's broad shoulders.

He just had to go and change the game between them. His kiss in the meadow the day before had thrown her off balance and caused her to see him in a different light. One that she really did not need to be thinking about right now. It was hard to remind herself of all the reasons she needed to stay away from him when she did.

Hana had been right when she had said that news of their picnic would be the talk of the castle by dinner. Word had spread of their lunch and how they had come back looking disheveled. Sesshomaru had acted like nothing of import had transpired but Akemi hadn't been able to quell the blush that stained her cheeks since their kiss.

If Lady Aimi and Minako had hated her guts before they wanted to see her gutted now. All through dinner they had sent not so discreet death glares her way. She could have sworn she saw amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes. How had she never seen how expressive his eyes were before? Shaking her head to clear it, Akemi knew she desperately needed to redouble her efforts of finding a way out of this situation or she was in big trouble.

She needed to get her hands on a book of mating challenge rules and fast. As it was she could only imagine what Sesshomaru was planning for her today. The last thing she needed was to spend more alone time with him but she really didn't see any way out of it. She could not afford to start having feelings for him. That could only lead to disaster.

Perhaps she could ask Hana to show her the library in lieu of breakfast and she could sneak off to some corner of the castle and read it before anyone knew she had it. She wished she could just escape for the whole wretched day rather than face Sesshomaru. How was she supposed to act normal or carry off her charade now? Oh Kami what if he wanted to talk about the kiss?

Akemi felt like she was two seconds away from fainting. _Oh girl,_ she thought to herself _, get yourself together. Too many people are counting on you to screw it all up now._ And there were. Kayo, the servants who took care of the castle, and the men who tended the fields, they were all depending on her to save them from her evil uncle. It was time to tap in to her bad ass side. She didn't have time to be a whinny little ninny.

Taking a calming breath, she blew out gently causing a cloud of cool air. Akemi smiled and walked into it allowing her flushed appearance to cool and return to normal. She hadn't exactly told Sesshomaru all of her little tricks. Some things a woman just had to keep to herself.

Ten minutes later Hana knocked on her door. Calling for her to come in, Akemi pretended to just be waking up. She felt guilty that she was going to deceive her maid but she felt she truly didn't have a choice. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

She let Hana dress her and fill her in on the latest castle gossip. Word was there was something brewing between her and Sesshomaru. Ladies Aimi and Minako were pissed when they realized that Akemi had gotten a picnic when Sesshomaru had only walked with them in the court yard. Lady Aimi was heard to have had a nasty fit that night after dinner. And of course Kyo had informed Hana this morning that Sesshomaru wanted to see Akemi in his garden again today after lunch.

All in all it was along the lines of what Akemi had expected out of the morning gossip. Now she was about to add to it by being absent at breakfast. No doubt some would see it as avoiding having to see the other two ladies but she honestly didn't give a damn what anyone thought. She had plans to set into motion and she was going to see them through.

Slipping on a pair of cream slippers that matched her cream and pink kimono she asked Hana to show her the Library. She gave Hana her most charming smile and assured her that she was not hungry and would it a full lunch to make up for skipping breakfast. All she wanted was a quiet morning and a good book.

Hana looked a little uncertain but agreed to escort her lady to the library. "My lady you know you do not have to hide from the other two ladies. I know their behavior has been less then lady like but I assure you that Lord Sesshomaru would never allow them to hurt you in his own castle."

Akemi nearly snorted at that. She was not scared of fighting them. Her father had taught her to fight and fight well. She knew that because her father never had a son she had been taught many things most women her age didn't know. She was confident in her ability to beat an opponent of her gender and general size. It was men she had issues fighting with, as the only male she had spared with had been her father and he had been incredibly strong.

"I assure you Hana I am not scared of coming to harm in your lords castle. I just wish to have a quiet morning rather than have to harpies snipping at me." And that was true enough. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to them bitch at her. She had too much she needed to get done to play verbal sparing with two spurned females. It wasn't her damned fault that Sesshomaru persisted in wanting to figure out more about her. If she could figure out how to be less intriguing she damn well would!

Akemi nearly sighed in relief when Hana finally escorted her down to the library. The first thing she noticed about it was its size. Her father's own library was not small by any means but this one was easily twice it size. She was awed by the sheer number of books that must be in the room.

She left Hana at the door without a second thought. All she saw was the rows and rows of precious books. Quickly diving in she began to see how they were grouped and began pulling the ones she just _had_ to read. There were books of the histories of different lands and famous houses, battle tactics, healing, rare youkai and their specialties. She was certain she would be content to spend forever in this room.

Spying a book on youkai mating laws she slid it to the bottom of her stack. Turning back to see if Hana was watching, she couldn't help but grin at the look on the maids face. No doubt she was confused as to why her mistress was so thrilled over a bunch of old dusty books. Akemi supposed you just had to be a bookworm to understand the amazingness of such a large library.

"Hana if its okay, can I just go sit over in the corner and read for a while? I can't wait to dig into these books! The chairs look comfortable enough and I don't plan on moving from here before lunch." In truth the large heavy leather chairs did look very comfortable as long as they did not swallow her. Plus there was a window that allowed in natural light perfect for reading.

Hana just nodded. "If you would like my lady. I will leave you to your books and come back to fetch you for the noon meal." Shaking her head, she backed out of the room and went to find Kyo. Though she had talked to him briefly this morning she wanted give him her full report.

Hana quickly walked down the hallway and out the back of the castle and into the training yard. Kyo preferred to train with his men in the morning insuring that they kept their skills on point. His reasoning was you never knew when a war might break out or your castle needs defending. She supposed he was right.

Catching sight of a familiar face she slowed her walk and watched. Yukio was in the fighting arena sparing with an opponent. The man was just too good looking to not take a moment to appreciate. His sweat slicked muscle bulged with the effort he put into besting the other soldier.

Then as if sensing her eyes on him, he gave her a brief glance and then a grin. She watched his eyes twinkle as he realized just who was watching him. He quickly renewed his effort and gave a burst off speed unarming his opponent. Kyo quickly stepped forward and praised him and he moved off the training field to allow the next set of soldier to enter the arena.

Hana pleased that Yukio won, winked at him before continuing on to where Kyo was standing. Kyo who was no fool noticed the exchange and chuckled. If Yukio wanted the Hana he would have to go through her father, and he was a mountain of a demon. "Hana, what brings you out here? You are not due to report in for a few more hours yet."

"Well I really wanted to harass you and figure out what exactly happened between my lady and your lord yesterday. I could hardly pull two words out of her after she got back. I mean obviously something happened! The two of them coming back all disheveled and her blushing like a bride on her mating night."

Kyo gave another chuckle and shook his head. "I honestly didn't get a lot out of Sesshomaru and I have not had a chance to corner him and drag anything out of him yet. I do know that he wants to speak to her privately about something which is why he wants to walk with her in the gardens again today. I am trying to talk him into having the noon meal outside with her in his private garden. It would be more intimate and romantic."

Hana pondered his words for a moment before agreeing. "My lady skipped breakfast this morning to go hide out in the library. I think if maybe she had a lunch with say Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru she might actually be able to relax and enjoy her meal. You saw the way those other two harpies tossed those nasty looks and barbs at her last night. I can't say I blame her for not wanting to eat with them. And she might not eat alone with Sesshomaru either. I feel like if Rin is there to break the tension it could be a nice family moment. Plus he could do the walk after they eat and send Rin off."

Kyo arched a brow. "She hid in the library? I must say that's a first. And no I don't suppose I would want to eat alone with those two either."

"Well she said she was not afraid of Lady Aimi and Minako, so maybe hide was not the best choice of words. She made it through the mating challenge unscathed so she is obviously able to take care of herself. I just got the feeling that she really did not wish to deal with any drama this morning. On top of that she was ridiculously happy when she saw all the books in the library. I swear to you she had a stack of books ten high that she wanted to read when I left."

Kyo couldn't help but grin over the ladies love of books. "You know Sesshomaru loves his library so maybe they can bond over their love of books together. As for that meal idea, I like it. I will talk to your mother and set it up. Just bring her to the private gardens at noon and I will make sure Sesshomaru and Rin are there."

Hana giddy with anticipation assured Kyo that her lady would be there, then bounced off to find Yukio. She thought he deserved a reward for his excellent skills in the arena.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi waited for the sound of Hana's retreating foot steps to fade away before quickly pulling out her hidden book. She quickly began scanning through the information. Most of it she already knew. The mating challenge was always issued right at the beginning of spring. All available females of noble blood were allowed to enter. The area was warded off for the safety of the participants. Guards also were on stand by to remove those that failed the challenge. Yadda, yadda.

When she came across the section on reasons for ineligibility or disqualifications, she slowed down and began to read more carefully. Females were ineligible if they were not of noble blood, not of the proper mating age at the time of mating, or if they were betrothed to another by a binding legal document. Well she struck out with that. She was of noble blood, she would be of proper mating age by the end of the two weeks, and her father had not betrothed her to anyone. And as far as she knew her uncle could not betroth her to anyone. He only intended to sell her off before she had a chance to come into her own power.

Disqualifications listed were: neither party could be mated already, if either party planned to do harm to the other, and lastly if either party tried to threaten or coerce the other into a forced mating. Yep she was totally screwed. Sesshomaru was an honorable demon, he would never try to harm her or blackmail her into mating him. She wasn't stupid enough to do either of those to Sesshomaru. And she knew for a fact that neither of them was already mated.

Her hope for getting herself out of this mess was quickly dwindling. If she mated Sesshomaru she would never get to go back home. She would be stuck here in the West. Not to mention what would happen when he realized she had been lying to him about just who she really was. Her last hope hung with Kouga.

She had to get a letter to him and soon. He was the only one who might be able to help her untangle the mess she had made. If nothing else she might be able to talk him into smuggling her out of the damn castle. Kami knew she just couldn't walk out. There was always someone with her or near by watching.

Feeling down she returned the book to the shelf. At least she had a vast library at her disposal and a whole morning to devote to reading. Returning to her chair she sunk into it and picked up the book at the top of her stack. Opening it up, she shoved all the negative thoughts out of her mind and lost herself in the histories and legends of the Western Lands.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru really considered tossing Kyo out of his castle. As much as he valued and appreciated him, Kyo was frankly entirely too interested in his love life. The man was starting to be meddlesome and annoying, as if Sesshomaru couldn't court his own woman properly. Now he was going to be sharing his time with her at lunch with Rin.

All Sesshomaru had wanted was a quiet walk in the garden to relax Lady Kimi so he could try to get her to open up about how she felt about their kiss. It had been very enjoyable and he thought it was for her too, but she had barely spoken to him at dinner the night before. Not that it would have been possible with the other two ladies trying their best to monopolize his attention. He growled in disgust. Like they had a chance.

Still Sesshomaru wondered how Lady Kimi felt about him. Did she like him? Could she see herself mated to him? Did she think that they could suit one another? He certainly thought that they did. She obviously loved children and was great with Rin. She was gentle and sweet but could defend any pups they would have. Add to that her intelligence and beauty and she really was a catch.

For the first time Sesshomaru was finally ready to admit to himself that he wanted her to be his. Now all he needed was to know just what Lady Kimi was trying to hide from him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was upset when Hana hauled her from the library at noon. She had just finished her first book and had been debating which one she wanted to start next. Instead of diving into another book she was being dragged off to lunch.

She almost wished she hadn't promised to go. Surely she could just have it brought to her? She found herself dragging her feet as they walked down the hallway. Never before had she dreaded going to a meal as much as she did lately.

When Hana bypassed the great hall Akemi felt a sense of unease. "Hana we missed the great hall." Her maid just smiled at her and kept walking. Soon it her just where she was being taken. The doors to Sesshomaru's private rooms came into view. Well hell.

Hana had tricked her into walking like a lamb to slaughter. She was going to be served up to Sesshomaru for lunch. Well figuratively anyway. How was she supposed to be able to eat with him sitting right across from her? She was likely to choke on her food if he asked her to talk about the incident yesterday.

She had decided on calling their kiss 'the incident' because thinking about kissing him made her wonder things that were best left alone. The closer she moved to where Sesshomaru was the more she felt like she wanted to run the other way. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that the Chiyo's and Kumiko's were not cowards. They faced battle with a fierce war cry and determination to win. She would not disgrace her family.

Pulling back her shoulders and carefully schooling her features she followed Hana into Sesshomaru's private wing. She was led down the same hallway as before only when they came to the terrace she was surprised to find not only Sesshomaru, but also Rin, sitting at a small table pilled with food. Her immediate reaction was thank kami.

Rin stopped talking as she caught site of her and came bounding out of her chair to give her a hug. Akemi could not help but to smile back at her and return the hug. "Rin what a pleasant surprise! I missed not talking to you this morning." And that was actually true. She had not realized how much she had come to enjoy her time with the human girl.

"I missed you too Lady Kimi! Rin had to eat with the other two ladies and they never talk to me!" She looked so sad at that, that Akemi started to feel bad about not attending breakfast.

"Well I promise I will be there tomorrow morning, and we are having our noon meal together to make up for this morning." Rin grinned and walked with her back to the table.

Akemi noticed that the only other chair open was across from Sesshomaru. She was not quite sure if that was better or worse. Taking her seat she nodded politely to Sesshomaru and began filling her plate.

At first Rin filled in the silence talking about her lessons and what she liked and didn't. Akemi laughed and told her stories of what her own tutor had to go through with her, causing Rin to laugh with delight. She could have sworn that Sesshomaru had even cracked a smile over her childhood antics. She really had tortured her poor tutor when she hadn't wanted to sit through boring lessons.

All too soon though the meal was over and Rin was sent off to finish her lessons. Akemi wished she could escape with the girl but stood her ground and waved her off with a smile and a hug. Once she was out of sight Sesshomaru helped her out of her seat and asked her to walk with him. She agreed and placed her hand on his offered arm.

Sesshomaru kept glancing down at her and she wondered what was on his mind. She found she didn't have to wait long. "Lady Kimi, yesterday I may have been inappropriate with you. I should not have been so forward as to kiss you without your permission. Yet I do not regret it. I hope that you enjoyed it also."

Akemi blushed furiously. She knew that this had been coming and yet she had desperately been telling herself that maybe he would drop it. She decided to just nod her head and keep silent. She continued walking hoping that he would just take it and let it go. She should have known better.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru wanted to kiss her again so badly it surprised him. He made himself walk so that he would not be tempted. "Lady Kimi, yesterday I may have been inappropriate with you. I should not have been so forward as to kiss you without your permission. Yet I do not regret it. I hope that you enjoyed it also."

Watching her closely he saw her blush and nod her head not commenting on the topic further. He supposed an innocent lady would not know exactly how to convers on the matter He found he wanted to see her spunk and fire again not this quietness. Feeling devilish he stopped and looked down into her impossible blue eyes. "May I kiss you again Lady Kimi?"

He watched her eyes widen and her tongue shoot out to dampen her lips. She stammered, unable to gather her thoughts and express them clearly. It made him want to laugh. He found he rather liked having this effect on her.

Stepping closer to her, he leaned in and whispered in her ear softly, "Is that a yes or no little wolf?" Running his large hands up and down her arms he watched her shiver at the contact. When he smelled a hint of arousal and took her answer for a yes. He dipped his head down further and touched his lips to hers.

He tried to keep the kiss gentle and soft, but when she gasped he could not stop the urge to deepen it just a little bit more. Her mouth was so soft and sweet he wanted to devour her. He nearly growled when he felt her small hands clutch at the sleeves of his shirt.

The smell of her arousal was growing stronger causing his beast to want to rear its head. He knew he needed to pull back and leave her but it was so hard. She was just too sweet and innocent. He wanted to be the first one to conquer her. He wanted make her scream his name in mind blowing pleasure.

Growling at himself he tore his mouth from hers and set her away from him. She looked lost in pleasure and just a little flustered. He wanted to groan and pull her back to him but he knew he could not.

"Little wolf you are just too tempting. I have to go train with my men but you are welcome to wander the gardens until you are ready to go back into the castle. If you will permit me I wish to escort you to dinner tonight." He was not going to give her an opportunity to escape eating with him tonight. And he had been distracted from his goal of gathering information from her. The little minx had no clue what she did to him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi blinked up at Sesshomaru and noticed he was trying to speak to her. She just nodded not really understanding at the moment just what he was saying. He smiled at her surprising her, then stroked the side of her cheek with his hand. She assumed that whatever he had asked she had answered appropriately because after that he turned and made his way out of the garden.

Finally after a few minutes the haze from her brain began to clear out, and the enormity of what just happened hit her. She had just kissed Sesshomaru again, and enjoyed it again. Now he wanted to escort her to dinner? That was going to cause problems wit the other two demonesses that she truly didn't need.

Telling herself to pull it together for the second time that day, she calmed herself down. Then it hit her. She was alone in his private gardens that connected to his private wing, and he was going off to train with his men. His office would be clear and empty.

Adrenaline pumped through her. She could do this. She could set her plan into motion to get her cousin here. It was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up. Summoning her inner youkai she cloaked her aura and scent and went to find Sesshomaru's study.


	8. Chapter 7

***Hey guys! Loving the reviews! I had planned on posting this days ago but physical therapy on my knee has been crazy intense. School has also been equally crazy but I am hoping to carve out some more time to really dive into the next couple chapters because a lot is going to start happening. Mwuhahahaha! Ps some lime going on at the end of this chapter. If that is not your thing it is marked, so feel free to skip it.***

Chapter 7

8 days missing

Akemi could not believe what she was doing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure it was going to explode any minute. She was inside of Sesshomaru's office and penning a letter to her cousin. She left it vague, just saying that Sesshomaru requested to see him as soon as possible on a matter of great importance. She signed it with his name and quickly sealed it with the Western seal. Looking at the writing on the outside of a letter sitting on Sesshomaru's desk, she tried her best to mimic it while addressing where her letter was to be sent.

She placed the letter in the middle of a pile of correspondences that needed to be sent out. Hopefully for once luck would be on her side and it would make it to its destination with no mishaps. Feeling her powers starting to wain she quickly sipped out of the office and back to the garden.

Dropping her cloaking powers she plopped down on a bench and let the tension slip out of her. She was simply not cut out for espionage work. She never wanted to have to do anything like that again. That was unlikely to happen though. She knew that the chances of Kouga realizing that letter was from her was low even if she had written it in her own hand. Most likely when Kouga arrived she would have to find a way to corner him before he talked to Sesshomaru so her plan would not crumble.

No doubt Sesshomaru would be shocked if Kouga showed up and asked him what was so urgent he was needed immediately for. Oh and wouldn't it just be icing on the cake if he asked Sesshomaru just what the hell her cousin was doing in his home? Akemi couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the mental image that conjured in her head.

When Akemi was once again feeling more like herself she made her way through the back of the private garden into the main gardens. Since she wasn't in a rush to get back inside she strolled leisurely through wondering what she was going to do about Sesshomaru's advances.

She did not want to like the damned man, but she did. He was smart, honorable, and handsome. His staff clearly loved him and he took pride in taking care of his people and lands. If it wasn't for the tangled web of lies she had weaved she probably would not mind being one of his challenge winners. A different time and place and she would have loved having his attention and affections directed toward her. Right now though the closer he got to her the closer he got to discovering her secrets.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru knew he was asking for trouble when he told Akemi that he would be escorting her to dinner. Lady Aimi and Minako obviously did not like her, or more importantly, the attention he was giving her. He just hopped that neither of them resorted to causing a scene at dinner.

It also was a little like declaring his hand early. He had three more days before he could send either of them home and openly declare that he was choosing to court only Lady Kimi the last seven days. He supposed he could be considered a sadist for putting himself through three days of hell that were about to follow his decision. But honestly he was excited.

Sesshomaru found that he enjoyed knocking Lady Kimi off of her game. She tried to remain distant and polite but every time he got her in his arms she let go. And the look of pleasure and confusion that would cross her face after made him want to beat his chest in triumph.

She still was hiding something from him but his current course of action had not been getting him the information he wanted. Sure being understanding and asking her questions upfront had gotten him some interesting answers but he wanted to know more. No he _ **needed**_ to know more. After their last kiss a new plan had begun to unfold in his mind. Seduction.

He would seduce her into telling him what he wanted to know. With a swagger to his step he made his way to go collect his lady for dinner.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was once again pacing in her room. She had already sent Hana off on her way after explaining that Sesshomaru himself was escorting her to dinner. Hana had been ecstatic when she had told her the news. She only wish she could have Hana's enthusiasm.

She already knew that the other ladies were going to be furious when they saw her enter with Sesshomaru. As if her relationship with them was not already bad enough. She would be lucky to escape dinner with her life. One on one she could easily best either of them, but if they both attacked her at once she was not confident she could escape without some nasty wounds.

Why did her life have to be so complicated?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dinner was turning into a shit show. Though Akemi did not like to use such language it was, what it was. As she had predicted Lady Aimi and Minako had been beyond furious at seeing her with Sesshomaru. And when Rin had inadvertently spilled the beans about their lunch in the garden earlier, the situation had went from bad to worse.

The glares she was receiving from the other two made her feel like she was being sized up for a coffin. Akemi would have been more than happy to sit as far away from them as possible but Sesshomaru had decided to sit her right next to him. She wasn't sure why since the only person she ever really talked to at dinner was Rin. With Ladies Aimi and Minako duking it out for his attention she really didn't see the point in trying to talk to him. Well that and she really did not want to have to spend any more time with him then necessary.

She answered all his questions as honestly as she could to make him feel like he was finding out who she was. But really she didn't have any intention of letting him near her secrets or her heart. At least at dinner she could count on the other ladies to get her out of speaking to him. Now if he would stop brushing up against her she would be fine. She knew the damn man was doing it on purpose.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at his little wolf. She may think that she was portraying a calm cool exterior, but he could sense her annoyance with him. It made him want to touch and brush up against her even more. Unfortunately the more he did the more furious the other two ladies at his table became.

If they had been anything other than challenge winners he would have already ordered them to leave his castle. They vied for his attention to the point where he wanted to blatantly ignore them and their senseless chatter. But to do so would be rude and dishonorable. He was honor bound to talk to them, and spend time with them until the end of the first week. Then he could send them back to their own homes. It was clear that neither of them were right for him.

Lady Minako had attempted to corner him on their walk in the main gardens and seduce him. He had been appalled and annoyed that she felt like she had the right to touch his person. He had promptly picked her up and set her away from him with firm instructions to not try that with him again. What kind of woman threw themselves at a man after only knowing him for four days?

Lady Aimi at least had been better mannered. Raina still hated her and wanted to throw her out the window. Apparently the serene cool exterior hid a most unpleasant mean spirited woman under it. Sesshomaru could not picture her being a nurturing mother to his future pups.

But in three short days he could honorably send them on their way and dive into the mystery that was Lady Kimi. With his plan of seduction he was confident that by the time their two weeks were up he would know everything he needed too. If she hid some kind of secret that was threatening her life he could protect her. If it was some kind of other trouble he held enough power and influence to straighten it out for her. All she had to do was let him help her.

Whether she liked it or not he had decided to make her his. Sesshomaru protected and took care of what was his. She had better get used to it because she was not going anywhere.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Day five of the castle was not going Akemi's way. Because she had promised Rin not to abandon her at breakfast she had went down the face the dragons. Lady Aimi's gaze alone could have frozen a lesser woman from a hundred paces away. As for Lady Minako she had thought it funny to toss some fox fire onto her breakfast plate scorching everything on it.

Poor Rin had felt so sorry for her that she had shared her own breakfast with her. Knowing that Aimi and Minako would not dare to endanger Rin, Akemi scooted closer to the girl and engaged her in questions about how the rest of her lessons had went the day before. Rin had been more than happy to share the joys and sorrows of learning geography and politics.

Though the other two ladies, and she was now using that term lightly, tried to taunt her into an argument or a fight Akemi was smart enough to block them out. It was a skill she had learned after living with her uncle for so long. He was a pompous ass and best left ignored, Especially when he got into a rant or tried to talk himself up to seem like he was more important than what he actually was. She really thought that most of the time he just talked to hear himself.

When the hell that was breakfast was finally over she escaped into the library. She was fairly certain that she would be fine hiding in a corner reading. If she got lucky maybe she would be forgotten about for the day and she could stay curled up with her books. Whoever was in charge of the library had been kind enough to place a small table next to her chair. On it were all the books that she had pulled out the day before but had not gotten to read. They were all arranged alphabetically and held in place by two heavy metal bookends in the shape of dogs. Akemi found them whimsical and cute. Picking up a book on healing methods she dug in.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had never been so relieved to be done with paper work in his life. On top of his usual work load, he had been through several meetings with his advisors. All had been curious how his courting was going and who he felt like would be a good match for him. And had he decided if he would invoke the right to send home the demonesses who would not suit him.

It pretty obvious that no one wanted to keep Ladies Aimi and Minako around any longer than they had too. Lady Minako had apparently thought it would be funny to make all the servants hallucinate and see little creatures and ghosts pop up all over the castle. It had caused chaos for hours last night.

Lady Aimi on the other hand had been polite with his advisors but talked down to his servants like they were dirt beneath her feet. This infuriated him even worse than Minako's nasty tricks. He took pride in the fact that his servants were loyal and enjoyed serving in his home. Many had done so for generations, so to have her treat them in such a manner did not sit well with him. The sooner these trouble makers were gone the better.

 _Just two more days,_ he told himself _. Surely I can survive two more days? If he could defeat Naraku he could deal with two demonesses._

A knock on his office door caught his attention and he called out for whoever it was to come in. Not surprisingly it was Kyo. The man seemed to enjoy popping in and disturbing him as of late. Arching a brow at him he waited to see what exactly it was that his friend wanted.

Kyo dropped unceremoniously into one of the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk and plopped a booted foot on his knee. "My lord, Hana would like to know what you have planned for her lady today, so that she can know if she needs to pull out a fresh kimono for her lady for dinner. It would not do for you to bring her ladyship back from what ever excursion you may have planned, looking disheveled. She said she needs adequate time to dress and fix Lady Kimi up."

Sesshomaru knew that on the inside Kyo was snickering at him. He wanted to take Kyo into his dojo and beat him into submission. He was enjoying himself entirely too much at Sesshomaru's expense. Bring a woman back a little ruffled and you never hear the end of it.

"You may tell her that she can pull out another kimono to have out and read just in case. I have no actual plans to ruin Hana's hard work, but I cannot foresee the future." And if his plan for seduction worked then she might just come back a little disheveled. "I plan on taking her for a walk through the meadows today after lunch. You can have Hana bring her to me then."

Kyo got up and bowed to Sesshomaru. "My lord might I suggest that you not go tumbling around in those fields. Grass stains are awfully tough to get out of silk." And with that parting shot he was out the door.

Sesshomaru growled. Kyo had seen the grass stains on his back after his lunch with Kimi a couple days ago. He had known that Kyo would throw that in his face sooner or later. He was honestly impressed he had waited two days to do so.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was really getting tired of being drug out of the library. She liked it there, so why wouldn't everyone just let her stay there? Instead she was being forced to go on another "walk" with Sesshomaru where she would have to dodge questions and kisses.

Sighing, she walked like she was being led to the executioners block. Sesshomaru stood out in the court yard and was patiently waiting for her. When she reached his side, she looked directly into his golden eyes and waited. Her lack of excitement, clear on her face.

Sesshomaru frowned at her for a second before summoning his youkai into a cloud beneath him. He rose a few inches off the ground and offered her his hand. When she took it he pulled her up in front of him, and onto the cloud. Once she was settled with her back against his chest and his arms firmly around her middle, they began to rise into the air.

At first Akemi was stiff but as they began flying over the country side she began to relax and enjoy the view. She had never been in a man's arms before like this, and she found that she actually didn't mind it. Or maybe it was the fact that she did not mind it was Sesshomaru's arms. Not liking that thought she shoved it away and focused on where he was taking her.

She had no clue where they were going but she had to admit his lands were very beautiful. She greatly enjoyed watching them pass below her. Smiling, she had to admit she enjoyed flying above the world like this. Then the best view of all appeared before them. It was a huge sprawling field of red flowers that didn't stop until it hit the edge of a winding river. The spot was enchanting and beautiful.

Sesshomaru descended their cloud and he gently set her down in the field. She missed the feel and warmth of his body as his arms dropped from around her and he stepped back. Feeling unsettled by that she quickly walked away from him and toward the stream. She could not let herself feel these feelings. In the end they would only lead to pain.

She made it all of two feet before a large hand enveloped her own. Freezing mid step she waited, and was surprised when Sesshomaru swung her around to face him. Confused, her blue eyes locked with his gold. Akemi tried to school her features quickly, but that only made him pull her closer.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and nuzzled her delicate pointed ear before whispering into it. "Where are you going little wolf?" The huskiness of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Almost as if Sesshomaru sensed it, he drew her into his arms and ran his tongue around the outer shell of her ear. This time when she shivered she knew he felt it, there was no missing it.

Sesshomaru practically purred in her ear now. "Like that do you? Why do you try to run from me? I feel that your body wants this so why deny it? You are safe with me little wolf. I promise."

Akemi did not know what to call the deep sensations that took over her body. Her breath was starting to come out in pants, and goose bumps raced over her skin. When Sesshomaru's lips and tongue moved from her ear to her neck she nearly cried out. Her body felt like it was catching fire. He had never done this before to her before. These new sensations rocked her.

Sesshomaru's lips curved into a smile as he smelled her arousal. He felt like howling to the world that she was his. Breathing in her scent was intoxicating, but he knew he had to keep his head. He needed answers from her. "Tell me why little wolf. I want to know why you try to keep your distance."

Akemi's mind had quickly become a haze of pleasure. Sesshomaru's words barely made it through. She felt like she should not answer his questions, but his voice was so deep and commanding that she could not seem to stop herself. "Because I am scared you will get to close to me. I don't want to fall for you and you not want me." If he found out about her lies he surely would not want her anymore, right?

Shock rippled through Sesshomaru but he held it, along with his lust, in check. "Little wolf don't you know that I want to be close to you? I want to take care of you. I want to make you mine."

Desperately, Akemi tried to focus on their conversation she could not risk him finding out too much. But it was hard when Sesshomaru was running his hands over her back and cupping her butt. His strong hands kneading her even as he brought her up against his arousal. She gasped against his lips as he kissed her at the same time. Her hips arching into his nearly unmanned him.

Akemi felt like she was melting into the heat and passion of Sesshomaru. She now understood why women loved this so much. Pleasure was swamping her and taking her over. Letting go she boosted herself up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her kimono rode up high on her thighs, but she could not find the will to care. She just wanted more of Sesshomaru's delicious mouth.

Sesshomaru was quickly losing his battle with his lust. She felt spectacular against him. Still, he needed to learn more about her before he could give in to the passion between them. "Tell me about what your guardian was like little wolf, and I will give you more pleasure."

Groaning, Akemi was willing to tell him anything he wanted at this point. "He was a cruel man who treated everyone horribly. He kept me locked up. Oh Kami, Sesshomaru what is happening to my body? I cannot take this! Please!" She had no idea what she was asking for, but her body was going haywire. She felt like she was about to crawl out of her own skin.

Sesshomaru growled at her words and he dropped to his knees. He would analyze her answers later. Laying her down in the flowers he marveled over her beauty. His hands ran up and down her naked thighs drawing little moans from her. Growling he kissed her again passionately, before nipping at her neck. Oh how he wanted to mate her now and sink his fangs into her neck. His beast demanded that she be branded as theirs, but Sesshomaru knew he could not take her yet.

 _Lime starts here…._

Tightening the reigns on his passion he eased his hand under her kimono to touch her silken folds. She bucked against his hand and mewled. That little sound sent a bolt of lust straight through him. Hardening him to the point of pain. He kissed her again and ran a finger over her clit, gently rubbing it.

Akemi, lost to the world, arched into his touch. His kisses were addictive and all consuming. Her belly began to tighten, causing her to wonder what was happening to her. Then it was like a damn burst inside of her. She wrenched her mouth from Sesshomaru's and cried out her pleasure.

Sesshomaru kept stroking her until she rode out the last of her orgasm. He wanted desperately to cum, but gritted his teeth and forced himself to sooth Kimi. Watching her come down from her high was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. She was glowing and her facial markings seemed to be more vibrant. He watched her eyes flicker back open and focus on his own. He could see the shock enter her face as she realized what she had just done.

 _ **Lime ends here…**_

Gently he stroked her face and pulled her kimono back down. "Do not be embarrassed you were absolutely beautiful, my lady. I am in awe of you and your passion. You are everything I could wish for and more."

He could not have been more wrong. She was not embarrassed, or what he wanted, she was a liar. And definitely on the verge of panicking. She had spilled too much information and had been ready to give him more. She could not let this happen again. Gulping in air she tried to calm herself and play the part he expected her too. Blushing virgin after her first orgasm. _That should not be too hard_ , she thought. _After all that is what I am._ And holly crap had it been amazing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru watched her blush and glance down. Gently he placed two fingers under her chin and pushed up. Looking into her eyes he smiled softly at her, causing her to catch her breath. "Never hide from me little wolf. You are mine to protect and care for. I have decided to make you mine."

And if anyone hurt her again he would rip them to pieces. Her guardian better hope he never got his hands on them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kouga read the letter in his hand again. It had been sealed with the official seal of the West and requested his urgent presence at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. If that was not strange enough it was most definitely not in Sesshomaru's script.

He actually would have sworn that it was his cousin. He had not gotten a letter from her in a long time though. She used to send him letters regularly, but he figured with her coming of age she was probably busy courting and planning to take over he estate. Now he felt a niggling of doubt in the back of his mind.

If there was one thing Kouga was good at it was listening to his instincts. They had never steered him wrong. Turning on his heel he walked over to a box he kept on a shelf in his study. It was an old oak box engraved with wolves. Inside held family letters he had saved over the years. Flipping through the first few he found one from Akemi and pulled it out.

Laying both letters down on his desk he carefully compared them. His niggling feeling of doubt exploded into full blown worry. What the hell was going on? Why was this summons written in his cousins hand? What the hell was she doing in Sesshomaru's home? Wasn't Sesshomaru hosting a damn mating challenge? Surely his cousin was not involved in that? But what other explanation could it be, for her being there? And even if she was there, why send him a message under Sesshomaru's seal? Was she in trouble?

Pacing his study floor he let loose a growl of frustration that had the wolves laying on the floor come to attention. Stroking their ears, Kouga dropped into his desk chair. He did not feel good about this situation at all. Even his wolves could sense it.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts, he called for whoever it was to enter. Glancing up he saw it was Ginta. Frowning, he took in his rushed appearance and worried face. "What is it, Ginta?"

Ginta gasped in air and stood straight to deliver his message. "Prince Kouga, the men were running the perimeter doing a check and they noticed unfamiliar wolves in the area. We sent in one of the men to investigate, and they found that the strangers are your cousin Shigeo's men. Apparently they have orders to intercept you letters, but we could not figure out why. What would you have us do?"

Kouga let the information sink in for a moment. Slowly pieces of a puzzle began to fall into place. His letters were being intercepted. He got a sealed letter from Lord Sesshomaru, only to find out it was Akemi's. She wanted him to get to Sesshomaru's and fast. He had not heard from her for a long time before this, and now all of a sudden this?

Shigeo was obviously looking for his little cousin and thought she was here. Akemi was obviously at Sesshomaru's and wanted him there to help her. She had been clever enough to alert him to where she was without letting her uncle catch on. The girl was already living up to the Chiyo and Kumiko cunningness. But what intrigued him most was why had she run from her home? And what had Shigeo done to make her run?

Looks like the only way to find out was to travel to Sesshomaru's and find his baby cousin. He could make it there in two days if he packed today and left early tomorrow morning. Though he did not want to leave his mate while she was pupped, he had a duty to his family. He had to figure out what the hell was going on, and how right his suspicions were.

"Ginta, leave them alone but keep a close eye on them. I have to make a trip to Lord Sesshomaru's. Until I get back I want everyone on high alert and ready to defend our pack."

Ginta's eyes hardened. No one messed with this pack and lived.


	9. Chapter 8

***To my readers I am pretty sure you guys are the best in the world! Thank you for the positive reviews! The give me the push to write better. ***

Chapter 8

9 Days Missing

Shigeo was pissed. He was in charge, not Tomo. He would not be summoned like a young pup. But that is exactly what the old bastard was doing. Even worse, Shigeo knew he had no choice but to see him.

Holding his head high he walked into Lord Tomo's office and bowed. "Lord Tomo, you summoned me?" It took everything in him not to spit after the words left his mouth. If he was lucky maybe his heart would give out on his mating night. Then he could keep Akemi under his thumb a little longer. He rather liked the thought of being able to take over Lord Tomo's lands also.

Lord Shigeo cleared his throat and glared at him. "I asked you if Lady Akemi was missing and you lied to me. I do not appreciate being lied to, Shigeo. If you had come to me as soon as this had happened I could have already found her. Now I only have five days to find her. Lucky for you I have men that work quickly. We have a small window of opportunity for our plan to work and you have jeopardized that. If I do not get the girl you will be very sorry." His town, for an old man, was surprisingly hard and mean.

For the first time Shigeo felt fear creep up his spine. "I did not want you to worry. I have every intention for our plan to succeed. I know for sure that she is not in the Northern Lands. I have set men around my cousins in the East, they are fairly certain that she is not there. That leaves the West and the South, though I seriously doubt that she could have made it all the way to the South."

Lord Tomo stared at him without speaking for a moment. "You also thought that you would already have her home by now. How is that working for you? If you are sure that she is not in the North or the East then I will have my men scour the West and the South. Now leave. I will be in touch with you soon."

Shigeo wanted to rage at the man for his blatant lack of respect, but knew better. Clenching his teeth, he bowed and backed out of the room. Akemi would be lucky to be alive on her mating night if he had any say in it. The bitch was more trouble than she was worth. With any luck Lord Tomo would help him drag her home soon.

Once she was mated off he would dust his hands of her. He could settle back and enjoy the fruition of his carefully thought out plan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi knew she was in it deep. After everything that happened yesterday with Sesshomaru there was no doubt he was determined to mate her. She had let him touch her in a way no other man ever had. And damn her traitorous body, she wanted more.

Unfortunately that was not going to be possible. She had let too much slip yesterday. She had gotten lucky that she had not blurted out something she could not easily explain away. Being around Sesshomaru was starting to get dangerous. But what could she do? He wanted to mate her and she was in his castle. Avoiding him was next to impossible.

Akemi swore to herself that if she made it out of this mess she would never tell another lie in her life. Everything had just snow balled out of proportion. She could not hide who she was for much longer. In five days she would reach her 150th birthday and could take control of her lands. When that happened she was going to need Kouga's help to capture her lands back. Sesshomaru would more than likely learn the truth then. She did not have high hopes for him reacting well to that information.

If she was lucky he would only hate her for lying to him, and more than likely never want to see her again. At worst he may want her head for deceiving him in his own home for over a week. It unnerved her that the thought of him not wanting her anymore hurt her heart. She didn't want to want him. She most certainly did not want to care about him, or care about what he thought of her.

She needed to keep her mind firmly focused on her goal of saving her lands and people. Maybe when everything was said and done Sesshomaru would understand. She hated the thought of him hating her, but she just didn't have a choice. She did not have room in her life for him right now for Sesshomaru, much less all these emotions swirling around in her.

Tearing up, she looked out her window at the rising sun. In a perfect world she could have told him the truth and he would declare he loved her,, and would help her take back her birthright. But this was not a perfect world and she was no longer a child. The world was a harsh unforgiving place. Sesshomaru would not stand for a female lying to him and making him look like a fool. How could he trust her after all the lies? She was smart enough to know he wouldn't. So, it was for the best that Kouga come and take her away.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she backed away from her window. She did not want to start the day with lies to her maid and fighting at the breakfast table. With her mind made up she quickly got ready for the day.

Once she was dressed she slipped out her room and down the servant's entrance. It was the quickest way through the castle and out to the gardens. This early in the morning most of the staff was getting food prepared and bringing in fresh water. Making it a perfect time to slip out unnoticed.

Akemi wrapped the light shawl tighter around herself and hid her aura until she reached the gardens. Reaching a bench located at the very back, she dropped the shawl and her concealing powers. In that moment she felt so incredibly lost and alone. Tears once again began filling her eyes.

For the first time in a long time she dropped her emotional walls and let go. She cried for the loss of her parents, the horrible things Shigeo had done to her people, the evil plans that had forced her to flee from her home, and most of all for what could never be with Sesshomaru.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hana was freaking out. She had went to wake her lady only to find her gone. If Sesshomaru found out that she lost his little wolf, she would be in big trouble. Frantically she searched the room for any clue of where she might have gone.

Spying the chest at the end of the bed she threw it open. She nearly collapsed in relief when she saw her lady's things were still in her chest. Thank Kami, lady Kimi had not run away. That at least was good news. Now all she had to do is figure out where her lady had run off to this morning.

Her first thought was to check the library. She knew that her lady loved to burry herself in there. Maybe she had decided to skip another awkward breakfast and hide out there. Hana quickly made her way to the library, doing her best to avoid conversation with everyone. But today was certainly not her day, because Kyo stepped out in front of her with a large smile on his face.

"Hana good morning! I managed to corner Sesshomaru last night after dinner. Apparently he has decided to announce tomorrow that he is going to send a lady home! That means we can get ride of one of those nit wits. Isn't that just wonderful news?"

Hana was very happy about that news but she did not have time to rejoice in it. She needed to find said maiden before anyone knew she had lost her in the first place. Placing a bright smile on her face, Hana tried to act like nothing was wrong. "That is lovely news Kyo! I know that he will choose Lady Kimi. I am sure she will make a wonderful Lady of the West. Now if you will excuse me I need to be somewhere."

Apparently her acting skills were not the best, because Kyo narrowed his eyes at her. "What happened Hana?"

Hana looked at her feet not wanting to answer him. "Nothing."

Kyo had always been too clever for his own good. He knew she was lying and he was wondering why she was. "Hana if you tell me what is wrong I can help you before it gets out of hand."

Sighing, Hana new he was right. Damn the man. "I am not sure where Lady Kimi is."

Kyo blinked at her. Like he could not believe the words that had just come from her mouth. "You lost her? How could you lose her?"

Hana glared at Kyo. "I did not lose her on purpose. She was quiet after dinner last night, but I assumed it was because of how mean the other ladies were to her. I swear I tucked her into bed and she stayed there all night. A few minutes ago I went to wake her and found her missing. Her covers were still warm and her things are all still there."

Kyo weighed the information for a minute before saying anything. "Ok. She obviously did not run away because she did not take anything with her. Not that she could make it out of the castle walls unnoticed. Maybe she just wanted to have some time for herself this morning? Where would she go if she wanted peace?"

"I was about to check the library. She loves it in there. The only other place she spends a lot of time in is the gardens."

Kyo nodded. "Go check the library and I will make a run through the gardens. If I find her I will send her to you. If we don't find her we meet back here in ten minutes."

Agreeing, Hana set off toward the library. With any luck one of them would find her and no one else would have to know about this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lady Aimi had been on her way to breakfast when she spotted Hana. Why was Lady Kimi's maid in a corner talking so intently to Kyo? Curious she paused just close enough to hear their conversation. What she heard pissed her off.

"He will choose Lady Kimi. I am sure she will make a wonderful Lady of the West. Now if you will excuse me I need to be somewhere."

How dare that bitch steal Sesshomaru from her. She was the perfect match for Sesshomaru, not the little wolf. She could give him full blooded Inu pups. She had been trained since birth for a position such as this.

The little bitch was about to get a lesson in what happens when you messed with what was hers. Time to get herself a lovely wolf pelt.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kyo was more than a little worried. He knew that things had not been the easiest for the the little wolf. She had been through more than any person should have to, but she was also strong. She could thrive here and make Sesshomaru Happy. Of that, Kyo was sure. She just needed to stay strong a little longer.

It bothered him though, that she had felt the need to slip out on her own. He was sure she was safe inside of the castle walls, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to hide things. What was weighing so heavily on her mind that she felt the need to?

Making his way through the gardens, Kyo moved quietly and with his senses on high alert. He was nearing the back of the garden when he heard a woman sobbing. He felt his chest tighten. He could smell that it was Lady Kimi. Poor little wolf. He never could stand the tears of a woman.

Peaking around the edge of a bush, he saw her collapsed on one of the stone benches. Her face was buried in her arms and she sounded like her world had just ended. For a moment he thought about comforting her, but knew it was not his place. Perhaps he should inform his lord of the situation and let him comfort Lady Kimi? It would allow them to become closer and for her to see another side of his lord. Deciding that was the best way to go, he slowly backed away, and returned to the castle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi felt slightly better after she had purged the sadness. Sometimes a body just needed a good cry. Slumping down on the bench, she willed her breathing to even out. Using the edge of her kimono she blotted at the tear stains on her face. She would need to slip back inside and wash her face before breakfast.

As much as she would like to skip it she had promised Rin she would be there. She refused to break that promise and be any more of a liar then he already was. Steeling her back bone she sat up tall. She was strong. She would keep her promise to Rin, and she would deal with those two bitches for a little while longer.

Rising to her feet, Akemi straightened her clothes. She took one more cleansing breath and prayed for the strength not to kill anyone during breakfast. Following the path back to the castle she started to relax. She really did love walking in these gardens. They could be so peaceful and calming. But she had to admit the private ones were the best. She wished she had Rin's green thumb. Growing up in the North It often stayed too cool for many of the flowers that grew here.

With her mind on flowers she never saw the blow that came at her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had been in an excellent mood until his second in command had given him the news about Lady Kimi. His chest constricted painfully. He did not like the thought of his little wolf hurting. If anyone in his castle had caused her to cry he would kill them.

No one was going to get away with hurting what was his. His beast was growling inside, rattling his cage. Silencing him, he stormed out of his office to find Kimi.

By the time he had made it to the gardens, Sesshomaru had managed to reign in most of his temper. He did not want to scare his little wolf. No, he had every intention of soothing her and figuring out the root of her sadness.

He was half way through the garden when he smelled blood. The beast finally broke free from it cage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi gasped as pain tore through her right shoulder. Her kimono was sliced open, and blood ran down her arm. Whirling away from her attacker she saw a flash of dark hair. What the hell?

Taking a defensive position she waited for her attacker to come at her again. She could not have been more shocked to see that it was Lady Aimi. What the hell was the woman thinking? And what the hell had she done to warrant an attack?

When Lady Aimi came at her again with claws bared, Akemi was ready. She dodged the attack and countered with her own. She racked her claws down Aimi's back, dolling out some serious damage. _Take that you bitch._

Lady Aimi staggered and growled menacingly. "I will kill you! You cannot have Sesshomaru! He is mine!" Then she slung some kind of purple goop at her.

Akemi barely dodged the attack. The goop was apparently acid that took out a bed of flowers. The pain in her shoulder was starting to worsen causing her to panic. Deciding she could not take the risk of another blow, she began to maneuver her opponent into a position where she could use her own powers. Using a series of ice sickles, she maneuvered Aimi where she wanted her. Before the bitch new what happened, Akemi sent a wall of ice at her freezing her in place.

Akemi waited for a moment to make sure her opponent could not get free, before she let her muscles relax. Clutching her injured shoulder she moved to stand in front of Lady Aimi. The ice from her attack had frozen the bitch all the way up to her nose. She had been tempted to freeze her completely solid. Lucky for her, Akemi did not want her death on her own conscious.

Stopping to stare Aimi straight in the eye, she whispered to her, "He would never be yours. You are a cold heartless bitch, and now you look the part. Enjoy the garden. It is quite lovely this morning."

Smiling at her own joke, she started to stagger out of the garden. Between blood loss and pain her head was starting to swim. Just when she felt like she was going to fall, an enraged Sesshomaru appeared before her.

He caught her up in his arms, and held her bridal style close to his chest. He let out a fierce roar at Lady Aimi. It was a clear warning from his beast that she was in serious trouble. Satisfied with the fact lady Aimi had been warned and was not going anywhere he turned his full attention toward her. His beast needed to know she was whole and alive.

Akemi was shocked to see that his eyes were red. Staying still, she let him nuzzle her face and neck. He breathed in her scent deeply and it seemed to calm him. When his eyes went to just a red ring around them, she knew he was coming back to himself. He whimpered when he saw her shoulder and gentled his hold on her.

His beast obviously did not like seeing her hurt. Something about that warmed her heart. Knowing she was safe, Akemi laid her head on his shoulder and let him carry her back to the castle. Hopefully he was going to take her to the infirmary. She could really use a numbing salve until her youkai healing kicked in. Closing her eyes she let herself slide under, she knew Sesshomaru would keep her safe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kyo was running for the garden after the castle was shaken with Sesshomaru's fierce roar. He had not heard Sesshomaru sound like that since Naraku. His mind was racing at all the possibilities that could have happened. Had someone hurt Lady Kimi?

The sight that greeted Kyo could have knocked him off his feet. Sesshomaru was holding a bleeding and unconscious Kimi against his chest. But what really floored him was that Sesshomaru's eyes were ringed with red. It looked like he was barely keeping his beast in check.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl when the entryway to the castle became blocked. Quickly Kyo began ushering the castles occupants away from their agitated lord, and back into the castle. The last thing they needed was for Sesshomaru's beast to lash out at one of his guards or servants. Kyo knew he had to handle this situation delicately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, take Lady Kimi to your rooms and I will send a healer for her." Kyo held his breath as he waited for his lord's reaction.

Sesshomaru growled his assent and moved past the crowd of onlookers. Kyo's breath came out with a whoosh. Well there was one catastrophe averted. Now all he needed to do was figure out what the hell had happened in the gardens.

Spotting Hana, Kyo motioned her to him. "Hana, I need you to send a healer to Lord Sesshomaru's room for Lady Kimi. She looked like she was attacked. Tell the healer to be careful, Sesshomaru is on the edge."

Hana nodded wide eyed, and took off. Kyo hollered out for Yukio to follow him. He wanted to see just what had happened in the garden. Following the scent of blood he walked down the main pathway. Yukio trailed behind him watching his back as he scoped out the different pathways. It was not long before they found out exactly what happened.

The center of the garden looked like a war had been ragged. Half of it was frozen and the other looked like acid had eaten it away. Rin was going to be very unhappy when she saw this. Off to the side left side was lady Aimi encased in ice, just the top half of her head was sticking out allowing her to breath.

His first thought was, _holy shit._ How in the hell was he supposed to get her out of that? And honestly he thought she deserved to stay stuck in her ice prison. The ice would _eventually_ melt away after all.

Yukio started snickering behind him. "Kyo I know she has to be taken into custody, but how do we carry an ice block inside? Do you think if we hit it with a hammer it will crack?"

Kyo let his own laughter tumble out. It was hard to remember just how serious this situation was when the villain looked like an ice cube. "I will go find a hammer. You can keep an eye on this ice cold bitch."

Yukio's laughter followed him all the way to the castle.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi woke slowly. Keeping her eyes closed, she took stock of her body. She could wiggle her toes and fingers, so that had to be good. Her shoulder definitely hurt, but not nearly as bad as it had earlier.

Next she assessed her surroundings. She could feel soft blankets covering her. The bed beneath her was as soft as a cloud. She also found she was incredibly warm. Particularly on her left side. It was almost like someone had placed warm bricks next to her.

Fluttering her eyes open, she began to take in the room. She immediately knew this was not her room. Everything was done in reds and golds. It was also much larger than her own room. Something moving next to her shifted her attention from the room to the person that was in bed next to her.

Of course it was Sesshomaru. He was what was radiating all the warmth next to her. And he apparently was sleeping deeply, with her body nestled closely to his own. His nose was even buried in her hair. That took the option of moving off the table. She really did not want to wake him. He looked so peaceful she just wanted to watch him.

So, maybe that sounded a little creepy. But honestly this was a moment she would probably never get again. She wanted to remember every second of it for the rest of her life.

As if sensing she was looking at him, Sesshomaru began to wake up. Gold eyes opened and met blue. She felt a brief moment of relief when she saw that the red was completely gone from his eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had always been an extremely light sleeper. When he heard Kimi's heart rate pick up and felt her eyes on him, his body came to attention. In more ways than one. He really liked the feeling of his woman next to him.

Opening his eyes he stared into her big blue ones. She was so beautiful it almost made his heart stop. Reaching out he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened a bit at the action, but she didn't say anything. It made some of the worry he had been carrying since this morning ease.

"I am sorry beyond words you were hurt in my home little one. The healer came in and treated your shoulder. She said in a few days you will be as good as new. Can you tell me what precisely happened this morning?" As much as he hated it his voice held his worry in it. Kyo had said she was sobbing when he found her, and that unsettled him almost as much as seeing her hurt had.

Touched at his worry Akemi tucked her left hand into his much larger one. "I was missing my home this morning and went outside to sit in the gardens. When I felt better I went to go back to the castle, but I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Out of nowhere Lady Aimi attacked me. I managed to fend her off and freeze her before she could hurt me worse. Then the next thing I knew you were scooping me up and everything went black."

Sesshomaru wanted to rip Lady Aimi apart. He knew the bitch would be trouble, but he never thought that she would have gone that far. To attack and try to kill one of the other winners was to earn yourself a death sentence. If she had a problem then she should have issued a formal challenge.

"She will be taken care of. If you would like to call for blood rites you may. I know that you don't like to kill if you do not have to though. If you agree then I will send her back to her family in shame." He really would take great pleasure in doing so.

Akemi smiled at his thoughtfulness and surprised him by snuggling closer to him. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Closing her eyes she let herself fall back to sleep. Healing was an energy draining business. Plus she did not mind the fact that Sesshomaru had felt the need to tuck her into his own bed to ensure she was safe and well taken care of. It made her tingle with happiness, or maybe that was the medicine...

Sesshomaru practically purred in pleasure. He really liked her cuddling up next to him. He wished that they could stay here like this all day, but he knew they could not. He needed to go deal with Lady Aimi. Then again maybe he could spend a few more minutes with her. There really was no rush, Kyo could handle things for a bit.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

***Bet you did not see that coming! Like I said I got a lot of stuff happening and coming to fruition so stay tuned!***


	10. Chapter 9

*** Thank you for all the positive reviews! I love them! You guys really are amazing. ***

Chapter 9

10 days missing

Yesterday had truly been one of the most insane days Sesshomaru had ever had in his home. Hana had lost Lady Kimi, Lady Aimi had a psychotic break and attacked Lady Kimi, Kyo had to hammer Lady Aimi out of her ice prison, and to cap off the day Sesshomaru had lost control of his beast.

Now today he got to deal with the reproductions of it all. His first order of business was having Lady Aimi escorted home with a scathing letter to her father. As much as he would have liked to have taken her head, he would not put that on Lady Kimi's conscience.

Then there was the matter of Lady Minako to deal with. Everyone in the castle was tired of her pranks and wanted her gone. Now that Lady Aimi had eliminated herself, he could choose to send Lady Minako home. Which he was more than happy to do.

Once that was all taken care of he had every intention of arranging his mating ceremony to Lady Kimi. He would announce at dinner tonight that she was going to be the new Lady of the West in seven days. Invitations would be sent out and a feast would be arranged in their honor. And at the end of next week he would finally get to sink his fangs into his little wolf.

Smiling to himself, he started setting his plans into motions.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi started her day trying to dodge all the questions that were being thrown at her. All the castle was abuzz about the events that had taken place yesterday. Not that she could blame them for being curious. After all it wasn't every day that drama like that unfolded.

Sighing she slipped into the great hall just as the doors opened, Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands was announced and escorted in. She froze and stared at her cousin in shock. He was here! He was finally here to save her! Her heart nearly leapt from her chest in joy.

She caught his eye as he and his companions headed to Sesshomaru's office. He winked at her as he casually walked by, but otherwise acted like he had never met her before in his life. But she understood his unspoken message _._ He knew something was up and he was going to play along. Thank Kami. He had always been the best at solving puzzles and connecting the dots.

Sagging back against a stone pillar she felt her knees almost give out. Now all she had to do was find a way to get him alone later for a private conference. Maybe her luck was finally taking a turn for the better. Maybe she could actually pull this plan off.

A tiny pang hit her chest at the thought. Did she really want to leave? This past week Sesshomaru had grown on her. She hated to admit to herself that she had started to care for him. And yesterday he had taken care of her and watched over her while she was hurt. He had a strong protective streak. With him she would never have to worry about being hurt again.

Closing her eyes tightly she tried to shove all of her feelings for him away. She had a duty to save her people. She could not do that from here. She was a Northerner and that's where she needed to be.

So why did that feel like such a lie?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru frowned as he was interrupted from his work by a knock on his office door. He had given specific direction to not be bothered unless it was extremely necessary. Rubbing his forehead, he called out for whomever it was to enter.

Kyo walked in and bowed before him, which was not something he did often. They rarely stood on ceremony with each other. When Kyo straightened he announced, "My Lord, Kouga of the Easter Lands has come to speak with you about urgent matters." Sesshomaru waved for him to come in, but was not sure what business Kouga could conceivably have with him.

Kouga entered and smiled warmly at Sesshomaru. "My friend it has been entirely too long! How have you been?"

Sesshomaru stood and walked around his desk to clasp hands with Kouga. "I have been well. I am surprised to see you far from your mate. I hear you will be a father in just a few months."

Kouga could not stop the grin from spreading over his face. "Yes I will be. I hear at least two heartbeats and they are strong and healthy. Your brother also just announced that Kagome is pregnant with their second child. It seems you will be an uncle again."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes they sent me a letter. I usually visit the village with Rin every few months, but as of late things have been a little demanding here."

Kouga laughed. "Ah yes, the mating challenge. We were all surprised to hear about that. Have you chosen one of the winners yet?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow. He had not had this much small talk with Kouga in years and that made him wonder just why Kouga was here. "Actually yes. I have indeed chosen a mate. The invitations will be going out today. The ceremony will be in seven days. Now Kouga enough small talk. What brings you to my corner of the world?"

Leave it to Sesshomaru to come straight out and ask it. Kouga had to give it to the man, he was nothing if not direct. "Ah yes, well it seems that there is some mischief afoot in the North. My cousin is set to take over the family lands up there and has suddenly gone missing. I have recently gathered information that suggests her uncle never had any intention of allowing her to do so. He wanted to keep her locked away and keep the lands for himself. My source tells me that she managed to escape and has not been found."

"I have her uncle's men nipping at my heels waiting for her to show up at my home. They have even gone so far as to intercept some of my messages. That is was what brings me here today. I need you to help me find her and keep her safe. Once she is ready I will send an army with her North to root out her uncle and instate her as the rightful heir."

Sesshomaru pondered Kouga's words for a moment before answering him. "That is troubling news. I will help you Kouga. You may have use of my seal and messangers to send out any letter you need to. I will also send out a few feelers of my own. What is your cousin's name?"

Kouga smiled. "Akemi Chiyo. She is a very wealthy heiress and coveted by many. I would hate to see her fall into the wrong hands."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Of course. I will have you a room set up. We can discuss this at a greater length before dinner tonight. I have many matters of great importance that must be taken care of immediately. I hope you understand."

Kouga nodded and thanked Sesshomaru, before he slipped out of his office. Sesshomaru had told him all he needed to know. He had no idea who he had in his castle. Now all he needed to do was find his little cousin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was just before lunch when Akemi was yanked into a room down the hall from her own. She had been on the way to the library to grab a book when she a hand had slapped over her mouth, and strong arms pulled her into a room she had thought to be previously empty.

Akemi's first reaction was too kick out, but before she could she was twirled around to face her abductor. Kouga stood there grinning roguishly at her. "Well little cousin you have managed to get yourself into a hell of a pickle0 haven't you? Mind telling me exactly what's going on? I have a pretty good idea, but I must admit I am dying for the details."

She honestly did not know if she wanted to kiss him or cry, so she did both. Kouga, obviously caught off guard, just held her until she quieted. "Its ok I am here. Everything is going to be ok. Just tell me what is going on Akemi."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks she nodded. "Ever since I stopped sending you letters my life has been hell. Shigeo got it in his head to take over the castle and make everything his. But with me coming of age this year that obviously put a kink in his plans. So, he decided to sell me off to some rich old lord as a brood mare. I found out about the plan and with the help of my maid Kayo I escaped. I managed to make it all the way into the West only to get stuck in Sesshomaru's mating challenge. I figured that since I was one of his winners I could hide in plain sight until it was safe to contact you."

"Only now Sesshomaru wants to mate me, but he has no idea who I really am. He thinks I am Lady Kimi Kumiko. Which technically is not a lie because I am Akemi Kumiko Chiyo. And you know my mother always called me Kimi. Still I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I have kind of sort of been lying by omission to him for the past week. I have not made it this far to lose my head!"

Kouga stared at his cousin in awe. Only Akemi could ever have luck this rotten. "Ok, darling here is what we are going to do. I told Sesshomaru that I need his help in finding and protecting my cousin Akemi Chiyo, who is on the run from her evil uncle. Tonight we need to come clean. Sesshomaru is an honorable man and he will protect you. The fact that he has chosen you as his mate will only work in your favor. I think once you explain things to him he will understand and come around. Just remember if he is upset at first he has every right to be, but I promise you he would never lay a hand on you in anger."

Akemi's eyes welled up with tears. "Kouga why can't we just leave! My birthday is in four days! You can give me the men and I can take back my lands then! Sesshomaru is never going to trust me after lying to him. He will hate me!"

Kouga shook his head sadly at her. "Akemi you are a challenge winner and the future mate of Sesshomaru, there is no running. He can protect you and hide you here. Not to mention with the title of his mate and his army behind you no one would dare march against you. Besides Shigeo has my home surrounded with men. They would see you with me and report it back to him. My mate is about to pup, I will not risk her or my pups with the possibility of an attack on my home."

As much as she hated it, Akemi knew Kouga was right. She needed to sit down and explain the craziness that was her life to Sesshomaru. Her shoulder slumped in resignation. "Promise me you will be with me when I do it?"

Smiling Kouga pulled her into another hug. "Of course. We will explain it all tonight before dinner. He has promised to meet me and go over details then."

Akemi breathed a sigh of relief. For the first time in weeks she felt lighter. She knew Kouga would not steer her wrong or let anything happen to her. "Thank you Kouga. Now I better get out of here before someone thinks we are secret lovers."

Kouga chuckled, but nodded. Peeking out in the hallway he made sure the coast was clear. Seeing it was he ushered her out the door and closed it behind her.

Akemi straightened her shoulders and made her way down the hallway oblivious to the eyes watching her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru had been on his way to invite Kouga to lunch with him when he saw his door crack open and his head poke out. Curious he stayed around the corner and out of sight. Seconds later his little wolf slid from the room and walked down the hallway to the opposite side.

What the hell was going on? Why had his woman been in Kouga's, a mated demon, room? Furious he spun away from the wall and headed back to his office. The air had not smelled of sex and Sesshomaru was almost certain that Kouga was loyal to his mate. But he still was not sure what could possibly be going on between the two.

He sure as hell did know that Kouga was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was in an amazing mood. After lunch both Lady Minako and Aimi had been sent packing. Guards had flanked Lady Aimi assuring that she could not run away. Lady Minako had thrown quite the fit. It would probably take the servant's days to clean up all the soot and scorch marks from her fox fire.

Akemi rejoiced in the fact she would no longer have to endure their sharp tongues, or hateful looks. Even better she had her cousin here to help her get her life back to the way it was supposed to be. This day could not get any better. She was sure her luck was back and in full swing.

But fate had a way of mocking her and today was no exception. He uncle's men had just walked into the great hall requesting to speak to Sesshomaru. Akemi was frozen in place. Just when everything was going so well they had found her. Her stomach dropped and she wanted to be sick.

Scared out of her mind she tried to stay hidden among the other occupants of the room, but she was sure that at least one of them had seen her. She had seen his eyes land on her and widen in shock. Her palms broke out in a cold sweat as she waited for accusations to fly.

To her surprise the one that had seen her whispered to the man standing to his right. The man's body stiffened but he did not look her way. When Kyo entered and informed them that Sesshomaru was not available they quietly left.

Confused, Akemi sank down into a chair. Her hands shook fiercely but her face was calm. No one looking at her would have known what had just been running through her head. Shit was about to hit the fan in more ways than one. By the end of the day Sesshomaru would know the truth and her uncle would know where she was hiding.

Lady luck was a fickle bitch.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru sat in his office waiting on Kouga. Once he had time to clear out his head, similarities between Kouga's cousin and Lady Kimi began to appear. Part of him wanted to believe that it was all a big coincidence, but he knew things like this rarely were. And Sesshomaru considered himself to be a smart man.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kouga walked in with Lady Kimi in tow behind him. Or was she Akemi? His heart hurt at the prospect of the woman he cared for being a liar. But what else could explain her hiding things from him, and the sneaking out of Kouga's room? He knew she was not the type of girl to just jump in a mans bed.

Schooling his features, he nodded at them as they both took seats across from his desk. He wanted to growl when Kimi reached for Kouga's hand and held on to it for dear life. He did not want her to be afraid of him, and he certainly did not like her touching another male. His beast roared inside him in anger.

Lady Kimi raised her gaze from the floor to stare directly into his own. He could see the nerves in them. "Lord Sesshomaru I fear that I have not been completely honest with you. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me once you have heard my story." And just like that her whole story came out.

Sesshomaru was surprised by just how much of what she had actually told him about herself was actually truth. She had just omitted a few things during their talks to keep him from connecting her nick name to her actual name. Still, he felt like she had not had faith in him. If she had come to him from the beginning and explained things he would have been more than happy to help her. He was not a monster who ate virgins.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi refused to let tears enter her eyes. She knew Sesshomaru was upset with her. Even if he did not show it, she had spent enough time around him to know his moods. She felt like her heart was going to break. Had she finally let herself come to care for him only to lose him?

She dropped her eyes back to the floor so he could not see the tears gathering in them. "I really am sorry for not telling you. When I first got here I was scared because I have never been so far from away from my home. I honestly did not ever think that you would choose me as your mate. I thought that I could just hide in plain sight here until you sent me away. No harm no foul"

Sesshomaru glanced at her coolly, before flicking his gaze over to Kouga. "I promised you I would protect your cousin Kouga, and I will. I understand at this time you need to be with your mate, and cannot afford to put her in danger. If you would like you may return home to her tomorrow. I am a man of my word, Lady Akemi will be well safe here. Even if her uncle tries to show up here with an army he would not be able to take her. Now if you do not mind Lady Akemi and I need to speak in private."

Kouga nodded his head, he gave his cousins hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. The two of them had a lot to work through and he did not envy his cousin that talk.

Sesshomaru waited until he was sure Kouga was gone before focusing on his little wolf. She sat up straight in her chair like she was ready to take any beating he was going to send her way. "Relax Lady Akemi, I was serious about not hurting you. We have much to discuss."

Akemi just watched him and waited for what he had to say. Sesshomaru smirked, his little wolf had a backbone of steel for sure. Any other woman in this situation would have cracked long ago, or would be in a puddle of tears right now. Not his woman. And she was still his. Nothing else mattered, she had been his the moment he has laid eyes on her.

Walking around his desk, Sesshomaru went to stand in front of her. Reaching out he gently stroked the stripes on the side of her face, surprising her. "I admire your strength little wolf. It takes a lot to leave your home and to venture into unknown lands, and all to save your people. To be thrown into a mating challenge on top of that was more than enough to break some. Yet here you are alive and strong. I will not say that you have not upset me, because you have. I am disappointed that you did not trust me enough to come to me for help. I thought after the time we have spent together this last week we had begun to build something. But I do understand why you did what you did. You acted on your wit and instincts and kept yourself hidden and alive. The only question I have left for you is, were feelings for me real, or has that part all been a lie?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi could not believe her ears. Sesshomaru had told her he understood why she had done what she had done. He even thought her to be strong. Best of all he did not hate her. But knowing she had hurt him with her lies, hurt her.

Standing, she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Sesshomaru, the way I felt for you was never a lie. Every kiss and moment between us was real. I have never felt safer than when I was in your arms yesterday. I would be honored to be your mate if you will still have me."

Fighting the tears in her eyes she looked up into Sesshomaru handsome face, waiting for him to respond. She felt her heart leap in joy when his arms came around her and gently held her. His eyes softened and he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. "You are mine little wolf. Just promise me from now on no more lies."

Akemi giggled. "I promise. You know everything now. The only reason I even tried to hold back from you before was because I thought you would hate me when you found out the truth."

Sesshomaru laughed. "I am not mad at you. I just want you to trust me and know that I will always stand by you and protect you. In seven days I will make you my mate and we will go reclaim your lands. This is my promise to you."

Biting her lip she looked at Sesshomaru from under her lashes. "I know that you are needed here to take care of your lands, but do you think we could spend some time in mine once I have them back? They will need a lot of work to get them back where they need to be. They have had nearly twenty years of neglect."

Stroking her back soothingly, Sesshomaru agreed. "If you would like we can split the year between the two. I have no problems working from the North, and Kyo is more than capable to keep things in line for six months a year."

At those words, Akemi was filled with happiness. He cared about her enough to spend half of his year away from his own home. Giddy with excitement she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

Sesshomaru growled against her lips before pulling away. "I think the next week is going to be torture. I want nothing more than to make you mine now, but I want to do things right. You matter to me little wolf."

Akemi smiled coyly. "But what about what we did in the field the other day? Is that allowed? I think I rather liked that."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Minx, that's what you are. I would love to do that again, but I am afraid I could not stop myself at that this time. It looks like we will both have to be content with kisses for now."

Filled with delight and contentment, Akemi gave him another passionate kiss.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At dinner Sesshomaru announced his choice to mate Lady Akemi Kumiko Chiyo. Though there was some confusion as to why the name change, they still celebrated in grand style. Kouga stepped in and officially handed her over into Sesshomaru's keeping with his blessings.

It was decided that tomorrow they would worry about a plan of action. But tonight they would celebrate the happiness that had come out of all the tragedy. Sometimes you just needed to have a little faith that things would all work out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Shigeo was furious and scared all at once. He was about to have to tell Lord Tomo that his bride was in the Lord Sesshomaru's home. And not only was she in his home but the little bitch had apparently won a mating challenge.

His men had found it all too easy to find out the information they had needed from the eager castle staff. After one of his men had spotted her they had asked a few innocent question that had led to a wealth of information. But that information was not what Shigeo had wanted to hear. His niece was going to be mated to Sesshomaru in a week's time.

When Lord Tomo heard this he was going to explode. Lord Sesshomaru was a formidable opponent to say the least. Everyone knew of his power and the part he had played in helping to destroy Naraku. There was no way he could just waltz into Sesshomaru's castle and take her out.

A servant stepped into the room. "Lord Shigeo, Lord Tomo will see you now."

Shigeo sent up a prayer and walked into the demons lair. "Lord Tomo I have found my niece."

Lord Tomo stared at him unimpressed. "Yes I have heard. I have also heard that she is in Lord Sesshomaru's home. You will travel through the night and bring her back tomorrow. Tell the young pup that she is betrothed to me."

Shigeo wanted to do no such thing. Lord Tomo knew as well as he that Akemi was not betrothed to him. As a guardian Shigeo was charged to protect her and her assets until she came of age. He had no real ability to betroth her to anyone. Only a father could do that.

Rubbing his tired eyes he looked back at Lord Tomo. "And what happens if he doesn't give her back? I would never be able to best him in combat."

Lord Tomo chuckled evilly. "Then we will find a way to kidnap her."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*** Mwuhahaha I am flying through these chapters! It is so much fun to plan and plot what is going to happen!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys I could really use your help! My grandmother has had my dog Kai for the last three years as a companion. She lives alone and loves having him with her, but due to recent health issues she can no longer keep him. He has always been my baby and I promised to take him back when the time came that she could no longer care for him. I had saved money for my pet deposit, but an unexpected bill came up that took that money to pay it. I live in another state and am a full time student so money does not grow on trees for me, so I started a go fund me page to help raise the money to pay the deposit so I can go get my dog. If I don't raise the money by Oct first (when my lease renews) I can't get him. My family is looking after Kai right now but cannot keep him indefinitely. I would really appreciate help in spreading the word if you cannot afford to donate.

f64mv3xy

Chapter 10

11 days missing

Akemi woke up with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. For the first time in a long time she sang as she readied herself for the day. It was like her heart was filled to bursting with her happiness.

When Hana came in to do her hair, she was amazed at the sudden change in her mistress. There was not a hint of sadness about her. And she was singing? She had no clue her mistress had such a beautiful voice. And just what, or should she say who, made her so happy.

Akemi let out a tinkling laugh at the confused look on her maids face. Grabbing Hana by her hands, she swung her around with her as she danced and sang out her joy. By the end of her song Hana was laughing with her. Life was good.

Hana pulled herself free and caught her breath. "I think I like this side of you my lady. Though I must say you had us all duped."

Akemi grinned. "Yes well, I really am sorry about that. I had to, it was nothing against you or anyone else. I am just glad that I can finally be open. I hated having to keep to myself, or lie."

Hana hugged her mistress. "All is forgiven. Now let us get your hair done. I have it on good authority that Sesshomaru plans on eating breakfast with you this morning."

With a silly grin on her face, she sat and let Hana fix her hair. She was actually more than happy to go down to breakfast this morning. She could not wait to see Sesshomaru. They would be planning how to best deal with her uncle today. Kouga had agreed to stay another day to help, before heading back home to his mate.

As much as Akemi wanted to run down stairs to see Sesshomaru she made herself walk. But she could not stop the smile on her face when she saw him sitting at the table across from Rin, chatting. Rin spotted her first and smiled brightly at her, she waved her hands excitedly for Akemi to come over.

Akemi smiled back and took the seat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dropped a kiss on the top of her head before whispering a good morning in her ear. Flushed with pleasure, she could not stop beaming.

All through breakfast they exchanged smiles and touches. The whole castle noticed their budding love. There was no denying that heir lord had chosen well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After breakfast it was time to get down to business. Akemi sat at a conference table that Sesshomaru's advisors often used when they needed to have important discussions. Sesshomaru sat next to her, and they were joined by Kouga, Kyo, and Jaken. Jaken was apparently one of Sesshomaru's most trusted advisors.

All parties were brought up to speed quickly. Akemi started off the discussion with her fears that her uncle would not just let her go. Lord Tomo was a powerful lord and he had been willing to pay Shigeo a fortune for her. There was no way either of them would let her just walk away.

Kouga agreed with her. Though he had not had the pleasure of being in Shigeo's company for many years, he did know of the mans greed. Lord Tomo also had a bad reputation for playing dirty. Pair the two of them together and you had trouble.

Kyo stroked his chin. "I would bet money he shows up today. His men saw you yesterday and no doubt they ran right back to him with the news. He is going to want you back my lady, so my thought is he is going to try to come here and make some insane claim on you. When that does not work he is going to try to take you."

Akemi shuttered at the thought. No way in hell was she going anywhere with him. Sesshomaru placed his hand over her own and squeezed gently in reassurance. She managed a small smile for him. "Kyo is right. He will come for me. If you won't give me to him Sesshomaru, I have no doubt that he and Lord Tomo will try to steal me back. I still have three days before I come into my birthright. That is three days of opportunity."

Shesshomaru let out a low dangerous growl. "I just found you, I am not letting you go. Let him come. I have faced more dangerous enemies than him." He pinned a glare on Kyo. "I want her to have a guard 24/7. You will handpick the men that protect her Kyo. If they fail they will not like the consequences." He switched his gaze back to Akemi. "Little wolf you will make sure you stay in their line of sight at all times. If you will permit it I will have you stay in my quarters. They are more protected and we can keep a guard outside the door when we sleep. I will not take any chances with you."

Jaken sputtered. "My lord! This is highly irregular. It just isn't done, moving a noble and unmated lady into your personal quarters!"

Kouga roared with laughter. "Jaken I think considering the circumstances, and the fact they are to be mated in six days, it will be ok."

Kyo grinned. "Lady Akemi you might want to make him sleep on the floor. We all know when it comes to you he cannot seem to keep his hands to himself."

Akemi blushed furiously. "I am sure he will be a perfect gentleman!" Honestly it was her they needed to worry about. Now that she had no reason to stay away from Sesshomaru all she thought about was his kisses. Oh and the way he felt all pressed up against her. She would love to figure out what else happens next. Maybe she could find a book on it.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore Kyo's taunts. As long as they had known each other Kyo's taunts had come to be expected. He knew the more he reacted the worse Kyo would be.

Before anyone could say anything else Yukio entered the room with a grim look on his face. "My Lords please forgive me for my intrusion. A Lord Shigeo Chiyo is at the gates and is requesting entrance. He wants to speak to you Lord Sesshomaru, alone."

Sesshomaru arched an arrogant brow. "He would dare make demands on me? I am a Taiyoukai. I am well above his station. He should know better than to make such demands. Have the guards escort him here. He will be seen by all of us or not at all."

The room stayed tense and quiet while they all waited for Shigeo to enter. Akemi held on tight to Sesshomaru's hand, taking comfort in his touch. She knew with him by her side she had nothing to fear. He would never let any harm come to her.

Finally Yukio came back in with her uncle in tow. He look disheveled and clearly upset with the whole situation. He came to a stop before the table, standing stiff and erect. He cleared his throat and began his speech. "My Lords, I would like to avoid all the drama and just take my niece home. I am her guardian and she is not yet of age to be gallivanting around without me present. She is mine to protect and take care of until her birthday and I intend to do just that. She will come home with me now. Her being here is entirely indecent."

Akemi tensed. She did not care if he was her guardian or not. It would take a team of wild bear youkai to drag her out of here. Shigeo had never given a crap about her before this. Shesshomaru growled again next to her. It seemed he did not like her uncle any more than she did.

Kouga let out a sound of amusement. "Shigeo cut the shit. She will be of age in three days. Three days after that she will mate Lord Sesshomaru. She won a mating challenge that she was free to enter as she is a noble born demoness. The rules only state that she cannot be betrothed or mated, and must be of age before the time of the mating ceremony. Therefor your claim to her is moot."

Shigeo glowered at Kouga before turning back to Sesshomaru. His face was quickly becoming an interesting shade of red. "She is already pledged to Lord Tomo. You cannot mate her if she is already pledged!"

This time Jaken spoke up. "Lord Shigeo let me verse you in law for a moment. As an advisor I assure you that I know the intricacies of it intimately. Only a parent can betroth a child. As you have stated you are not a parent you are a guardian. Now before you interrupt, I am aware that a guardian can pledge a charge, but only if their charge agrees to it. As I have heard Lady Akemi clearly state that she does not wish to mate Lord Tomo that means your claim of a pledge is invalid. So now that we have proven that she was neither betrothed nor pledged at the time of entering the mating challenge, we arrive at the conclusion that she was in fact eligible to enter the mating challenge. As a winner of said challenge she has spent the last week becoming acquainted with Lord Sesshomaru. He has, as of yesterday night, declared that she will be the next Lady of the Western Lands. Everything has been done very properly up until this point, I assure you. Unless you can produce another more valid reason there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Akemi just blinked for a moment. Even after reading up on the laws that was a lot to grasp at once. But it did make her feel better to know that his claim was invalid and that she was clear to mate Sesshomaru. _So take that you pompous ass_ , she thought.

Shigeo was now beyond furious. His face began to purple and become splotchy. It was a sure sign that he was about to blow. True to form he let out curses at the room in general before rounding on her. "And you! You little bitch, you couldn't just do as you were told? Trust me when I finally drag you back to Lord Tomo he will treat you like the little whore you are instead of the lady you should have been! I hope he rapes you until you have had so many pups your body is ruined! See if your precious lord wants you then!"

Akemi flinched but held her head high. She would not cower before him any longer. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not remain so calm. His eyes bled red and his markings went jagged. His beast was clearly clawing at its cage door. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him and held on, knowing if she let go he would kill Shigeo. As much as she hated her uncle she did not wish his death to be on her hands.

Yukio and Kyo sprang into action and grabbed ahold of Shigeo. They dragged him kicking and screaming from the room. If the idiot had been smart he would have been running for the door. Sesshomaru was ready to tear Shigeo's head from his body. His beast clearly wanted blood for the threat dealt to his woman.

Once Shigeo had been thrown out everyone emptied from the room and left her to calm Sesshomaru. No one wanted to get between a Taiyoukai protecting his mate. That was an easy way to find ones self in the grave. His beast really wanted to eliminate any possible threat to her. Lucky for Akemi is was not willing to hurt her to do so.

Akemi began to stroke his back gently while she murmured soothing words in his ear. Slowly he began to relax a little and pull back from her. His eyes still held red around the edges but his face had smoothed out. She nearly sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to lift her up and set her on the table. He stepped between her legs and moved in close to kiss her hotly. She gasped in surprise and he took full advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. He moaned at the taste of her.

She was more that a little caught off guard, but she was definitely enjoying it. She matched his moves and took her cues from him. When his hands gripped her hips she let her own wander on his body, stroking hard muscles. Caressing him softly, she let her hands travel down his abdomen until he growled in pleasure against her lips.

He moved from her lips to her neck, nibbling as he went. She felt that wonderful feeling starting to build in her belly again. He kissed and nipped her neck before latching on and suckling the sensitive skin under her ear. Akemi arched her hips up into his own, wanting more but not knowing what that was.

Sesshomaru ground his hips into hers, and she could feel his hardness against her. The friction it caused against her center drove her wild. His hands slid down her thighs to her knees. He gripped her kimono in his fists, pulling it up her legs and exposing her stockings. But it was not until he had it around her waist that she realized what he was doing.

He kissed her passionately again before he eased her back until she was laying on the table with her legs hanging off. "Do you trust me", he whispered gruffly in her ear. She nodded. She did trust him completely. And she wanted more of this feeling he was causing.

He grinned wickedly at her and dropped to his knees. Her eyes widened in shock. She had no idea what he thought he was doing down there, but was excited to find out.

***Lime Starts Here***

He dipped his head to her and began kissing her between her legs. She was so hot and wet there already. Her body was exploding with sensations she had never thought possible. Her eyes squeezed shut and her brain clicked off as she felt his tongue dive into her. The rhythmic thrust of it had her calling out his name like a prayer. Her hands fell to his head and she clutched his hair in her hands, holding on for dear life.

His tongue slide up her slit and began to flick over her clit. Electricity shot through her and her stomach tightened. Her hips began to move of their own violation. He had to pin them down when he started to quicken the strokes of his tongue. Now she was writhing and bucking at his every touch. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore his lips went around her clit and he began to alternate between suckling it and flicking his tongue over it.

He slid a hand down from her hips and inserted a finger in her. She arched into it encouraging him to continue. He gently began to pump it in and out spreading her delicious wetness even more. She was so tight around his finger it drove him insane. Soon he had a rhythm going with his tongue and fingers. It pushed her father than he had ever done before. He knew the minute she tipped over the edge. Her walls clamped around his fingers like a silken vice. Then her eyes went wild and blank.

She came apart and felt like she had just shattered into a million pieces. It was even more amazing then what had happened before. She felt like she would never catch her breath back. Her heart was racing and she could not seem to find the energy to care.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and licked his lips. He enjoyed tasting her any way he could. Her eyes fluttered open in time to watch him lick his fingers clean. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her life. When he noticed her looking, he smiled and pulled her up into his arms.

***Lime Ends Here

Akemi blushed furiously and buried her face into his neck. She could feel his hardness against her and wondered if she should reciprocate. Not that she even really knew how, but it was what mates did right? "Shouldn't I do something for you? I mean I know that men are left….well um…bothered."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He loved watching her blush and curl into him. "And how do you know that little wolf?"

She had explained how she had overheard maids talking about their flings with the guards. She hadn't really understood most of it but he was steadily educating her on what some of it meant.

Sesshomaru let out a boisterous laugh. "You are full of surprises. No I do not need you to take care of anything, but thank you. My beast just needed to reassure itself that you are ours. Now lets go get you cleaned up before lunch. I would hate for anyone to think that I ate you alive." After he said the last part he seemed to laugh even harder.

Akemi frowned at him. She was not sure what was so funny about that. Shaking her head, she followed him from the room on shaky legs.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was on to plan B it seemed. But then again he had not planned on A actually working. Not that Tomo could blame Sesshomaru for not letting Shigeo take Akemi. After all he did want the girl himself for many of the same reasons. More importantly though, was the fact that he had bargained for her first. And he had a habit of getting what he wanted.

Shigeo had failed him though. That was simple unacceptable. He was even now being beaten for his failure. Maybe being chained to a wall at the mercy of his guards would tech him a lesson. That lesson being Tomo did not tolerate failure. He hoped his plan B did not fail or she would face an even worse fate.

Hisoka was a spider demon known for her amazing work as a seamstress. In the elite circles she was coveted. Since Sesshomaru would send out for someone to make his future Ladies wedding kimono, Tomo had called upon her to act as his spy in the castle. Due to the amount of dirt he had on her she really did not have a choice but to help him.

Tomo had carefully planned how they were going to kidnap Akemi. Hisoka would offer to help if she was not contacted straight out to make the wedding kimono. It would after all be a great honor to design and sew a kimono for the Lady of the West. She would then go in and start work like normal. When the moment arose she was to blow a potent sleeping powder in Akemi's face rendering her unconscious. Once unconscious she would sneak Akemi out of the castle and to his waiting men. They would bring her to him and he would mate the girl making her effectively his.

The only way to separate mates was for one to die. Until that happened she would not be able to bear pups for anyone else, she would be tied exclusively to him. And Sesshomaru could not take a mated woman as Lady of the West. Tomo was not stupid though, there was the matter of Sesshomaru's retaliation to consider. He supposed he should be worried about that. But Tomo had a formidable army and a strong castle. Both of which had withstood many sieges over the years and had yet to crumble. Let Sesshomaru do his worst.

The only thing that really worried Tomo was time. He was down to nearly three days now before his window of opportunity came slamming shut. He had always liked working under pressure. It made the reward that much sweeter when he accomplished his goal. He really would enjoy fucking the girl, and showing off his pups by her to Sesshomaru. He could practically picture the look of devastation on Sesshomaru's face already.

Laughing, he leaned back in his office chair. At his age you just had to enjoy a good laugh when you got the opportunity. Now that his plan was going into motion it was time to sit back and wait.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*** We have a lot of stuff coming up guys! I am getting pretty excited! Isn't Lord Tomo such a cruel bastard? Things are also starting to get pretty steamy between Sesshy and Akemi! I wonder how much longer our boy can hold out before he takes his girl? Also it was pointed out by a wonderful reader that I have used the kidnaping plot before. Though I have decided to keep it in the story it does not go like the one in Unanswered Prayers did. Now that is the only spoiler you will get from me! Keep reading and reviewing.***


	12. Chapter 11

***Hey guys so sorry it took longer for the update! My grandmother's health is not doing so hot so I have been really distracted this past week. But lucky for you I am back in the saddle and ready to get some writing done!***

Chapter 11

12 days gone

Akemi bounced around the castle with a spring in her step. She really did feel like she was on top of the world. She had a wonderful soon to be mate that she could not get enough of, and she was making friend among the servants. She was actually starting to feel like this could be home.

The only thing that could make it better would be if she could make Sesshomaru teach her more of his bedroom skills. He was remaining strong on not letting things progress farther between them than they had yesterday in the conference room. As much as she wanted to push the issue she knew he was just trying to be honorable. But she didn't mind because she got to sleep in his arms at night and that would have to be enough for now. She loved the way it felt to be wrapped in his strong arms and know she was safe.

Grinning, she made her way to the great hall to meet the seamstress who had arrived to make her wedding kimono. Yukio, her guard for the day, trailed behind her keeping an eye on her. She honestly felt like she was being baby sat. But she had agreed to it as the only alternative was to lock her up in a room for the next couple days, and that was not going to happen. Well maybe if Sesshomaru was locked in there with her. The idea made her giggle.

Yukio looked at her curiously, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He honestly did not want to know what went on in women's heads. And that thought made her giggle even more.

Reaching the great hall she saw that it was packed with people rearranging and hauling things about. It took her a minute to spot Hana and the odd looking demoness next to her. The woman had ink black hair and pointy teeth. She was quite tall and willow thin and not in a good way.

Hana smiled at them as they approached. "Lady Akemi allow me to introduce Lady Hisoka. She will be making your wedding kimono. She is very coveted among the nobility. We are lucky to have her here on such short notice."

Lady Hisoka sized her up before smiling at her. Her smile was not exactly something that would comfort people. "Really the pleasure is all mine. When I heard that the date had been set I just knew I had to be the one to clothe you my lady. To be able to design and make a kimono for you will make me the seamstress of the year. I assure you I will make you look like a queen."

Akemi thanked Lady Hisoka. If nothing else the woman was exceedingly well mannered. Plus spider demons were known for their ability to make fine clothing. They had a skill with needle and thread that others envied.

Hana quickly saw that Hisoka's chests of cloth and tools were gathered and guided them toward Akemi's old room. It was hard to think that a room that had only been hers for about a week was already considered old. Her place was now and forever would be next to Sesshomaru. Just the thought of it sent a tingle down her spine.

"Here we are", Hana sang as they reached the room. "This should work fine as a work room. Lady Akemi can have all her measurements taken in here and do all of her fittings. Is there anything else you will need for your work Hisoka?"

The spider demon scanned the room critically before answering. "Yes. I will need a decent sized table to work on. Other than that it will do. Now Lady Akemi send out your guard and strip. I need to take accurate measurements so that everything fits properly. Then I will start cutting cloth and this afternoon after lunch I will need you for a fitting."

Akemi blinked but nodded. This woman sure did work fast. Then again I guess she did not get her reputation by being slow and last either. Turning to her guard she asked him to step out and guard the door.

Hana helped her strip down behind the privacy screen. Hisoka came around and took her measurements quick and efficiently. Hana helped her get back dressed and Hisoka began asking her what she wanted color and style wise.

Akemi could answer that easily. "I want it to be dark blue and white. The outer layer will be white with the crest of Sesshomaru's house on the back. On the edge of the sleeves I wish snowflakes embroidered. The obi will be silver and the under layer will be dark blue."

Hisoka nodded and jotted down notes on the scrap of parchment that she used to write her measurements on. "Simple yet elegant. I can make this quickly and in the finest of silks, my lady. I swear that your mate will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thank you, Hisoka. I know that you will do a wonderful job", Akemi said. Glowing, Akemi collected her guard and left Hisoka to begin her work.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hisoka let out a breath she had not even realized she had been holding. She really did not want to be a part of Lord Tomo's plans. That poor little wolf was obviously happy and in love with her soon to be mate. No doubt she would have made an excellent Lady of the Western Lands. Life could be a cruel bitch.

It was unfortunately something she knew all too well. She had been a slave once upon a time. Then one night she too had found the strength to slip away and start a new life in a new country. She had made her way by using her sewing talents and creating the best garments Japan had ever seen. She had changed her name and looks, so that no one could ever link her back to her past. But Tomo had. Despite how deeply she buried her past and the reputation she had made for herself, she still was not free. And she hated the bastard for that.

Speaking with Tomo had brought all her past horrors back to the fore front of her mind. She could feel the bite of her master's claws in her flesh when he was displeased with her. To this day she held scars from him. But the worst of her scars were on the inside. He had made her feel worthless. Nothing she crafted was good enough for anyone to see.

Only they had been. He had made a lot of money by selling the things she had made, and when she had found out she had been furious. Had she been stronger she would have killed the bastard. Instead she had run. And it had taken her too damn long to learn to stop looking back. She could not do it again.

Closing her eyes for a moment she composed herself. She would do her job, both of them. And as much as she hated to ruin someone else's happiness, she was going to. Tomo knew who her old owner was and he could easily have her sent back to him. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. If it was between her happiness and Akemi's, well Hisoka came first.

Walking over to the wall where her chests had been placed she threw open the lids. The first held material in different textures and shades. She took out was needed and laid the fabrics across the bed. The second trunk held her needles, threads, and other equipment. And the final trunk held her personal things. Of course since she was going to have to make a break for it, this chest did not hold very much. It was also the chest she was going to use to smuggle Lady Akemi out of the castle in.

Reaching in, Hisoka grabbed a small pouch and slid it in her pocket. It was the sleeping powder that Tomo had given her. The pouch weighed heavily in her pocket and on her conscious. Clenching her jaw she shoved the thought out of her mind, and began constructing the most gorgeous kimono of her career. If something went wrong and she died at least she would leave behind her best work yet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru could not focus. His every thought was on his little wolf and how amazing she felt in his arms. The way she smelled and tasted drove him insane. The worst part was he had not even seen her naked yet. But oh how he wanted to.

Last night even as he held her he had thought of ripping her clothes off and kissing every glorious inch of her. He had no idea how he was going to keep it together until the mating ceremony. The whole thing was ridiculous he was a Taiyoukai and one of the greatest fighters ever born, yet here he was panting behind a female like some young lovesick pup.

Disgusted with himself he pushed back from his desk and walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens. Lady Akemi and Rin were sitting on a stone bench talking animatedly to each. The sun was glinting off her hair making her look like an angel. Sesshomaru wanted to beat his head again the wall. She was so beautiful it hurt. And instead of working he was staring out a window at her. He was officially pathetic.

Forcing himself away from the window he went back to his chair. Maybe Kyo was right and he should sleep on the floor. If he had to wake up with another hard on and her soft warm rear end tucked against him he definitely would not make it to the end of the week without having her.

Closing his eyes he leaned back in his chair and tried to clear his mind. Unbidden an image of Akemi laying in front of his fireplace reading flashed through his mind. She was the only person he knew that read more than him. He could remember the way the firelight had played over her skin making it look enticingly soft.

Groaning he reached down and adjusted himself. He might as well give up on work at this rate he was getting nothing accomplished. What he needed was a good old fashioned fight. A wicked grin slid across his face as he at the thought. He needed to find Kyo and drag him to the dojo to pound on.

Feeling infinitely better, he shoved away from his desk. Maybe he could make it through the week after all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was practically skipping to her old room that afternoon. She was about to have her first fitting for her kimono for her mating ceremony. She was beyond excited. Only days ago this would have scared her to death and now she wanted it almost more than anything else.

Hisoka greeted her with a smile as she entered and her guard took his place outside the door. "My lady I hope my work hold up to your expectations. I have the three layers ready to be sewn together. They just need to be fitted to make sure everything lays where it should. Once I have that done I will sew it all together and add the final details."

Akemi was more than happy to strip and be fitted with her new kimono. Turning to the mirror she watch as layers were added and adjusted. Even without the final details she could already tell it would be perfect. The silk caressed her skin and made it look luminescent. Closing her eyes should could picture the way Sesshomaru's eyes would burn with want when he saw her in this.

"Lady Akemi?" Hisoka's words brought her from her thoughts. "I will need you to come back after dinner to do one last fitting. I will have some detail added by then also so we can make sure I am doing everything the way you wanted."

"So soon? I suppose what the about you is true. You really are the best! I can't wait to see what you get accomplished by tonight." And that was the gods honest truth. She would could not wait to see what the woman could accomplish in six hours if she had already gotten this far in three.

Ten minutes later she was dressed and heading out to talk to Hana about flowers and decorations. The castle seemed to be working overtime to get things ready for this weekend. The gardens shone like gems and the damage from her fight with Lady Aimi had been repaired thanks to some flower demons and Rin.

The main hall had even been scrubbed clean from top to bottom and new tables and table clothes had been brought in to accommodate the extra guests. Big pots were starting to be positioned around the castle and in a few days they would all be filled with gorgeous flower arrangements.

The actual ceremony was going to take place in the main garden in front of a beautiful old cherry blossom tree. The thought of it made her sigh and her heart flutter. She had always pictured what it would be like to get mated one day but this was going to be even better than her imaginings. She was going to mate a demon who looked at her the way her father had looked at her mother.

Even though they had not yet spoken of love Akemi knew it was growing between them. She could feel it in his every look and touch. He would always protect her and any pups they had together. He was the type of man that would always be loyal and honorable because he knew no other way.

All she had to do was make it a few more days and she could have more than she ever dreamed of.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hisoka had the three layers stitched together perfectly in just over an hour. Though she normally would have taken longer she knew she had a deadline to meet. Every detail had to be done by tonight.

Luckily as a spider demon she had a few extra hands when she needed them. She worked silently going over every detain making sure it was just as Akemi wanted it. All her seems were perfect and every stitch was placed with a precision any seamstress would envy.

As the sky darkened so did her mood. Soon Akemi would make her way to the room and see her dream kimono and Hisoka would be killing her dream. There was just no way around it. She had to hand Akemi over to Tomo's men tonight.

The fools were waiting in the woods a few miles from the castle. She was to bring the wolf to them and they would whisk her away to Tomo. Though perhaps if she did not cover all of her scent she could leave a slight trail of scent to Tomo's men. But from there Sesshomaru would be on his own.

Hisoka had no plans to be anywhere near Sesshomaru after taking Akemi. For some reason she just could not see him understanding why she had to steal his soon to be mate. But she had no love for Tomo and she had disappeared once she could do it again. Though perhaps this plot would be enough to send Sesshomaru into a murderous rage that ended in the old man's death.

Now that was a lovely thought. How long could it possibly take for the castle and Akemi's guard to realize that she was missing? Sesshomaru should be able to save her way before they got anywhere close to Tomo's lands. The ensuing chaos would give her the perfect cover to slip away before anyone thought to look for her. Hell she could even lower the amount of powder she blew into Akemi's face to give her a chance to wake up and free herself.

Hisoka's dark mood began to lighten as her plan began to shift and change. Maybe Akemi and she could both keep their dreams. Though the plan had a lot of what ifs and no certainties it was better than just handing the poor girl over to that bastard with no chance of escape+. No one deserved to be treated the way Lord Tomo planned to treat that little innocent wolf.

If the gods were at all just they would allow Sesshomaru to disembowel the old lord and rid the world of him for good. He was a cruel manipulative man. No doubt his people would rejoice at his death.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi practically bounced in her seat at dinner. Sesshomaru had teased her about hoping she was this excited the day they were to be mated. She had given him a saucy wink and told him she would be even more excited for what came _after_ the ceremony.

The poor man had almost choked on his wine and the table had roared with laughter. Kyo had then felt the need to rib Sesshomaru about how he hopped Sesshomaru could live up to the ladies expectations in the bedroom. But Akemi had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru would rock her world.

After dinner she had placed a chaste kiss on Sesshomaru's mouth. "I have to go for another fitting but I will meet you in our room in less than an hour."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her. "Hisoka is working very fast."

Akemi grinned at him. "Well you wanted the best and you got it. Its going to be absolutely perfect."

Reaching out Sesshomaru caressed her cheek. "I only want the best for my mate. What ever makes you happy makes me happy. Now hurry and go to your fitting. I want you curled up in my arms and the sooner you are done with Hisoka the faster I get you there."

Akemi gave him an adoring look and practically ran from the hall. She could here Sesshomaru's laughter burst out behind her. She hoped her guard could keep up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hisoka was ready before Akemi reappeared. The kimono was finished and perfect. It shone radiantly in the candle light she had all around the room. Sesshomaru's crest stood out regally on the back and small immaculate snowflakes wrapped around the cuff of the sleeves.

The innermost layer she had adorned with small snowflakes the color of Akemi's eyes and would make the woman look alluring when her mate finally stripped her down to it. The material had been hard to stich because it was so delicate it was nearly see through. That was her gift to Sesshomaru.

Hisoka took a steadying breath as she readied everything for her lady. Akemi's knock made her heart jump but she calmed it and placed a smile on her face. "Come in my lady and see your Kimono."

Akemi's reaction was everything she could wish for. Her eyes lite with happiness. Small tears formed and her look went dreamy as she touched the fabric. "I can hardly believe this is for me. This beautiful creation was made just for me. How did I get so lucky?"

Hisoka's heart softened at those words. Stealing it before she did something stupid, she helped Akemi try it on and ooh and ahh over it. It really was the best work she had ever done and she could not have picked a more perfect person to wear it.

Once she was satisfied that no more adjustments needed to be made she helped Akemi out of it and back into her normal clothes. And when Akemi turned to thank her she blew the sleeping powder in her face. She was out before she even realized what had happened.

Carrying the demoness to the chest next to the wall she laid her gently in it and closed the lid. Moving quickly Hisoka put the kimono on the bed and shifted into her demon form. She pushed open the window and looked out to see if any guards were about. Seeing the coast clear she wove her webbing around the chest and lowered it out the window and down to the ground below.

Tying her web off to the bed she made her way down to the chest. Using one of her front set of legs she held it and stuck to the shadows of the castle. Since she could not very well walk out of the castle gates she went to a back portion of the castle walls. There it was darker and had less guards. Using the light of the moon she shot her web out and began hoisting herself up the wall.

She did not have time to sop or make mistakes. If she was caught stealing away Lady Akemi she was as good as dead. When she reached the top she did the same thing as before and lowered down the chest first. She was about to begin her descent when a guard saw her.

Acting quickly she drew out the powder and knocked the guard out before he could give her position away. Sighing she dragged the guards body over to a dark corner and leaned him against the wall. Then she was over the wall and out of site.

It didn't take her long before she reached Lord Tomo's men in the woods. There were nearly a dozen burley wolves. She made her way to the leader who had a head full of grey hair and dropped the chest at his feet. He flicked it open and smiled at the sleeping wolf inside. "Good work Hisoka. We were worried for a few minutes that you had failed but I should have known better. You used your cloaking powers to get her out right?"

Hisoka gave him a drawl stare. "Of course I did. I have no death wish. Now if you don't mind I would like to get going. I don't want to be anywhere near the Western Lands when Sesshomaru finds his little wolf gone."

The demon laughed and agreed with her. "The men and I will make it to the northern border late tonight and then finish the journey in the morning. By lunch tie tomorrow Lady Akemi will be mated to our lord."

Hisoka nearly snorted. If he was smart he would not stop to rest. Sesshomaru would hunt them down long before dawn. Not her problem though. Wrapping her aura around her she disappeared into the forest once more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger! But think of it this way we have hope that Sesshy will get his girl before she reaches Tomo's! What will happen when he finds her gone? Did Hisoka give her a lesser dose of the sleeping powder? If she did what does that mean for Akemi? Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Lady Akemi didn't come out of the room Yukio grew uneasy. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since he had heard his lady talking to the seamstress. Worry creeped through him. He was no idiot if anything happened to Lady Akemi Sesshomaru would have his head.

Yukio knocked on the door and waited. When he heard nothing his unease grew and he threw open the door. For a few shocked seconds he just stood there in shock. She was gone. Lady Akemi was really gone.

Lady Hisoka had to have taken Lady Akemi, but why? And where could they have possibly gone? And then it hit him, Lord Tomo. He must have employed Lady Hisoka to kidnap her, and they had just let her walk right in.

Groaning, he shoved his hands through his hair and knew he was in trouble. He had lost Lady Akemi and Sesshomaru was surely about to kill him. A cold sweat enveloped him, he was too damn young to die. Springing into action he ran from the room and began alerting every guard on his way to Sesshomaru's quarters. The faster they acted to better their chances at getting her ladyship back home safe, and to keep him alive.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi came too slowly. Her head throbbed and her mouth felt dry. What the hell had happened? She felt groggy but she hadn't gone to bed yet had she? And why was it so dark?

She tried to shift out of her curled up position only to realize that she could not. Walls were preventing her from doing more than shifting slightly. She obviously was not in a dark room but some type of box. Fear gripped. This was not good.

Closing her eyes tightly she ran through her memories trying to pin down the last moments she was conscious. Hisoka flared to the front of her mind. She had went to see Hisoka for her last fitting. Her mating ceremony Kimono had been perfect, and beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

After she had tried it on then Hisoka had helped her change back into her clothes. After that was when everything got hazy. How could she have been so stupid as to let herself get kidnapped by her seamstress? No doubt she had been hired by Lord Tomo. Her uncle had told her that Lord Tomo would get her no matter what she did. How foolish she had been to believe that he could not get to her.

She had felt so safe in Sesshomaru's house hold that she had dropped her guard. For a little while she had started to believe that things could be different in her life. She should have known by now that nothing in her life was ever easy. And if something could go wrong it most definitely would do so.

For some reason that really pissed her off. She was tired of running and letting Sesshomaru protect her. She was not going to let herself be dragged to some old perverts castle. She was going to mate the man she wanted and take back her home from her uncle. And there would be hell to pay for anyone who stood in her way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru's released a roar so explosive and fearsome that the very foundation of his home shook. The castle went silent and the smell of fear began to permeate the air. His beast had finally broken free.

With piercing red eyes he turned on Yukio and would have taken off his head if Kyo had not grabbed the younger man and shoved him out of the room. Anger, rage, and fear pumped through Sesshomaru. No one was going to hurt his mate or take her from him. His beast was tired of waiting to mark her, tired of people threating her, tired of other men desiring her. It wanted to spill blood.

"Sesshomaru you need to calm down. I know you are worried for Akemi but she is a tough woman. We need to set a plan of action to get her back. Lord Tomo will not get to so much as harm a hair on her head." Kyo tried to keep his voice low and soothing. Unfortunately he knew his friend was more than likely beyond any rationality.

Sesshomaru let out a low lethal growl confirming Kyo's fears. In a deep guttural voice he said, "Set the castle on full alert Kyo. I am going to find my mate. I will not stop until the blood of my enemies soaks the battlefield." Yep definitely not what you wanted to hear from the big guy.

"Sesshomaru I really think we need to take a second to think this through and find a solid plan to get her back." His words went unheeded as Sesshomaru leapt out of the nearest window and transformed into his beast form. Kyo almost felt bad for the poor idiots that had Lady Akemi. Almost.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi for the first time ever decided to unleash her beast. Her father had always taught her to stay in control of it. A demon's beast embodied their most basic instincts. It was important to stay in full control because it took a lot of strength and will to reign it back in once unleashed. Only experienced demons could do so easily.

The instinct to be free and return to her mate had her beast clawing at its cage. With an evil smile on her face she let it break free.

Her eyes began to glow red inside her prison and her facial markings went jagged. Her beast purred in satisfaction at her decision. Drawing her powers to the surface she sent ice running from her fingers and into the walls caging her in. Within seconds they were frozen solid and she could hear whoever was handling her prison yelp in pain.

She let out a menacing laugh as she struck out with her claws causing her prison to shatter. Rising to her feet she surveyed her surroundings and growled. There was nearly a dozen seasoned men surrounding her. Two of those men were holding their frozen hands next to their bodies.

Her beast growled a warning to a grizzly looking soldier who stepped forward to try to restrain her. But it did not deter him. Going on her instincts she called up a blizzard to surround her. Winds whipped around her blinding the soldiers. With a flick of her wrists she shot out ice cycles into the winds and her beast laughed as a few of the soldiers yelped in pain. Take that!

Sending a surge of energy into her attack she expanded it and the winds began to howl as they picked up speed. Trees began to be ripped up from the ground and fly around the clearing. The chill of the winds was sharp enough to freeze anything in its path. The clearing was turned into chaos. Akemi's beast purred in satisfaction.

With the soldiers scrambling for cover trying to dodge flying debris, she slipped into the forest and took off at a run. It was time to get back to her mate.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru's beast scented the area around the castle until he found what he was looking for. There was a slight scent of the spider demon heading toward the forest. Setting off at a run he began to follow it. The strong limbs of his beast form eating up the ground.

The only thing that could be heard in the forest was the pounding of his paws as they raced across the packed earth. Any other demons or animals had all hidden themselves away when they felt his strong aura approaching. It was pure survival instincts. No one and nothing stood a chance against him in his beast form and they knew it.

Sesshomaru was after all the perfect killing machine. He was the biggest and baddest thing out there. Now it was time for Lord Tomo to realize it. Lord Tomo thought he could take Akemi from him? He was in for a rude awakening.

No one and nothing could keep him from what he wanted.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi dodged between trees and flew over anything in her path. With her beast unleashed, she could feel its power coursing through her veins. Her skin felt like it was too tight on her body. Electricity crackled across her skin. It was like pure power was surging through her.

Then without conscious thought she began to shift and change. Her body stretched and elongated. Bones began rearranging and changing shape. She went from running on two legs to four. White fur began to cover her body and she knew she was finally in her wolf form.

Giddy with the new transformation she wanted to howl in happiness and excitement. Her uncle had never allowed her to shift shape. Putting on a burst of speed, she enjoyed her new form. For the first time she felt truly confident about the demon she was. Her inner wolf was fierce and strong. She would never cower in fear again in her life. She would meet any threat head on.

Her beast began to recede slightly allowing her to take in the feel of the earth beneath her paws. She could smell the crisp air and feel the winds shift through her fur. She felt free and at peace. Why had she never done this before? It felt incredible.

After a while she began to feel an aura heading her way. Her beast let out a yip of delight. He had found her! Her mate was coming to her. Stopping in the middle of a meadow she stood fierce and proud with her head and tail held high.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru burst from the forest and into the field following the scent of his mate. He had shifted course when the winds had blown her sent to him through the forest. Eager to get to her he put on a burst of speed.

The sight that he beheld when he cleared the forest froze him in place. The moon shone brightly and illuminated the gorgeous white wolf standing in the middle of a meadow. She was simply stunning. Her form was sleek and her fur was a pure white that practically glowed. He was enchanted.

The scent of his mate wafted to him on a breeze and his beast wanted to howl in triumph. This striking wolf was his woman. Now that he had found her he was never going to lose her again.

Reigning in his thoughts he slowly stalked toward her. He took delight in watching her quiver in anticipation. Her red eyes never left his own. When he got close she dropped into a play bow and wiggled her tail. Had he been in his humanoid form he would have chuckled. But in this form his beast just wanted to play with her and belt out its joy. He had never played like this even as a pup, but he found that he wanted to with her.

She began to run around him and nip playfully at his legs. For a few moments he forgot the gravity of the situation and let himself enjoy the moment. He chased after her and tackled her to the ground, licking her muzzle when he had her pinned beneath him. When she licked him back he began to rub against her marking her with his scent.

She was smaller than him and so incredibly soft. His beast growled in contentment. It was more than pleased with her. Her eyes twinkled with merriment at him as she echoed back her own growl of contentment.

She rolled over onto her back and gave him a clear view of her throat as a sign that she saw him as her alpha and mate. He stood over her asserting his dominance for a second before dropping his head and licking her face again, his beast was clearly pleased with her.

Moving off of her he nudged her with his muzzle and looked toward the direction of his castle. She shifted to her feet and followed him as he took off for home. It was late in the night and dawn would soon be approaching. He wanted her safely in the walls of his castle before anything else could happen to her.

Still he relished this time with her. It was the first time he was getting to see her in her wolf. In either form she was truly striking. His beast liked having her running next to him. It fulfilled a primal side of him he hadn't realized was there. He could hardly take his eyes off of her.

Despite her smaller form she kept up with him easily. She stayed just slightly behind him allowing him to run point. Sesshomaru wished that they could stay out longer and fully enjoy being together with their beasts, but his protective instincts demanded for him to herd her back to safety.

As they approached the castle gates he shifted back to his humanoid form and tucked his beast back into its cage. Standing up he shook his hair back as he silently watched Akemi wrestle her own beast back into its corner. Eventually she succeeded and stood facing him with a tired smile on her face.

Seeing how exhausted she was from wrestling with her beast, Sesshomaru swept her up into his arms. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and breathed him in before drifting off into sleep. Smiling at her actions, he walked up to the gate and waited for his guards to open them.

Once he had her inside the castle he let his guard relax a little. Taking his woman to his room he stopped only long enough to instruct Kyo to watch after things while he rested with his little wolf. For once Kyo did not feel the need to tease him but let him be on his way.

Sesshomaru kicked the doors to his quarters closed and set Akemi down on his bed. He stripped off his clothing and tossed it in a nearby chair. Turning back to his woman he stripped her down and tossed her clothing with his own. He crawled into bed next to her before pulling the covers up and over the both of them. He craved skin to skin contact with her even if he had no intentions and it going anywhere. His beast just needed to feel and know she was his.

Akemi let out a little moan as he positioned himself on his side next to her. Her petite body curled into his own. Even in her sleep she had sought him out. Sesshomaru felt complete with her next to him. He gently stroked her hair back from her face before wrapping his arms around her. As he drifted off to sleep Sesshomaru thought of how much he had changed since meeting his little wolf.

She had taken a deadly cold killer and softened his rough edges. He could not see his life now without her in it. The fact that someone dared try to take her from him infuriated him. Lord Tomo would soon pay for his actions. No one messed with him and lived to tell the tale.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Tomo stared at his wounded men. He was furious with them. "You mean to tell me one little girl took on all of you an escaped? Please tell me why I should let you live?

The oldest stepped forward. "My lord, I apologize for failing you. We underestimated her strength. She called up a blizzard and winds so fierce and cold that they nearly killed us. She is not some meek little pup like we were lead to believe by lord Shigeo."

Lord Tomo weighed his man's words. Never before had he Failed Tomo or lied to him. He was easily one of his most trusted men. But it made him wonder just how powerful Lady Akemi really was. She would have no doubt given him strong heirs. The fact that she had gotten away from him multiple times angered him greatly. Shigeo had sworn she was a weak willed twit with impeccable bloodlines. Well it looked like she had recently grown a backbone.

Any other time he would have found this amusing. But right now it just irritated him. He had never before not gotten what he wanted. As if to add insult to injury that young pup Sesshomaru was getting the mate that was supposed to be his. With this newest fail the girl would be under lock and key. Sesshomaru would not give him another chance to steal her away now. Hell he was probably fucking and mating her right now to insure that Tomo could never have her.

Gazing at his men with a steely gaze he dismissed them. The men thanked him for sparing their lives and hurried out before he changed his mind. They damn well better be thanking him. He should kill each and every one of the sorry mutts. But he was not a stupid man and he knew Sesshomaru would want revenge eventually for the slight he believed Tomo had done to him. It was only a matter of time until they faced off. And if Tomo had his way he would show the insulate pup just who the real alpha was.

He needed to start formulating a plan of attack. When the time came he would not be caught unprepared. He had not reached his age without learning a few tricks. Sesshomaru would regret ever laying eyes on what was his.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

***Alright! We have a kick ass Akemi who saved herself and a pissed off Tomo who is pissed that Sesshy has what he wants! Now that she is back under Sesshomaru's watchful eye what does this mean for the battle between him and Tomo? They also still have a mating ceremony coming up!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Akemi woke up enveloped in Sesshomaru's arms. His scent filled her head, making her smile. She loved this. Waking up feeling warm and secure with his scent all over her. His arms like steel bands securing her to him.

Wiggling she turned so that she could see his face. But her wiggling seemed to be waking up other parts of him. She blushed furiously as she realized that she was naked as a new born babe. Even worse was the fact that his very large male member was hot and hard against her stomach.

Though she and Sesshomaru had fooled around some over the last two weeks they had never actually seen each other completely naked. Actually she had only seen him shirtless once. He was always up and dressed before she awoke.

Curiosity overcame her and she stared at his bare chest. Easing the sheet down a few inches, she let her eyes roam over the broad expanse of smooth muscle. He was magnificent. Her fingers itched to touch him but she didn't want to risk waking him. Growing bolder she eased the sheet down a little lower.

She nearly died of excitement when she saw his ripped abs and trail of silver hair that disappeared below the sheet. Oh and the cut v at his hips made her shudder with lust. He was truly an exquisite creature.

Akemi desperately wanted to lift that sheet and see just what was poking her stomach. Did she dare? _Hell yeah I do_ , her mind yelled! Lifting the sheet she looked down and nearly fainted. That was supposed to fit inside her? Her eyes were practically bugging out of her head. She knew that a first time was supposed to be uncomfortable but that would surely rip her apart. Maybe that is why he had never let her see it or touch it before.

A deep chuckle made her drop the sheet and clutch it to her breasts. Dear lord he had caught her ogling him in his sleep! Her face grew even redder with embarrassment. Falling back on her pillow she pulled the sheet over her head and groaned. Lord only knew what he thought of her now.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru woke to the feeling of someone staring at him. Cracking open one eye he watched as his little wolf lifted their bedsheet and glanced down at his morning wood. He could not help but to chuckle as he watched her emotions flit over her face. Curiosity came first and was quickly followed by surprise and shock. She was so expressive.

Her eyes flew up to his and her already flushed skin turned beat red. She dropped the sheet and flopped down pulling her section of the sheet over her face. Sesshomaru laughed and tugged the sheet down to reveal her mortified face. Dropping a kiss on her delectable pink lips, he began to nuzzle her.

"I am all yours little wolf. You have my permission to look at me all you like. I hope that in return I can do the same." The last words he practically purred in her ear. Oh how he wanted her so badly. He just had to wait a couple more days and then they would not leave this room for days if he had his way. Never before had he wanted a female this badly.

Akemi shivered at his words. The man could tempt a saint when he dropped his voice down to that sexy whisper.

Sesshomaru pulled back and gave her a full view of his chiseled chest. He knew females loved his physic. He was a strong alpha male after all. But he was unprepared for her to reach out and stroke his chest. Her fingers ran along his collar bones and then down his sternum. His flesh broke out in goosebumps and he nearly moaned when her fingers traced over his flat nipples.

The woman was driving him crazy and she was barely touching him. His breath sucked in as she trailed her hand down his chest and stroked the happy trail below his belly button. His eyes jumped from watching her hand to staring into her brilliant blue eyes. They were wide with uncertainty and her teeth held her bottom lip captive. He wanted to free her lip and suck it into his own mouth.

It took everything in Sesshomaru not to flip her on her back underneath him and take her. The scent of her arousal was permeating the air. His beast demanded that they take her and mark her so that no other male could take her from him.

Her hand shifted again and traced where the sheet cut off her view of the rest of him. If she moved her hand down just a few more inches she could stroke him. His member jumped at the thought.

Akemi giggled at his reaction to her. Grabbing her hand he kissed it before linking their fingers together. "As much as I love your touch and wish for you to continue that very lovely exploration of my person you have to stop. My beast will demand I take you and mark you if we don't. I want to do things right with you, so that means waiting a couple more days for the mating ceremony."

Akemi groaned at his words. She did not want to wait! She desperately wanted him to teach her more. Touching and exploring him made her desire him even more. Pouting she looked at him from under her eyelashes but nodded. She couldn't help but to tease him just a little bit more though. She snuggled up to him pressing her chest too his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him suck in another breath and nearly smiled. Sliding a silken leg over his own, she reveled in the feeling of his warm strong body flush against her own.

Sesshomaru let out a growl of pleasure. Her chest was pressed against his side and when he felt her slip her leg over his own his beast howled. He loved feeling her bare skin against his. The way she just seamlessly fit against him.

Growling Sesshomaru leapt from the bed and reached for his pants. For the first time in his life he was running. His little wolf was just too much of a temptation. Fixing his pants in place he turned to look at his little wolf and nearly drooled. She was laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand, watching him. What undid him the most was the soft sexy smile and gently draped sheet that barely hid her body from view.

Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath and let it out. _I am mating a little minx not a wolf,_ he thought to himself. But even as the though ran through his head he knew he was a lucky bastard. To have such a genuinely kind, loving, and sexy mate was not something he had ever thought he would have. At best he had hoped for a mate he could tolerate.

Sesshomaru finished dressing himself before walking to the bed and dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I have a meeting to attend to this morning but I will have lunch prepared for us in my private gardens. Be good and allow my men to watch over you today. I don't want you to leave their sight."

She frowned but agreed. He took in the sight of her for a few more moments before he left. Despite how badly he would like to stay with her he needed to address the issue at hand. Tomo needed to die. No one went against him like that and got away with it. He was not feared for no reason.

Walking to his conference room, he found it already full of people. The only person that surprised him in the room and that was his half brother Inuyasha. Looking at his brother he arched an eyebrow. The impudent pup just smirked at him.

Kyo was the first to break the silence. "My Lord, I have our security bumped up and men taking shifts for constant watch. I have also already taken the liberty of adding another guard for Lady Akemi. He should be reporting to her even as we speak. Hana has also decided to help keep an eye on her mistress until we have things taken care of to your satisfaction."

Sesshomaru nodded to his friend the shift his gaze to Jaken and Myoga, two of his most trusted advisors. "What do we know about Lord Tomo? And does anyone know where Shigeo is hiding out at? I want no more surprises."

Myoga cleared out his throat and spoke up. "Lord Tomo is a very old, rich, and prominent youkai in the Norther Lands despite being from a dubious lineage. He lives in a large fortress that it well guarded. His original mate died young after giving him two female pups. Both of which he married off for political alliances. What I have gathered from his peers is that no one truly likes the man. He has not cultivated many true friends, but does have more than a few lesser lords under his thumb. Shigeo being one of them. He met Lady Akemi only a handful of times and all of those were after her parents deaths. She is of a blue blooded line and Lord Tomo lusted after that fact and the hope that she would birth him a strong male pup to carry on his line. He apparently has a penchant for getting what he wants one way or another."

Kouga nodded. "He is a nasty old bastard for sure but I understand why he wants my cousin. Akemi is the last link of the Kumiko line. As you all know they were an old and dignified line filled with warriors. They practically ran the Northern Lands. Akemi not only inherited their heritage but all their lands. Mating with her would have given Lord Tomo more power and the prestige of having a pup with that heritage. I think he is hoping to further his own line by boosting it with a blue blood."

"Akemi's father was a Chiyo and a distant cousin of mine. His line is not as old and prestigious but it is nothing to laugh over either. They were good and honorable people, as well as quit wealthy. Lord Shigeo is the last living male of the line and has never mated and produced any heirs so the lands were willed to Akemi. Shigeo was never good with money or inspiring loyalty so I don't think he would have inherited even if he had produced his own male heir. That leaves Akemi the recipient of quit a bit of land and wealth. She is truly the wealthiest heiress ever to be born in the North."

Everyone in the room just stared at Kouga. Inuyasha broke the silence with a long low whistle. "Well shit Sesshomaru. No wonder why you have had so much trouble with keeping her to yourself. If I were you I would go mark her and bind her to me right now."

Sesshomaru growled. "Inuyasha if I recall correctly you had some trouble of your own courting and marking your mate."

Inuyasha snorted at him. "Yeah well, I had to worry about a sacred jewel, a demented sociopath, and a time traveling well. I think that would give any youkai trouble."

Kouga snickered. "Mutt face you screwed up every time you turned around with her. Honestly I don't know how you managed to talk her into mating your sorry self."

Glaring, Inuyasha flipped Kouga off. "That coming from the guy who didn't even remember he promised to mate his own woman. How is Ayame anyway?"

Kouga glared at Inuyasha right back, but his eyes softened as they thought of his mate. "She is due to give birth to our first pup soon. She is still hell on wheels though, but I love her."

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes at their banter had he been a lesser youkai. "Gentlemen if you are done we have serious matters to discuss. Do we know where Shigeo is? I do not want him to be an issue I have to deal with unexpectedly."

Jaken weighed in this time. "He was last seen heading into Lord Tomo's castle and has not been seen since then. Whispers are going around that Tomo was displeased with him and locked him in his dungeon. People that go their apparently rarely make it back out alive."

Sesshomaru steeple his fingers and viewed the men around his table. Anyone who saw the steely look in his eye knew he was capable of cold controlled deadly violence. "Then that leaves the question of what we should do about Tomo. He dared to try to take what was mine. He needs to be taught a lesson that he won't soon forget."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was sure that today was the best birthday she had had in years. She had lunch with Sesshomaru and Rin, where Sesshomaru had gifted her with a necklace with a sapphire pendant. He had said it was to match her eyes, but she was pretty sure he just wanted to mark her as his. Still he could have given her a rock and she would have treasured it.

After that she had run into a human woman with a hanyou daughter in her arms. To her shock it was Sesshomaru's sister in law and niece. She had not even known he had a niece. Akemi had instantly fallen in love with the toddler. The girl had silver hair with adorable little ears and big blue eyes like her mother. Akemi wondered if her own pups with Sesshomaru would look similar.

She had spent the rest of the day talking to and getting to know her sister in law. Having grown up an only child in a small family, she was more than happy to welcome them into Sesshomaru's home and get to know them. She had even offered to take the little girl into the gardens to play while Kagome took a nap and recuperated from her journey to the castle.

That was how Sesshomaru found her an hour later. Two guards stood posted near her and a toddler was running around with flowers in her hair. He recognized her quickly as his brother's child. He supposed she was kind of cute. It made Sesshomaru's heart do something funny to see Akemi smile and handle the child with such apparent joy. He knew then that he would have as many pups with her as she would give him.

Catching sight of her uncle the little girl ran to him and wrapped her little arms around his legs. "Unki Sesshy! Up please!"

Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable but picked the little girl up and nodded as she jabbered away at him. Akemi gave him a brilliant smile as she walked toward them. "Looks like she found someone she likes more than me. Though I can't say I blame her as I think you are very handsome myself," she murmured.

Sesshomaru's beast pranced with pride. He slipped his arm around his woman and walked toward a bench. Little Keiko hopped down and ran to try to catch a butterfly.

Akemi leaned into Sesshomaru. After last night and this morning she was much more relaxed and open with him. It was amazing how something could happen to you and make you realize just how stupid holding back is. However much time the gods granted her with Sesshomaru she would live every moment to its fullest.

She knew she had a lot to learn about her soon to be mate but she could not imagine any youkai more perfect than him. He may have a tough outer shell but inside he was protective and caring. She knew he would always do his best by her and maybe one day he would even love her. She knew she was already falling for him.

Akemi let out a little laugh as Keiko pounced trying to catch her butterfly. One day she would watch one of her own pups do the same. The thought warmed her and made her lean in closer to Shesshomaru.

"How come you never mentioned your brother and his family," Akemi asked.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "We are not close. Until a few years ago we did not even acknowledge each other's existence."

Akemi frowned. "That is sad. I would like to have a large family. I don't ever want to feel alone again. I want our children to know their cousins."

Sesshomaru ran a hand over her hair and looked out across the garden. "I would like that also."

Seeing that he was not going to say anything more she just smiled and enjoyed the moment. It might not seem like much but she knew for Sesshomaru that was an enormous admission. He was not much for speaking of his feelings but he was clearly trying for her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dinner that night was a loud affair. Everyone was talking strategies and guessing who was going to make what move. Akemi did not care for it one bit. She was not stupid, she knew that something had to be done with Lord Tomo. But she did not like the idea of sieging his castle.

If it was up to her she would cut off all his resources and take away everything that mattered to him. Let him live out the last of his days in poverty with no power or political clout. That was what would hurt the man the most. All of which she could do if she could take back her lands and set things to rights.

She just had to bide her time. Sesshomaru would take her back to her own lands after they mated. Then he could help her build back up her lands and power. She would be a major player in the political arena with her family heritage and money. But it would be her charm and loyalty to her people that would sway people to her side. Once she had backing she could start systematically stripping Lord Tomo of all he had dear.

Never let it be said that she could not be hard and devious when the time called for it. She was a strong demoness. Had she not proved that by freeing herself and getting back to Sesshomaru on her own? But did anyone ask her for her opinion of the matter of Tomo? Nope.

Poking at her plate she tried not to be mad. She knew that Sesshomaru was just trying to protect her. He did not wish for her to have to deal with anymore unpleasantness after everything that she had already been through. She could commend him for that, but it was her life that had been interfered with not his. Perhaps she could even sway him to see things her way once they got up north.

Yawning she tried to keep her eyes open and listen to the flow of conversations around her. She loved hearing Kouga and Inuyasha argue back and forth. She had had no idea that they even knew each other until dinner. It was a small world that they lived in. They apparently had been frienemies for years. And Kagome clearly loved speaking to Rin and asking her about the things she was learning and what she wanted to do with her life.

In a warped way they were all a large family and she loved it. Most people never got a second chance to have another family after losing one. Yet here she was sitting at the head table with her own big dysfunctional one.

"Ready for bed?" A husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Only if you are coming with me," she whispered back.

"Minx," Sesshomaru laughed as he nuzzled her ear.

Inuyasha snorted at them. "You two get a room already. I got a little kid at the table."

Everyone at the table chuckled, causing Akemi to blush furiously. Taking Sesshomaru's hand she said her good nights to the table. Walking hand in hand with Sesshomaru to their room felt nice. She had never really gotten to do this before. It felt natural.

Her two guards followed far behind and stayed at the door as they went inside. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "I wanted to do that all night."

Akemi leaned into his warmth. Feeling bold she pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. Hearing his growl of contentment, she pressed another one a little lower. She laughed as he swept her up in his arms and promptly dropped her on the bed.

She rolled to her side and looked up at him enjoying the playful side of him no one else ever got to see. But he showed it to her. The gods had truly blessed her when they sent her to that mating challenge.

Sesshomaru moved behind the screen across the room and changed into his sleeping attire while she did the same. When he came back to their bed she was already curled up beneath the covers. He slid in next to her and nuzzled her neck.

"Good night my little wolf," he murmured to her as she drifted off to sleep. If she could hear that every night for the rest of her days she would be the happiest woman in the world.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

***Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I am thinking for the next one she gets mated and we find out a little more about what Sesshomaru has planned for Tomo? Review and let me know what you think!***


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you guys! I have had a lot going on but as a sorry I have an extra-long chapter full of lemons for you! Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru was nervous and restless. In his life he could count the number of times he had truly been nervous on one hand. Today was the day he would mate Akemi.

He had woken up early and left her to sleep in. Unused to the feelings rolling around inside him he had slipped out of their room and went for a walk through his gardens. As a superior youkai he should not have such feelings. Surely he was beyond such things.

After all he knew Akemi wanted to be with him now. She finally dropped all the walls she had built around herself and let him in. And with the security so tight around the castle so there was no way she would get kidnaped again. Plus all the lord and ladies that would be attending knew better than to screw with him. Even the most catty of females would be on their best behavior while in his home.

Sesshomaru made his way back to the castle once he had himself composed. He would not let anyone know that nerves had driven him out of his bed so early. As far as anyone else was concerned he was just more than ready to mate his gorgeous wolf.

Walking through the castle he took in the pots of over flowing flowers. Tables were draped in elegant fabric and his staff was putting the last of the touches to the dining hall. He had no doubt that the main gardens would look immaculate as well. His little wolf had insisted on doing the ceremony in them. There was not much he would not give her if she asked for it.

Today would be perfect for her because he would not allow it to be any other way. She deserved to have a special day without worry. A day where she could just be happy and celebrate the dawning of a new life with him.

"Sesshomaru, you are up!" Inuyasha called out to him.

Kyo, who had come in with Inuyasha, strode up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come we need to get you cleaned and dressed for your ceremony. Hana has already went to get Lady Akemi prepared."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at him. "I believe I have a few hours before the ceremony starts."

Kyo gave him a devilish grin and pulled Inuyasha into the fray. "Yeah but it is tradition for the men to supply you with drink and give the groom a hard time."

"No." Shrugging off his friends arm he ignored him and set about checking the last minute details.

Kyo stared at Sesshomaru hard. "But Sesshomaru its tradition and we need you nice and relaxed for your ceremony. You are going to want to drag her off the minute the deed is done but you will not be able to. You will have to make it through the feast and receive all of the well wishes. Trust me you are going to need a nice hot soak and some wine beforehand."

Inuyasha slipped out from under Kyo's arm to face his brother. "Listen Sesshomaru as someone who went through this, you are going to want to relax and have a drink. Enjoy this day with Akemi. I know you are the serious one and always strong, stoic. You are a perfectionist and that is cool, but the whole reason this day means so much to Akemi is because she is sharing it with you. How is she supposed to enjoy herself if her mate is thinking too much about everything else going on around him?"

Sesshomaru weighed Inuyasha's and Kyo's words carefully before answering. "I will make sure everything is as it should be for the day and then I will meet the two of you in my office this ritual."

Kyo smiled in triumph. "I will give you half an hour then I will come and drag you out if need be."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. They both knew no one could drag him out unless he wanted to be drug.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was honestly like a dream. To wake up and be bathed, scrubbed, and polished. Servants styled her hair and rubbed her body down with lotions. Then right before the ceremony her kimono was readied and placed on her.

Every woman in the room had teared up and told her how beautiful she looked. And for the first time in a long time she truly felt like she was heart stoppingly gorgeous.

Hana hugged her and whispered in her ear. "We are truly grateful that Lord Sesshomaru chose you. You are beautiful inside and out."

Akemi felt the burn of tears in her eyes at her friend's remark because she knew Hana truly meant it. Squeezing Hana tightly she whispered a thank you and followed the women out of the room.

Her procession lead her to the heavy double doors that opened up into the garden. Though Sesshomaru had said that traditionally the ceremony was held in doors, she had known that the gardens would make it special. It would be beautiful since it was in bloom. It was almost symbolic. Having it in the garden showed their own new and blooming love.

Sesshomaru had not been able to say no after she had told him that was how she felt.

Smiling she let the women fuss over her one last time before stepping out into the garden to go meet her mate.

A hush came over the crowed as everyone tuned to see her. There were awes and murmurs of excitement at seeing the new Lady of the West. She could make out her cousin shinning happiness for her. She could see Kagome, Inuyasha, and their daughter with open looks of pure joy at seeing the newest member of their family finally being bound to Sesshomaru, cementing her too them.

Finally she turned her eyes forward to look at her mate. Sesshomaru stood regal and perfect in his ceremonial garb. The sunlight glistened off his silky silver hair, almost making him too handsome to look at.

The cherry tree behind him was in full bloom and petals drifted across the air as a soft breeze stirred them. It created a dreamy effect that perfectly fit how she felt.

Akemi saw no one and nothing other than Sesshomaru in that moment. And when she reached him and gave him her hand, she knew everything was going to be ok. Sesshomaru would never let it be any other way. He would always take care of her and see that she was safe. He would heal the jagged edges of her heart.

Somehow she had went from running and hiding to feeling like she was home. Sesshomaru managed to see the real her, hurt and all. He soothed the pain away that she had not even realized had been eating away at her. He had become her salvation. She would never be able to thanks the gods enough for leading her to him in her time of need.

Together as one they spoke the ceremonial binding words. His deep baritone and her soft melodic voice blending seamlessly to create one voice. The officiant of the ceremony then tied her left wrist to his right with a silken cord, binding them to one another.

"May this signify the bond that has been forged between you. One that can never be broken and should always be cherished." And with those words the ceremony was completed. She was officially the Lady of the West.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru desperately wanted out of the hall. The reception was indeed long and tedious as Inuyasha and Kyo had predicted. Both he and Akemi had to sit through what felt like hours of greetings and well wishes. Then eat and jest with family and friends as the feast went into full swing.

Eating with only one hand had been challenging, but their tied hands could not be undone until they retired to their chamber at the end of the festivities.

Growling in irritation he shifted in his seat trying not to think about how delicious his mate smelled. Or how undeniably perfect she looked in her ceremonial kimono. His beast wanted very badly to get its paws on what laid underneath the garment.

Akemi looked up at him in confusion when she heard his growl. Sesshomaru gentled his face and gave her a small smile. If she knew just how badly he wanted her she would probably run screaming from the hall. Breathing deeply he calmed himself like he would going into battle. Shoving everything out of his mind leaving it clear. He would make this night perfect for her if he had to kill himself to do it.

Inuyasha apparently was taking great delight in his suffering. Every time he looked at his younger brother his eyes seemed to laughing at him. Thankfully his mate Kagome kept him in line, elbowing his brother whenever he looked like he was about to say something mischievous.

For the first time Sesshomaru really noticed how well Inuyasha and his mate balanced one another out. He felt like Akemi was like that for him. She knew how to express what he could not. Somehow she saw the real him that he was forced to hide behind a wall of cool indifference.

Lacing the fingers of his tied hand with Akemi's he stood. "Come it is time for us to leave." She smiled up at him shyly and followed him out of the hall. If it were not for their guests he would have swept her up into his arms and flown them to their room.

His men and guests whistled and called out as they passed, causing the little wolf next to him to blush. Sesshomaru nearly laughed, but instead gave the room an uncharacteristic devilish grin. Those close enough to see it erupted in laughter and raised a glass to him.

Yes he was a lucky bastard and he knew it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

LEMON

Akemi was so excited she could barely stand it. Finally she was going to have her Sesshomaru. After weeks of teasing glimpses at what he could make her feel she was finally going to experience true pleasure.

Her shorter legs could barely keep up with his long stride. She apparently was not the only one ready for what was about to happen next.

Akemi's body thumbed with anticipation. By the time they finally made it to his private rooms she was ready to jump him. But he just swept her up into his strong arms and kissed her so passionately she felt it all the way to her toes. The man was magic with his mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she moaned into his mouth causing his arms to tighten around her. She wanted to smile. Driving him crazy was quickly becoming her new favorite pastime. She loved knowing she was the one pushing this strong lord to the edge of his control.

Feeling wicked she let her hands slip into his hair and griped it tightly. She was rewarded with a deep rumbling growl. His large hands moved to cup her ass and he ground his hips into hers. This is what she wanted so badly. Him losing control and giving himself to her. No walls or holding back. Just pure unabashed want and need.

Their lips clashed and his tongue found its way into her mouth caressing it and tasting her. She pushed the kiss deeper even though she was new to this she couldn't help but want more. One hot kiss melted into another and eventually she lost her ability to think.

Sesshomaru must have discovered some shred of restraint because he eased of on the kiss and gently nipped her bottom lip. He set her back on her feet and began to undress her. His golden eyes molten and lust filled as the candle light flickered around the room.

"You make me want to rip your clothes off and take you hard and fast little wolf. It's a dangerous game you are playing with me." Hearing those words whispered so seductively in her ear had her thighs clamping together, wishing he was there between them.

Akemi had no idea how much more of this she could take. How could her body feel so much all at once? "Please," she murmured. She was desperate for more of his touch.

He seemed to like her begging because he finally started to kiss her again. This time he kept his lips gentle and took his time. He nibbled and sipped at her lips before kissing along her jaw to her ear.

Once there he began to nibble on her earlobe sending a bolt of lightning through her body. But he did not stop there, he moved his lips down her neck and nipped hard at the place he would later put his mark. His tongue laved over the now tender spot soothing it.

Akemi's heart was pounding now. Her breathing growing more ragged with each swipe of his tongue and press of his lips. And he was only on her neck!

She could not stand it anymore and started tearing at his clothes. If he was not going to take her clothes off then she was damn well going to get his off.

Sesshomaru just laughed and grabbed her hands. Apparently he found humor in driving her crazy with lust. "Now, now. No rush darling."

Akemi let out a frustrated sound that strongly disagreed with his statement. If this was payback for her own teasing then she was thoroughly punished.

Sesshomaru's POV

He was getting drunk off of her scent. She smelled and tasted so damn good he really did want to rip her clothes off her and throw her down on his bed and take her. But he knew for her first time he needed to be gentle.

His father had once told him to begin as you meant to go on. He did not want to start things off rushed and hurried and hurt her. Sesshomaru found himself wanting to take his time and cherish her like he would do the rest of his life. So no matter how much she pushed him he would not sway from his decision.

Slowly, and with great care, he began to undress his mate. She stared up at him with lust glazed eyes and shivered at every brush of his fingers against her skin. When he finally took off the last piece of clothing covering her he had to step back and appreciate just how gorgeous his woman was.

No woman could ever be more perfect than her in this moment. Her skin was milky white and looked so damn soft he wanted to just run his hands all over her for hours. And those sexy blue stripes on her strong shoulders and curve of her hips made his beast howl in pleasure.

Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her softly on the bed. Her blue eyes stared at him wide and unsure but trusting. And with that one look he would always be hers. He undressed himself as slowly as he had her. He wanted her to see all of him. Stripped and bared for her and her only.

When he saw her eyes shift over every inch of him he nearly groaned. There was no mistaking the hunger inn that gaze. Her beast had to be clawing at its cage every bit as badly as his own. After tonight there would be no separating them.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru crawled into bed and kneeled next to her. He gave into his desire and stroked his hands over her body reverently. She let out the sexiest little moans and gasps as he would touch sensitive part of her. And lord Sesshomaru loved finding just where each and every one of those were.

He let his hands trail down her long smooth legs and then trail back up along the inside of her silky thighs. When his hand grazed her center he shuddered at how wet she already was. If he wanted he could take her right now and she would be all for it. Still he held himself back and just stroked her clit enough to have her hips arching and her breath to catch.

Moving his hand away from her he opened her legs and settled himself between them. His large muscular body blanketed her own smaller frame and it felt amazing to have so much over her bare skin against him. He kissed her hungrily and enjoyed her giving back just as much as she was taking. Her small hands were running up and down his back before tangling in his hair as a desperate attempt to keep him where he was. It made his beast growl in pleasure and strut around.

Sesshomaru drifted kisses down her jaw to her neck and then to her chest. His lips skimmed over her delicate pink nipples and then his tongue came out to play. He ran it over and around the small buds taking in their texture and flavor. Akemi's body arching with every touch he gave them.

By the time he sucked one into his mouth her claws were starting to dig into his shoulder. The bite of pain just made him want her more. Pleasure burned through his veins like fire. She was the most exquisite things in this world and he worshiped her with his mouth.

He nipped at the nipple currently in his mouth and then shifted to give the other one the same treatment. The noise she let out as he did that had his erection go painfully hard. He was all too aware how close he was to that wet glorious heat between her legs. He was almost sure he was already leaking and he was not nearly finished with what he wanted to do yet. He would not disgrace himself by coming before he was damn well ready to.

Leaving her breasts he trailed open mouthed kisses down her abdomen to her center. She cried out and arched her hips into his mouth as his tongue began to caress her. Sesshomaru loved the way she tasted, all sweet and innocent. It drove him wild with need.

His tongue began to move over her clit mercilessly as his fingers slid inside of her. Every moan and sigh she made was a testament to his skills. Her fingers had a death grip on his hair as his fingers pumped shallowly within her, readying her for him. And with each pump her essence coated his fingers showing him just how turned on and ready she was. It did not take long before she was coming and moaning his name.

Sesshomaru nearly lost himself in the scent and taste of her and that was all his beast needed to slip into control. He lifted his head and Akemi's was thrown back in pleasure. Her chest heaving and her breast shiny and wet from his mouth. The beast growled in pleasure. This is how his mate should always look, sated, glowing with pleasure.

Sesshomaru was only vaguely aware of himself crawling back up over his mate. When his beast was in charge his consciousness was still there but he was running more off of instinct and need. His beast was the most basic side of himself and it wanted to mate.

Akemi's eyes met his as he settled himself between her thighs once again. Her own blue eyes glazed over in pleasure and ringed in red. She growled and ground her hips up against his own, delighting in the friction. It made his beast grin wickedly.

Griping her thigh in one hand he pulled it up next to his hip and he positioned himself at her entrance. He paused before entering to look her and looked deeply in her eyes. "Mine." Then pushed inside her.

He eased himself gently into her letting her get used to his size. It took everything in him to hold still as he was enveloped by her wet heat. And when he was finally buried inside her to the hilt he let out a howl of triumph. She was finally his in every sense of the word and it felt so damn good.

Sharp teeth nipped at his shoulder causing him to look down. His little wolfs eyes were now just as red as his own. Her smooth legs came up to wrap around his hips causing him to shift deeper inside her. There was no doubting now that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"Yours," she growled out and kissed him fiercely. She was a she wolf claiming her mate.

Sesshomaru began to move then in strong smooth strokes. On every thrust he made sure to graze her clit, causing a shiver to run through them both. And when her inner walls began to clinch around him in pleasure he could not help but pick up speed.

Akemi seemed to like that because she began to claw his back, silently begging for more. Sweat began to coat their bodies as they strained against one another taking every bit of pleasure that the other offered.

Then he felt it, the moment that his beast had been waiting for. Her body stiffened below him, her silken channel clamping down around him, and her eyes going blind with pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Sesshomaru came hard inside of her at the sheer sight of it. His body jerking with pleasure inside of her. His hips continued to pump riding out the most amazing orgasm in his life. His canines descended and he sunk them in the crook of her neck. And then he came again as he felt her own canines do the same.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. His heartbeat syncing with her own and he swore he could feel every ounce of her own pleasure. It was the most incredible experience in his life. It was as if they had melded into one being.

Then his teeth reseeded and he threw his head back and howled to the world that the alpha had found his mate.

End lemon

Akemi's POV

Akemi came awake gradually and realized that something really heavy was on top of her cutting off her air supply. Groaning she shoved at broad shoulders. An answering groan sounded and she felt strong arms surround her and then roll. The change in position allowed her to sprawl over the male chest.

She kissed the chest below her in thanks because she knew she didn't have the energy to move. Never before had she ever felt this relaxed. Her whole body was limp and thoroughly sated.

The feeling of a tongue lapping at her neck brought her back down to earth. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before. She felt loved and at peace. Sesshomaru had finally made her his, and she had made him hers.

Had her inner beast been feline instead of canine it would be purring. As it was her beast had climbed back into its cage happily. Akemi did a full body stretch causing her to sigh happily. She could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru seemed to have other plans. He shifted below her and slid out of bed. Akemi grumbled but turned her face into the blankets under her. Inhaling deeply, she smelling their mixed scents. It was incredibly soothing.

She heard the sound of water splashing but ignored it. All she really wanted to do was sleep. But Sesshomaru's strong arms came around her once more and scooped her up. She blinked heavy lidded eyes open and stared at her mate. His gaze was soft and loving as he looked down at her.

Within a few steps he stopped at a large claw foot tub. The sound of water she had heard must have been him filling it up with the buckets of water that were sitting next to the fireplace. Sesshomaru lowered her gently into the warm water. She moaned as it surrounded her and eased the aches she had not even realized she had.

Sesshomaru surprised her by climbing in behind her and pulling her back against his chest. They both sighed in contentment. Relaxing back against her mate she just let herself be.

Eventually Sesshomaru began running a soft, soaped piece of cloth over her. Having him clean her caused her cheeks to blush. She knew it was stupid after he had literally just had his hands and mouth all over her, but this was different. Her brain was not clouded by lust she was very aware of the areas he was touching with that cloth.

Her traitorous body began to come to life and she moaned when those talented fingers of his dipped between her legs. His touch was gentle as he stroked her with the cloth cleaning her.

"Easy darling," his deep voice rumbled in her ear. "I just want to take care of you."

Akemi's heart clenched at those words. She knew he meant them and that floored her. An uncle who had known her all her life had treated her like she was nothing, and yet this man who had only known her two weeks treasured her.

Sitting up Akemi turned herself around until she was straddling Sesshomaru's lap. Placing her hands gently on his cheeks and looked him dead in the eye and said the words her heart had been wanting to say since the night he had found her in the woods. "I love you Sesshomaru."

She watched as shock rippled over his feature quickly followed by joy. A week ago he never would have allowed her to see his emotions, but now she knew when they were alone he would never hide anything from her. He might not be read to say the words but his every touch and look showed her he did. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and nuzzled her neck.

Smiling down at her mate she took the cloth from his hand and added more soap to it and began washing him. While she was running the cloth over his shoulders she noticed his mating mark. Normally right after a mating it was a raw bite mark that would soon become a white raised scar. But that isn't what this one looked like.

No Sesshomaru's was a raised silver moon. She could just barely see her teeth marks in it. Reaching out she gently let her fingertips graze it. Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate. He grabbed her hips and arched himself into her.

Gasping she dropped her hand and gripped the side of the tub. Shocked Akemi looked at Sesshomaru. "Is my mark like yours?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes." Then his fingers trailed over her own mark and she knew what had caused that reaction in him. It was like when he had licked it earlier, sensation rocked through her. "We soul bonded. It is rare but it happens. You were always meant to be mine little wolf."

Akemi's eyes misted with tears. She was so incredibly happy she could not contain it. Her arms wrapped around her mates neck and she hugged him to her tightly. She had finally found a love of her very own and this proved it. No matter what else happen she would always have a place at his side. He would never forsake her or hurt her. No matter how many lifetimes they lived they would always find one another.

Sesshomaru gently stroked her back and let himself bask in this moment. He had everything he could ever want right here in his arms.

When Akemi finally pulled herself together she gave Sesshomaru the most radiant smile he had ever seen. It sucked the breath right out of him. Laughing with joy Akemi bolted from the tub and out toward the balcony.

Sesshomaru sat in the tub for a moment in confusion wondering what the hell his mate thought she was doing before he leapt out to follow her. Neither of them paying any heed to the trail of water they were leaving behind.

Once outside Akemi shifted and stood proud and beautiful in her wolf form. Her tail twitching sassily at her mate begging him to come after her. Then she bounded over the palace walls and into the woods beyond.

Sesshomaru grinned at her playful display before joining her in her fun.

Akemi bounded through the woods taking in the sights and the sounds. Her beast howled happily as it stretched its legs and opened up its senses. There was nothing like a good run after amazing sex apparently.

Scenting some deer she veered off toward them. The deer hearing her come toward them, took off. Akemi gave a merry chase letting the thrill of the hunt take over. She caught sight of Sesshomaru and worked with him to head the deer where they wanted them. And when the moment was right they went in for their kills.

Akemi's wolf guided her to a fat doe's neck and she clamped down. The doe never stood a chance against a wolf her size. With the doe hanging from her jaw she pranced over to Sesshomaru. He of course had a buck locked in his massive jaws.

He gave her a haughty look and then ripped into his snack. Really even though it was a nice sized buck with a demon his size it did not last long. She on the other hand was smaller and took more time with her own catch enjoying the fruits of her labor.

Licking her muzzle she looked up from the remains of her meal and looked around. She saw a flash of white fur and watched as her proud fierce mate launched himself into the nearby pond. Had she been in her human form she would have laughed.

He was splashing around and acting like a pup. Not about to let him have all the fun she took off after him and dove in herself. They romped around and played until they were worn out.

Sesshomaru shifted back first. He shook his hair back and out of his face. Then watched his mate as she shifted back and did the same. Akemi swam to him and looped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Watching the water sliding off his sexy muscular body mad her want to take him under the stars.

 **Lemon Starts Here**

It wasn't long before her legs were wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist and he was striding out of the water. She felt the thrill of the moment sing through her. Her body growing hot just thinking about what Sesshomaru was about to do to her.

When they reached the grassy bank he dropped her to her feet and ran his hands over, caressing her. Then he dropped his mouth to hers in a clash of lips and teeth, setting each other on edge. Akemi slid her hand between them and stroked his long thick shaft. He was so hot and soft in her hand it made her want more.

Dropping to her knees in front of him she licked the head of his cock before sliding it into her mouth. She nearly laughed as Sesshomaru let out a string of curses. She felt beautiful and powerful. Sliding her tongue along the underside of him she licked and sucked taking as much of him as she could. She found a slow easy rhythm and set about learning what her mate liked.

His hands diving into her damp hair let her know she had him. But Sesshomaru was not ready for it to end that fast. He moved her head back and positioned her down onto all fours. Now this was a position she could get behind.

Sesshomaru moved behind her and stroked her back before positioning himself over her. He thrust into her and bit her neck gently where her mark was causing her to scream out in pleasure. Her body thrusting back against him as he rode her. Only he could ever make her body feel this way. She felt full and ever nerve in her was light up with pleasure.

His hand slipped under her stroking her stomach before he slid it down to stroke her clit causing her to buck and moan. But he never lost his rhythm. He continued to thrust into her over and over until the heat that pooled in her stomach exploded.

Arching her back she let the pleasure flow through her. Her body taking over to ring every drop of pleasure out of the experience. And when he came inside her, gripping her hips and shouting out his pleasure, she smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

*** Hey guys here is a chapter that is going to be a bridge to the more exciting things that will be happening. Sorry for the delay in posting but I had a final exam to study for and a new job to train for. I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 15

Hana sat in the kitchen of the castle and ate her morning bread. Most of the castle was still abed after the festivities of the day before. But Hana knew she needed to be up and ready to serve her mistress whenever she arose for the day.

Not that she expected Lady Akemi to be up any time soon. It was expected for a newly mated couple to spend most of the next day in bed with one another.

Sighing, she rested her head on her hand and toyed with the fresh bread on her plate. Her biggest wish was to eventually be one of those women. Hana wanted to settle down with a mate and have a half dozen pups that she would love with all of her heart.

Unfortunately when your father was the one in charge of weapons it took a particular type of male to court her. She needed a mate who would not be intimidated by her over protective father or be scared away by her crazy sisters.

Though perhaps crazy was a bit harsh. Niina could be sweet when she wanted too. Raina on the other hand had a temper that rivaled her fathers. As the youngest of the three her sisters took to guarding her a little too well. Hana shuddered to think how much worse it could be if they had been brothers instead of sisters.

"Please tell me that is your mothers fresh baked honey bread in front of you?"

Hana jumped, pulled out of her thoughts so quickly, and looked up at who had entered the kitchen. Of course it would be Yukio. Blushing at being caught day dreaming she put on a smile and moved to make him a plate.

"Morning Yukio. Have a seat and eat some breakfast. What has you up and about so early this morning?" To be completely honest the man looked exhausted. And wasn't it unfair that even tired he was incredibly handsome? His eyes always seemed to be twinkling like he held some private joke that no one else knew.

"I was assigned as one of the guards to look over the happy couple last night. Kyo was worried that Lord Tomo or Lord Shigeo might try to cause problems. Last night was went off splendidly though. I certainly would not be surprised if our Lord and Lady presented an heir to the Western Lands in six months' time." Yukio blushed after he said the last part, realizing just who he had said it to.

Hana laughed and smiled. He was adorable when he blushed. "Well I am very happy for them. Neither of them has had an easy life and they are both due for some happiness I think. Now milk or juice to drink?"

"Milk, please."

Could he get any cuter?

Hana poured him a glass and let the poor man eat. She could only imagine what he had been forced to listen to all night long. And that sparked another train of thought. Would he be that attentive of a lover? If he were her mate would he keep her up all night and not care who heard?

Shaking her head to clear it, she fought back a blush. She knew she should not think such things. At the rate their flirting was going she would be an old maid before she ever found out. But a girl could dream couldn't she?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Tomo stood in his study pondering his options. He really did not have as many as he would have liked. His spies had alerted him to the fact that Sesshomaru had mated Lady Akemi. And the bitch would pay dearly for that.

Now that the happy couple was mated they would soon be traveling north. No doubt Sesshomaru would want to take stock of what his lovely mate brought to the table. Akemi had lands and servants aplenty and both castles were splendid.

Shigeo though had hoarded a lot of the nicer things he could get his hands on. Lucky for Akemi her uncle had not been able to touch the girls money. That was probably the only thing keeping everything from falling into complete ruin. Tomo really had looked forward to using that money to bringing their lands together and forming a vast estate with unlimited power and resources.

With her name and money coupled with his knowledge and power they could have ruled the Northern Lands together. And his pups would have been bluest bloodline. But no, all she left him with was embarrassment and her putrid uncle locked in his dungeons. Had Shigeo kept a better eye on the girl none of this would have happened! The beatings were the least of what he deserved.

Moving his considerable bulk to the fireplace, he sat in a heavy leather chair. Sesshomaru would come for him as soon as he set his lady's home to rights. Tomo was not stupid he would have done the same if someone had tried to steal his own woman from him. So the question begged was what was going to be the best course of action to deal with the pup?

That question had been plaguing him for days and he needed an answer to it soon. Time was steadily running out. He was too old to take the pup out in a straight out fight. Tomo also knew that Sesshomaru would bring his own troops to the north with him. That coupled with the ones Akemi held here were substantial enough to have him worried.

His castle he could protect and hold so long as he had food and water. But he did not like the thought of being trapped inside with no way out. So that left him with the options he did not care for. He could take the high road and offer a formal apology with the promise of never interfering in their lives again, that one he hated and he doubted would work, or he could take out Sesshomaru in a more underhanded way.

Tomo stared into the flames in front of him and smiled. He rather liked that last one if it wasn't for a couple of factors. He wanted his face to be the last thing Sesshomaru saw before he died. It would rip the man apart to see his darling mate weeping and know that Tomo was the one that would have her now.

The other drawback to the plan was he would have to be in hiding until Sesshomaru's death. The man would be hunting for him and be on full alert once he left his own lands. He would be expecting Tomo to be sitting in his castle plotting a war or something as dastardly.

Tomo planned to be anywhere but where the pup expected. He would implement his spies and do his best to kill Sesshomaru through any foul means necessary. If Sesshomaru lived Tomo knew he would not be and that was unacceptable. He also knew he would only get one shot at it. As much as Tomo hated to admit it the man was no fool.

So sitting by his fire and relaxing he began to plot the best way to kill the proud lord who thought he could take what was Tomo's.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi stretched sore and aching muscles. Last night had most definitely been the best night of her life. Sesshomaru had loved her until the dawn had broken, and each time had been better than the last.

The man was insatiable. She had had to beg him at dawn to leave her alone and let her rest. Even now she felt his warm lips trailing over her mating mark causing her to shiver.

Whimpering she tried to wiggle away. "Feed me and I swear I will let you have your wicked way with me again. But I need food before I can even contemplate doing anything else."

Sesshomaru let out a deep chuckle and nuzzled her neck. "That's why I am waking you up my little wolf. You slept through breakfast so I told Hana to bring us a large lunch and a fresh bath."

Akemi groaned out, "Thank heavens! You sweet, sweet man, bless you!"

Sesshomaru let out another chuckle and scooped her up, ignoring her protests at being moved, and deposited her in a warm bath. Her body wept with joy as the water surrounded her. It felt amazing.

"Did I tell you I love you? Because if you bring me some of that meat I smell and something to drink I promise to love you forever." And she meant it too. Her stomach was growling but her muscles had turned to mush the moment that he had slipped her into the bathwater.

Sesshomaru surprised her though by bringing the platter over next to the tub and hand feeding her bites of food. Every so often he would set it down and give her a few sips of wine before kissing her and picking the platter back up. Now this was the life. If she had known she would get this kind of treatment as his mate she would have mated him sooner!

When she was full she sighed and relaxed back into the tub and smiled seductively at her mate. "Don't you want to take a bath with me?"

Sesshomaru groaned. "Little wolf if I climb in there with you we will not leave this room today."

Akemi quirked up an eyebrow. "And that would be a bad thing?"

Chuckling at his mate, Sesshomaru shook his head. "I had assumed that you would want to help me with preparations for traveling to your lands. Was I wrong? The sooner we figure out what needs to be done the sooner we can leave."

Akemi let out a squeal and jumped out of her bath. Diving into her mates embrace she began to thank him with kisses. And neither one seemed to notice or care she was soaking his impeccable clothes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Two hours later they exited their quarters and Sesshomaru sent for his advisors.

As everyone assembled his brother strolled in and took a seat at the table. Sesshomaru arched a brow at him but said nothing. He had inadvertently grown closer to his brother over the last few years and he supposed it was more productive than their fighting. No doubt his father would have gloated over them acting like brothers for the first time in their lives.

Tapping the table he looked at Jaken, Myoga, and Kyo. They were the only ones he truly trusted to help him plan out what needed to be done. And make no mistake there was much that needed to be taken care of.

Once everyone was settled and paying attention he started. "As you all know that with my mating Lady Akemi I have received control of her lands and have promised to restore them and protect them so that they may be given to our future pups. In order to do this I will need to know what your people will need most little wolf."

Akemi thought of all the necessities her people longed for and tried to pick the ones most needed. "I believe that we will need rice, flour, blankets and things of that nature. I know that the steward has kept a large portion of the funds from being swindled from my uncle so money to replace anything else should not be a problem. My father's castle may need some repairs and tending to, but the castle and lands that I inherited from my mother have been kept up. There is a trusted steward that runs them and kept my uncle away from them. All in all it should not take much to set things to right. What will take time is building back my people trust."

Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken. "Jaken see what we have in our stores and how much we can spare." Shifting gears back to his mate, he looked at her and continued. "Once we get to the main castle and see how much money we have to work with and what repairs need to be done to return the castle to its original state. I will make sure seed is bought and your tenants are taken care of. I will leave you in charge of overseeing to your household staffs needs and setting the inside to rights. We will make sure they know that they will never be mistreated again."

Her eyes teared up at his words so he gently took her hand and squeezed. "I promised I would help you little wolf. Soon we will have your home restored back to its former glory and your people flourishing. This Sesshomaru would not let it be any other way."

Akemi whispered a thank you and knew he would always keep his promises to her. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was not the emotionless block of ice people thought he was.

Once Sesshomaru was reassured his mate was ok he went back to business. "Kyo I need you to come with me. Lord Tomo is a problem that will have to be dealt with. No doubt he is even now plotting. I want you to pick a contingency of men to accompany us and help make sure that Akemi's men are prepared for ever Tomo may throw at us."

"My Lord I already know which men we need, but who do we leave to run and protect the castle?"

Jaken sputtered and began to say that he of course could run the castle and oversee the men, but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Inuyasha, if he agrees, can run things while I am gone. Jaken and Myoga, you will advise him as you do me."

Jaken wanted to argue with him but he knew that once Sesshomaru made up his mind there would be no changing it. And who honestly wanted to contradict the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru? He was the Lord of the Western lands and here his word was law.

"Uh Sesshomaru are you sure you want to leave me in charge?" Inuyasha was shocked to say the least.

Sesshomaru looked his brother dead in the eye. "Do you think that you cannot do it? Or that I would leave someone in charge who was incapable of doing so? I have watched you handle more threatening situations. At this time I feel that you need learn more about the lands that are in your blood. For far too long you have gotten out of learning your duties to the Western Lands. I have called upon an old guard captain Tamaki to step in and keep an eye on the remaining guards here. He will see that training and schedules are followed."

All Inuyasha could do was nod. "Like that was my choice but I am honored and will see that there is nothing for you to be worried about here. Though I cannot be held accountable for the damage my daughter does to the breakables around here." The last he said with a laugh. The castle was not mini Inuyasha proof.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. He had no idea his adorable little niece could be quite the little hellion. But seeing who her father was it should not surprise him. "Good. Now I would like to leave in a week. That should give everyone enough time to get everything together and ready to go. Inuyasha I will expect you to shadow me and Jaken in that time to learn what needs to be done. I should not be gone more than a couple months. Now if no one has any questions I would like to take my mate back to our quarters to rest before dinner."

Inuyasha and Kyo looked at one another and promptly proceeded to snorted at that. "Yeah rest, riiiiiggghhhtttt," they both said in unison.

"Perhaps we should just have dinner sent up to you guys. I know when I mated Kagome we did not leave our home for two days."

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "I assume that is how you conceived my niece."

Inuyasha grinned unrepentantly at his brother. "Yep."

Akemi blushed at their antics but Sesshomaru just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room with him. She just smelled to damn tempting for her own good. And that blush. That certainly did things to him. And if they happened to make a pup well all the better.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Laying relaxed and sated in bed Akemi rolled toward her mate and rested her head on his shoulder. She still could not believe that he was all hers.

Gently she ran a hand down his abdomen and felt the strong muscles shift under her palm. When his low growl echoed in his chest she hid her giggle in his shoulder. He loved when she touched him but it never failed to instigate another round of love making when she did.

"Your brother is going to rub it in tomorrow that we missed dinner after all." Not that Akemi minded. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself and had not minded missing the meal at all.

"It was worth it"

Akemi could not hide her laughter this time. It came tumbling out as she hugged him close. "I am glad you think so. I worried that I would not be very good at this."

Sesshomaru rolled over and pinned his mate under him, looking directly into her eyes. "If you had been awful I would have taught you how to be good. But nothing you could do would displease me."

His words pleased her and stirred something deep down within her. Bringing her inner beast to the surface she flipped her mate over. Straddling his waist she grinned at his look of utter shock and began to grind against him.

"You know Sesshomaru, you are not the only one who happens to be incredibly strong. These last two weeks my beast has really come to the surface and she pushes for me to assert myself more."

Sesshomaru arched one regal brow at her. "I would not have mated a week demoness. But due tell this Sesshomaru about what your beast wants."

Akemi smiled devilishly. Her beast wanted her to show her mate that she could dominate him and make him like it. So far Sesshomaru had been in control of most of their love play. Not that she had minded, but now she had an urge to drive the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru insane with lust.

Still straddling her mate she grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head and bound them there with her ice powers. Leaning in close to his ear, so her lips could brush against it, she whispered sexily, "How about I show you?"

Lemon******************

Sesshomaru's body shivered in anticipation under, making her feel powerful. She gently licked and nipped at his ear and slowly worked her way down to his chest placing random warm wet kisses here and there. Loving the feel of his strong body under her own.

Moving her hand away from his body, Akemi formed a small piece of ice in her hand. Holding the ice with her fingertips she drew it gently down his ripped stomach muscles.

At first he jumped and tried to move away but she drew her strength out and pinned his shoulders down with one arm while the other continued to torture her mate. She knew if he really wanted he could get free but hoped that he would let her have this.

Watching the ice leave a cool wet trail down his muscles did things to her she didn't know was possible. When the slip of ice trailed down to the v of his hips he let out a moan of pain and pleasure that sent a bolt of pleasure through her. She knew they were both caught in her game then.

Spurred on with his reaction she blew on his skin causing it to shiver. She then blew on the slip of ice causing it to grow cooler and slipped it into her mouth. Releasing her mate's shoulders she slid down his lean body and took his hard member into her mouth with the ice.

She wanted to smile when she heard him suck in a quick breath at the opposing temperature of the ice and her hot mouth. But she was too busy moving that little piece of ice with her tongue. First she pinned it under the mushroom tip before slowly pushing it down the vein.

Sesshomaru must have lost himself because for the first time he was not controlling the noises coming from his mouth. Nor was he able to stop the thrust of his hips into her hot little delectable mouth.

Akemi flicked her eyes up to his face as she continued to torture him with her lips and tongue. Thoroughly enjoying seeing what she could do to her fierce lord. Being in control certainly had its advantages.

Heady with the feeling of power she began to massage his sac as she sucked him down deeper into her throat. Knowing that with every sweep of her tongue and movement of her hand she was pulling him farther into the realm of bliss.

She could practically feel him getting close as he clutched at the sheets. Wanting things to last longer she tugged on his sac to stave off his orgasm and pulled her mouth from him. Her eyes glowing a vibrant blue she moved back up his body leaving love bits on his abs. Wanting and needing to leave her marks on him.

She slowly crawled into position and straddled his hips. She stared deeply into his eyes making sure he knew just who was making him feel this pleasure and impaled herself on him. Loving the feel of him hot and hard inside her. Filling her to capacity.

His shout of pleasure made her loose her own self in the moment causing her to pick up her pace. Riding him hard and fast, taking just as much pleasure as she was giving. And when his eyes went blind with pleasure and his hips thrust up hard into her own she knew she had never seen anything sexier.

Tapping the ice at his wrists she watched it break and finally let herself shatter. Throwing her head back she clenched tight around his member and howled out her triumph. Sesshomaru was hers and would always be hers.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hello my readers! I know it has been entirely too long since the last update! Between work, a blizzard, and problems with my internet I have not been able to post this last chapter even though it was pretty much done two weeks ago! It is a short chapter but I just have not had the time to write like I used to but I promise I am going to finish this story. It might just take longer than I would like. We are getting close to the end though so stay with me! I will do my best to work on it when I can but please be patient I don't want to rush it._

Chapter 16

Akemi was exhausted and covered in sweat and dirt. Though her servants had been horrified when she had told them that she would be assisting in the rehabbing of her castle, she was after all their Lady and they had to agree with her. So here she was two weeks after her arrival, helping scrub down walls and setting rooms to right.

Surprisingly enough Sesshomaru had dove into the outer repairs with his men. Akemi would never say it out loud but seeing his muscles flex and bulge as he helped repair the outer wall made her positively hot. At the rate they had been making love the last 3 weeks it would not be long before they produced an heir.

Smiling at the thought she made her way to their quarters and the hot bath that was waiting for her. Thank goodness Hana had agreed to come with her. She had turned out to be a saving grace. Her poor Kayo had been in a ghastly state upon her arrival.

Her loyal Kayo had been beaten so bad that she had contracted a fever and her mate had been doing everything in his power to help her heal. Seeing the woman who had helped raise her hurt for protecting her had nearly broke Akemi's heart. Though Kayo had promised that she did not blame her mistress for what her evil uncle had done, a part of Akemi knew that this had all happened because she had run away.

Sighing Akemi opened the doors to her room and began to disrobe. Her tub sat in the corner of the bedroom and steam rose off the water almost as if beckoning to her. Though the castle had several hot springs Sesshomaru had insisted that she not use them without him there to guard her. And since he spent most days working with the men and going over ledgers and other documents to all hours of the night she had gotten into a routine of having her baths in their rooms.

Climbing in the large claw foot tub she sank down into the water letting it relax her. Letting her mind wander, as she washed, she thought of the last five weeks. It had been life changing that was for sure.

Fleeing her from her uncle, fighting in a mating challenge, hiding her identity from Sesshomaru, fighting another challenger, getting kidnaped, getting rescued, mating Sesshomaru, planning a trip home, getting home to find it in desperate need of repair, all of that in a matter of a month was enough to wear anyone down. But she had kept it together because she had no other option but too. And it had all been worth it.

She knew she was lucky that things had turned out as well as they had. She was bonded in a way that most mates dreamed of and that amazing man was helping her return her home to its former glory. He was putting in just as much time and effort as she to see that things were done properly. In a few more weeks it would once again be the crown jewel she remembered from childhood.

Akemi had not realized just how bad things had become in her own home. Then again being kept under lock and key probably had a lot to do with it. When she had first rode through the gates it had nearly made her weep to see her home in such disrepair. The walls needed repairs, the horse stables needed a new roof, and the baily needed to be cleaned. The interior had been just as filthy. And it certainly had not helped matters that her uncle had apparently up and disappeared after a visit to Lord Tomo's. With any luck he had gotten what was coming to him and she would never have to deal with the man again.

The servants had managed to keep the kitchens in working order and get the master quarters clean but the rest of the castle was not well tended. And though cleaning was slow going they were making headway.

Kayo and her mate Ken had been overcome with joy at her arrival and the help she had brought. The extra hands and supplies had brought a renewed hope that better days were coming for all. She would do anything needed to see that her people never went through such hardships again.

Sesshomaru had listened to Kayo and her mate as they explained what had been going on in the castle and gave a full accounting of what needed to be done to correct it. Sesshomaru had been so impressed at their thoroughness and loyalty to Akemi that he had appointed them as the head of servants and steward. When Sesshomaru and Akemi were not in residence they would have the responsibility of seeing that all ran smoothly.

Of course Kayo was on strict bed rest until she was strong enough to fulfill her duties. The old bird had of course tried to slip out and see to things but Akemi had found her and steered her back to her bed with a firm talking too. Kayo had complained that they had somehow switched roles and that she did not care for it, but it had made Akemi feel good to take care of someone she loved so much. Kayo and Ken were in a since the only family she had left. Well other than Sesshomaru and Rin of course.

Sesshomaru had gathered the men in the castle and asked them all to swear loyalty to him shortly after their arrival. Not one had said no. Sesshomaru had set his own men to guarding the castle and his mate and they rotated in with the castles men to train and help with rebuilding and repairs.

It would probably take a few more weeks to finish all the outer repairs but Akemi had hope that the inside would be done much sooner. They had already scrubbed down the most important rooms as well as the servant's quarters. New linens had replaced the old and all the curtains had been replaced with new ones as well. She had even seen to it that new clothes were ordered for the servants.

Rising out of her cooling bath water she grabbed a drying cloth and set about finding fresh clothes. Normally Hana already had them out and ready for her but she was putting in long days and Akemi had decided to let her off early to get some rest.

After dressing she climbed into bed and tried to ignore her sore muscles. She was dead asleep when Sesshomaru made it into bed an hour later.

He gazed down at his mate and felt a growing since of warmth. Who would have thought he would ever love his mate? He had done his best to make everyone think he had a heart of stone and for the most part it had not been a lie. Yet between Rin and Akemi he felt emotions that had always eluded him before.

But with these emotions came weakness. His mate and adopted child were his only weakness. If anything were to happen to him he would become the monster most believed him to be. So he would protect them and Kami help the one stupid enough to try to harm them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru woke with the morning sun and made his way down stairs to see to it that his men had their orders for the day. Things were progressing quickly but that didn't mean he could start relaxing. Men tended to work harder when you were there observing. The fact that he often stepped in and helped further the rate of progression.

Though he did not often indulge in hard labor it felt good to work his muscles. Ever since the final battle with Naraku there just had not been any good adversaries to go up against. Few demons could rival his powers.

Scanning the courtyard he analyzed his surroundings. It had been too quiet since their arrival. Sesshomaru had honestly thought Lord Tomo would have tried something by now. But no one had been caught trying to sneak into the castle or poison his food. Which Sesshomaru had honestly been expecting. Lord Tomo would never have the guts to outright challenge him and even if he did they both knew who would win that battle. So that only left underhanded methods.

So far he had no reason to believe any of his staff would waver from their loyalty to Akemi or him. They had been all too happy to come under new protection after years of neglect. If everything stayed that way then that only left Tomo with the options of figuring out a way to poison him or have him assassinated. And with his Inu bloodline he could easily smell any poison. And assassination was a death sentence to whoever was idiotic enough to believe that they could take him on and win.

Of course there was the possibility of kidnaping his mate and luring him into some type of trap. But in order to do that someone would have to get past his guards and the dozens of staff that surrounded her a day. That was something that Sesshomaru knew was not likely to happen as long as everyone stayed diligent and did not fall into a false since of security.

Even though things had been quiet Sesshomaru had no doubt that Lord Tomo was planning something. Or at the very least watching and waiting for the right moment to get what he wanted. Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power to see that that moment would never present itself.

Part of Sesshomaru wanted to go and hunt the bastard down. Tomo was already on the run. Sesshomaru had went to the man's estate to find only a skeleton staff there keeping it running.

Sesshomaru had question all of the staff and they had all given him the same story. There lord had several secret meetings with his most trusted men and then in the middle of the night he had packed up everything and left. The head of servants had been given strict instructions to follow in his lord's absence but knew nothing else. No one had been told for how long Tomo would be gone or where he had left for.

Some believed that he was probably hiding in one of his daughter's homes. Others thought said that they doubted he would go to them because he would not want to show a sign of weakness and it was no secret that his daughters held no love for their father.

Sesshomaru liked to think Tomo was held up in some shack or cave miserable and in fear of his wrath. With Sesshomaru own men out searching and gathering information it was only a matter of time before he found the rats hiding hole. And when he did it was going to be his pleasure to exterminate him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Tomo sat in a rather large cave that held several different chambers. It once had been to home of a very old wolf tribe thousands of years ago. The location had been lost a long time ago until one of his men had confessed to playing in the cave as a child.

So when Tomo had to flee to a place that no one could find him at this had been his only choice. Though he was able to bring many amenities with him he still was outraged at having been forced to leave the comfort of his own home.

His men had been watching for weeks trying to find a way to kill Sesshomaru but as of yet no chink had been found in his armor. The estate was crawling with his men and servants. Neither Sesshomaru nor Akemi were ever really truly alone. They were always trailed by guards and surrounded by servants as they cleaned and repaired the place.

This was not boding well for his plans to assassinate the impudent pup from afar. It looked like he was going to need a particularly devious method to remove his problem. Picking up a vial of purple liquid he held it up to the candle light. He had the means all he needed was the way.


	18. Chapter 17

***Hello my loyal readers! I know I have been MIA for a few months but you can blame my morning sickness. Which is really all day everyday sickness lol. I also had to switch internet companies and so I finally have internet in my home again after weeks of nothing. I am also moving to finally wrap up this story. I think maybe two more chapters to go. I know that I have had this story strung out for a while and I am loosing track of all the details so I feel like it needs to be ended. I promise to try to give it as good an ending as possible and make the story feel complete. Thank you all for the reviews and support you have given me. Enjoy!***

Chapter 17

Lord Tomo stood in the middle of an open field where the note he held in his hand said for him to meet his informant. He had received the note passed to him through a network of his men and said note had more than peaked his interest. Had he finally found his way into Akemi's home?

Tomo's guards stood at attention ready for any sign of a trap. But Tomo knew that Sesshomaru hadn't set this up and no one else had the balls to try to ambush him and it just wasn't the damn pups style. He may be gaining in years but his instincts were still as sharp as ever.

So with a stoic face he watched and waited for the person that was going to help him get rid of Sesshomaru. The poor pup had made a dangerous enemy by choosing Akemi as his mate, and this time it was not him. He wondered if Sesshomaru would realize his mistake before it was too late or would he spend his final moments agonizing over letting a viper into their home?

Tomo was going to get inside Sesshomaru's compound and take him out before he even knew what was happening. Then he would sit back and laugh as Akemi's world crumbled around her. The stupid little bitch should have just mated him and she would have saved herself a lot of heartache. And Tomo would be more than happy to point that out to her soon.

The sounds of someone approaching the clearing drew him out of his musings. The tall slender figure was cloaked and a large hood covered the travelers face. Two large guards hung back behind the figure clearly ready to take out anyone who dared harm their leader.

The figure made its way across the clearing and stood before him. Tomo smiled and bowed. "Ahh Sesshomaru's mother how good it is too meet you."

The regal lady's lips quirked up in an evil smile. "Lord Tomo I have heard so much about you! Let us walk and talk."

Tomo matched her wicked look with one of his own. "Of course my lady lets!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi stretched her lithe body and cuddled in closer to her mate's warm body. With all the work they had been putting into her home it had not left them with a lot of time together. But now that the outer wall was repaired and the castle had been scrubbed head to toe, they finally had time to enjoy summer in the Northern Lands.

Grinning to herself, she knew the perfect way to start the day. She slipped under the covers and proceeded to wake her mate up with her very naughty little mouth.

After her very pleasurable morning tumble with her mate Akemi felt like nothing could bring her down. Matter of fact she had a mind to drag her mate down to the nearby lake and have a fun swim. Maybe even make love under the warm sun as their bodies dried.

Now that was bound to be an amazing day. Pleased with her herself she sat down at the table next to her mate and let the servant place her breakfast before her. Thanking the staff she dug into her meal. Sex seemed to make her ravenous afterward.

After a few minutes she noticed her mate smiling at her. Swallowing her mouthful she asked him, "What do I have something on my face?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No little wolf you are as lovely as always. You just seem to be glowing this morning." The last part was said with a knowing smirk. He knew he had contributed to her glowing this morning.

Akemi blushed even as she smiled in pleasure. "Well when I have everything I could ever wish for its hard to not be blindingly happy."

Reaching over, Sesshomaru took his mates hand and kissed the top of it. "It makes me happy to hear you say that. As your mate it is my job to see to your happiness."

"Well if you truly wish to make me happy mate then you should take me to my favorite lake to go swimming."

"My darling Akemi your wish is my command."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru sat back and watched his lovely little mate strip down to her bare skin and dive into the lake before them. He had been true to his word when he said he would do anything to make her happy. Even skipping a morning with the castles advisors.

No one could have been more shocked then himself that he had done so. Everyone saw him as a coldly logical demon who had no need for the frivolities that others indulged in. And most of the population would have been right about it until he had battled Naraku with his brother.

After that battle something had changed in him. He no longer hungered for his brothers' death or his silly little sword. He openly acknowledged his brother. And most importantly he had kept his ward with him and safe.

Sesshomaru had assumed taking a mate would complete his life and allow him to leave behind a legacy. What he had not counted on was finding Akemi who melted the ice around the rest of his heart. He had not known he could feel so complete.

Yes he had more weaknesses now but in turn he had more power and friends at his back. Which was why Lord Tomo was an idiot if he really thought he could take anything from him. Inu demons were notoriously protective of what was theirs. And make no mistake Akemi was his.

His beast purred in agreement, making Sesshomaru almost smile. Shifting his gaze back to his mate, he gazed at her as she moved through the water languidly as though she hadn't a care in the world. It made him happy. She had carried far too much on her shoulders for far too long. It was nice to see her just happy with no shadows in her eyes.

Carefully he slipped out of his own clothes and dove in. The water was cool and fresh against his bare skin. When was the last time he had done something like this? It had to have been when he was a pup.

Catching sight of his mate he swam up behind her and engulfed her in his strong arms. She turned happily toward him smiled. Her graceful limbs wrapped around him as she leaned in to kiss him.

Sesshomaru nipped at her lips as he kissed her back. And that is when he smelled the subtly shift in her scent. How had he missed it this morning? No doubt her talented little mouth was the reason but still it surprised him that he had been that distracted.

His heart filled with joy at the thought of watching his mate grow round with his pups. With a tight grip on his little wolf he made his way out of the water and toward a large bolder sitting next to the water. Sitting her on it he leaned in to sniff her stomach carefully.

Yes his mate was pupped. There was no mistaking the scent coming off of her. Leaning in he pressed his ear to her still flat stomach and could just make out the twin heartbeats.

Akemi's confused expression at his actions quickly turned into surprise as he moved back and cupped her face in his large hands. "Akemi my darling mate you are giving me the most precious gift I could ever ask for."

Tears sprung to her eyes at his words and she leaned in to kiss his lips with all the passion she possessed. "And you my lord, have given me more than I could have ever hoped for."

Softly Sesshomaru kissed his mate and caressed her smooth flat stomach. HIS pups were in that smooth flat stomach. Leaning her against the bolder he laid kisses down her stomach. A sense of pride and possession rode him hard. His beast demanded that they have her. That they show their mate just how happy they were.

Sesshomaru slid long silky legs over his shoulders and dipped his head down to taste her. His little wolf was so sweet. He had to have more of her. His tongue delved into her soft folds and he lapped at her clit. He stroked her slow, then fast, then slow again drawing out her pleasure. Enjoying the gasps and moans as he drove her higher and higher.

Locking his lips around her clit he sucked her hard causing her to cry out. He gentled his suckling and licked her before delving his tongue down lower. He fucked her mercilessly with his tongue until her fingers were clenching at his hair begging him to give her completion. But still he played with her and kept her on the edge of pleasure.

Sesshomaru then slid her legs off his shoulders and down to his hips. She took the hint and locked them around him. Staring down at her he swore the gods had gifted him with more than he deserved. Her breats heaved with every breath she took. Her pert nipples stood ready and waiting for his mouth. And her sweet center was wet and ready to be taken.

Growling he gave into his beast and feasted on his mates breasts. Licking and suckling her nipples until her ability to form words was gone.

His hard erection rode between her hot wet folds rubbing her clit even as her wetness coated him. He swore he could have come from that feeling alone. But he wanted still more.

Lifting he mouth from his mate's breasts he stared at her with red eyes. "You are mine. You are this beast's heart." And with those words he took her there beneath the sun on the edge of her favorite lake.

He was neither rough nor gentle. He took from her and yet gave everything he had. And when they finally came apart together neither doubted that even death itself could never tear them apart.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That night the castle celebrated. Wine flowed and food was abundant. Laughter and music rang through the halls. Everyone in the keep had been invited to come and celebrate in the conception of the heir of the Western Lands.

Akemi smiled and danced and enjoyed seeing everyone so happy. It had been years since a party had been held here. Especially one where the castle got to enjoy it. And now everything shined and surfaces gleamed in the lantern light. It was a far cry from the dilapidated mess her uncle had left it in.

Looking around at the joy on her people's faces it warmed her. Sesshomaru had made this possible. For that alone she would always be grateful to him for. But he had also given her so much more. A second chance.

The hall doors opening drew her attention from the gaiety in front of her. The woman that walked in accompanied by guards looked familiar but Akemi knew that she had never met this women.

Then it hit her. The silvery hair the marking on her face, she could only be Sesshomaru's mother. Looking over the crowd in the hall, she tried to spot Sesshomaru. It did not take long to find his tall form standing impressively straight. Apparently she was not the only one who had noticed their new guest.

Akemi watched her mates face slip into its normal mask. He intercepted his mother and her guards and took them to a small sitting room. And she wondered why she had never met his mother and what was she doing here now?

Her mate certainly had more than a few questions to answer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

What was his damn mother doing here? Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. His mother rarely left her home these days. She had fulfilled her duty of raising her pup and helping him become a Daiyoukai.

Best he intercept her and find out what she wanted before she ran into his mate. The thought very nearly made him shudder. Walking across the hall everyone moved out of their lord's way. It did not take him long before he stood before her. "Mother."

Cool eyes looked up ate him. "Hello son. We have much too talk about."

Sesshomaru merely nodded and led her to a sitting room where they could talk privately. With a look, he had his mother's guards standing by the entrance as he followed his mother inside. Silently he watched her settle into a padded chair near a small fireplace.

Choosing a spot on the other side on the fireplace Sesshomaru waited for his mother to tell him her reason for the unexpected visit. He knew this wasn't a motherly visit. They had never been particularly close. But they did have a mutual respect for one another.

It did not take long for his mother to get to the point. She was not one for idle chit chat or pleasantries. "I have been hearing disturbing rumors concerning your new mate. That her uncle tried to sell her off to a Lord Tomo. And that that particular lord is not very happy with you at the moment. It would not be good for the Lord of the West to be poisoned in his own home or have his mate taken from him." The last was said with a sleek arched brow.

Calmly Sesshomaru took in that particular bit of information. His mother always liked to make him analyze her words. If Lord Tomo thought he could slip poison into his home he was sadly mistaken. Everyone in his keep was fiercely loyal to their new lady and lord.

"So mother please tell me how he expected to accomplish this task?"

His mother let out a humorless laugh. "He managed to get an odorless poison from someone who is not quite happy with your choice of mate. It could kill with contact to skin or by ingesting it. Then he realized he had no way into your keep much less into the castle. That is when I decided to play devils advocate. He wants a way in and I swore a blood oath to let him in. I also swore to not tell you when it would happen. So darling I need a room and for you to be on your toes."

Sesshomaru could only stare at his mother for a long moment. Then he did something he never thought he would do with his mother. Laugh. A deep rolling laugh that bounced off the stone walls around them.

"I am glad you find this situation so amusing Sesshomaru," his mother said disdainfully.

"Mother I have been looking for this fool for weeks and here you are practically giving him to me. And I thought you did not care."

His mother shot him another disapproving look. Where had her cold calculating boy gone? This laughing man before her was not the solemn pup she remembered. "I helped you when you needed me to with Naraku, why would I not do so now? Even if you did not invate your own mother to your mating ceremony."

Arching his elegant brow Sesshomaru looked his mother straight in the eye. "If I thought you would have actually come down from your mighty cloud I would have invited you. As it is you made it in time to celebrate with the castle about the announcement of an heir coming in a few short months."

"Well in that sense you are much like your father. He didn't take long to pup his women either."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi stood staring at Sesshomaru in shock. "Your mother is going to let him into our home. You do not know when it will happen and he has a poison that can kill you and I am supposed to be ok with this?"

Akemi's shock was quickly turning to fury. She trusted her mate but this was just too much. "Sesshomaru Lord Tomo has no regard for life. He won't care who he harms as long as he gets what he wants. How can you let him into our home after everything these people have been through? After everything I have been through?"

Sesshomaru watched his mate carefully. "I would never allow anyone to harm my mate or my people. My mother made a blood oath and it must be kept. The fact she even told me about his plan is walking a very thin line. We will be prepared and ready for his attack. I promise you he won't leave this castle alive."

"Sesshomaru I would never doubt your strength or ability to keep me or my people safe but this scares me. If something goes wrong…" she broke off her breath catching.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I would storm the very gates of hell to keep you and our child safe little wolf. Trust in me your mate to eliminate the threat against us. I never want you looking over your shoulder wondering if you are truly safe. I will make you safe."

"My mother is a very smart woman little wolf. She has seen a way I had not yet thought of to draw out Lord Tomo. She would not have set this plan into motion unless she had the up most confidence that I could handle it. And you forget I am a Daiyoukai. I have earned my strength and skill through battle. Tomo does not stand a chance at defeating me."

Akemi buried her face in her mates shoulder, clutching him to her tightly. "But he doesn't want to fight fairly he wants to poison you."

"And that is his stupidity. I am a poison wielding youkai. Most poisons do not even phase me. It takes a strong poison to even slow me down. Have faith little wolf that your mate knows what he is doing. I have every intention of watching my mate swell with my child. I want to watch our child come into the world and I want to watch it grow."

Leaning back so she could see his face, Akemi gave her mate a small smile. "I have nothing but faith in you and I know you will keep me safe. I think I have had enough of this serious talk. Let's run tonight Sesshomaru. I want to feel my beast settled and she wants to run with her mate."


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone here is the long awaited finale chapter. I am sorry it took so long to complete but with a newborn I hardly was able to think straight much less create an ending for this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 18

Akemi stood at the window of her rooms, looking out over her people going about their daily duties. If you did not know the people you would never realize that they were on high alert.

Tensions ran high but still her people lived and laughed and prospered. And that was the most important thing to her. She wanted her people to be safe and happy. They had known too much hardship these last few decades.

Willing herself to relax she went about getting ready for the day. No doubt she would be dealing with Sesshomaru's mother again, like she had been everyday these last few weeks.

The woman was nothing short of nerve racking. She never showed any emotions and insisted on pointing out things that she thought could be done better. Akemi's personal favorite was how she thought Akemi needed to be sequestered away until she gave birth to the future Lord of the Western Lands.

Akemi snorted. Like she would let anyone lock her away ever again. She would claw the eyes out of anyone who tried. She had grown bolder under Sesshomaru's loving care. She no longer feared stating her opinion or taking charge of a situation that needed attention.

She just wished she could just do something more for her mate then sit around and wait for attack. But short of using herself for bate she honestly didn't believe anything would bring Lord Tomo out before he was ready.

Sesshomaru himself was even more uptight then usual due to the looming attack. The man kept no less than two guards on her when he was not near. Akemi knew he wanted nothing more than to wrap up things here so that he could hall her back to the Western Lands where he knew she would be safe. He had already expressed his need for her to spend her final months there before birthing their pup so that they could den in. It was something most canine demons did to create a bonding atmosphere with the growing pup.

Akemi also knew it was because he would feel better with her in his den and with his most loyal men there to guard her and their pup so nothing else could happen to endanger her or the pup.

A small part of Akemi wished she could have the pup here where she grew up and was birthed herself. She knew if she really wanted to her mate would let her but he would no doubt be a wreck the whole time. He would be constantly on guard and waiting for some new enemy to attack.

That was definitely not how she wanted how she wanted to bring her pup into the world. So she would wait for Tomo to show himself and then she would go back to the Western Lands with her mate.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru was done with this waiting game. It had been two weeks since his mother had shown up on his doorstep and that was two weeks two long for his taste. He was itching to sink his claws into his enemy. With the knowledge of Akemi bearing his pup his beast was demanding he eradicate any threat to his mate and pup.

Striding across the courtyard he watched and waited. His men went about their daily routine of training and standing guard at the newly repaired walls. He knew they were all on edge just waiting for something to happen and the waiting was making them all antsy. He did not care for it.

Then of course he had his mother lurking about. She had adamantly refused to leave until Lord Tomo made his move. She had stated her reasons being she wanted to make sure his mate and pup were thoroughly protected.

He of course could not fault her for that but he also did not believe that that was the real reason for her extended stay. No matter how much he may not like having his mother underfoot he knew she had struck the one weakness he had. The need to see his pupped mate safe.

He could not wait to get her back to his home and safely tucked into his rooms with a platoon of his most loyal guards in place to protect her. No doubt Akemi would balk at being followed about with a set of guards but she would humor it for him for she knew that to him she was the most precious thing in the world.

Tomo needed to show himself soon or Sesshomaru's beast would be unleashed. It already paced restlessly in its cage. It did not care for the goings on any more than Sesshomaru did himself. The need to den in with his mate was strong and she wasn't even far along in her pregnancy. He had a feeling that in the coming months it would only get worse.

Shaking off is mood he went to the castles study to meet with his new steward and Daisuke.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi had managed to go most of the day without running into her mother in law. She was not proud to say that she had hidden upon more than one occasion from the woman.

Sighing, she settled in front of the fireplace and propped her feet up. Dinner would be announced soon and she would have to face the dreaded woman whether she wanted to or not. Why could she not have gotten a sweet, warm, and welcoming mother in law?

"Ahh there you are Akemi. One would almost believe you are hiding from me if I did not know better." And speak of the devil she mused.

Akemi plastered on a fake smile as she turned to look at her monster in law. "My lady I have been seeing to somethings around the castle today. I know Sesshomaru will want to travel back to the West as soon as we are able so I was making sure things would be settled here before we leave."

Sesshomaru's mother raised one delicate eyebrow as though silently showing just how much she doubted that. "Well isn't that smart of you. But really pupped females should be relaxing in their rooms. Why Sesshomaru's father kept me denned in as soon as he found out as I was pupped."

Akemi just barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Placing a demure look on her face she replied, "Of course these circumstances are a little different. Bringing a castle back to order, impending war, and needing to have everything in place for when we leave does not exactly leave one time for resting." _'Take that you old bird',_ she thought.

Sesshomaru's mother gave her a smirk. " That's even more of a reason for you to den in my dear. Sesshomaru has enough to worry about without adding you wandering barely guarded."

Akemi gritted her teeth but was saved from saying something that she would regret by Kayo. "My lady dinner is set to be served. My lord wished for me to escort you to the dinning hall."

Silently thanking the woman, Akemi nodded and followed her out of the room.

Sesshomaru stood handsome and regal next to her chair, ready to pull it out when she was ready. Akemi gave him a loving smile and sat. He slid her chair up to the table before dropping a kiss to her head and taking his own seat. She wondered briefly if she would ever get used to the Sesshomaru she first met turning into this affectionate creature.

Dinner, like it had the last two weeks, droned by slowly. The men talked of plans and back up plans for when Tomo would show himself. How could they not be tired of planning and strategizing? They had been doing it for weeks. The gods only knew how many contingency plans they had in place.

Daisuke gave her a small smile when he saw her yawn. " Little Akemi I am sorry we are boring you with these discussions. I know in your state you want nothing more than to spend time with your mate."

Sesshomaru chuckled as she blushed. She had been more affectionate and needy these last few weeks. Sesshomaru of course loved it. He practically strutted around like the only cock in a hen house.

"It is okay really I understand the importance of these talks. You need to have every possibility analyzed. I am just ready for it to all be over."

Sesshomaru patted her hand. "Soon my little wolf. It will all be over soon and then we can return to the West and relieve my brother. I just hope he hasn't run my lands into the ground while we were gone."

Akemi smiled at her mates joke. It was so nice to see him relaxed like this. These last few days it was like he had regressed to his old self. She knew it was only because of the anxiety and stress going around the castle but it was still sad to see. She liked the Sesshomaru that had come out of his cold shell more.

"Well little wolf shall we retire to our rooms? I can't have my mate falling asleep at the table." Akemi blushed again at his teasing but nodded and took his out stretched hand.

Sesshomaru tucked her closely into his side as they made their way to their rooms. She loved the feel of his solid warm body next to her. It made her want to drag him to their bed and ravish him.

Unfortunately the days events had wiped her out. As soon as Sesshomaru helped her disrobed she was tucked into bed and out in seconds.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping mate. She tried to do too much. Their pup was taking her energy and she was refusing to slow down. And that was just one more reason for him to kill Tomo. His mate needed a calm atmosphere to settle and relax her.

Restless Sesshomaru made his way over to the window and stared out into the night willing something to happen. He was so tired of waiting and with his beast refusing to settle down he could not sleep.

Almost as if the gods had heard his plea he watched the shapes slither over the outer wall and "take out" his guards. His guards stayed down and let the scene unfold. Seconds later the heavy wooden gates were eased open. It looked like contingency plan 5 was going into play.

Sesshomaru let loose a terrifying smile. One that would have struck fear into his enemies and sent them scurrying home. He was finally going to get to sink his fangs into his enemy.

Sliding on his armor he strode out of his chambers and alerted the guard at his door to stand watch over his mate. Next he made he strode down the hall and alerted the other guards to the situation at hand. His men went into action silently.

After weeks of planning and waiting everything was finally being set into motion. Guards arranged themselves at check points and extra men went to guard his mate. Females and children were woken from their beds and ushered into safe rooms.

Lord Tomo had no idea what he was about to walk into.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lord Tomo sat back in the shadows as he watched his men scale the outer wall and open the gates. Just as was promised they met no resistance. Had he not made Sesshomaru's mother swear a blood oath he would have thought it was too easy.

The old bitch was cagey for sure. And for that reason he had altered his plan a little. He still had a poison he was fairly sure could kill even Sesshomaru but he was no longer making Sesshomaru his primary target.

No he knew that if he could get his hands on Akemi he would have all the leverage he needed. Smiling crazily he thought of having the bitch all to himself. He would make her regret ever running away.

His hideout was still safe and hidden so as long as he could capture his prey then he was in the clear.

Waiting in the shadows a little longer he finally got the signal he was looking for. His men had breached the inner baily and were making their way into the castle.

Slinking along the shadows he made his way down the wall bypassing the open door. He had no intentions of going in the easy way and risk being spotted. No his only hope was to climb the rope ladder closer to the Lords chambers. He had sent it in with one of his men with strict instructions on when and where to place it.

Scaling his way up the ladder he made it to the walkway and followed it down to a turret. He smiled even wider when he saw several of Sesshomaru's guards knocked unconscious and tied up. Served the bastards right.

It didn't take long to make his way to where he needed to be. Looking up he spotted the open window that he needed to go through. Unleashing his claws he began to scale the rock wall.

It was by no means an easy task for a demon his age and weight but the promise of the reward awaiting him renewed his determination. He hauled his considerable bulk up inch by inch. By the time he made it to the window he was out of breath and sweating profusely.

He cursed the day Sesshomaru was ever born. He should not have had to do any of this. He was a Great Lord and his original plan should have worked. Things had always gone his way. But no here he was filthy and sweaty, sneaking into this little bitches room.

Hooking his claws over inside he hauled himself up enough to peak inside. He grinned when he saw the figure curled up on the bed. White hair shined in the moonlight and illuminated her delicate figure.

A cursory search of the room showed that no one else was inside but he knew she would have guards nearby. Sesshomaru would never leave his mate unguarded. But he had done what Tomo knew he would and that was leave to go hunt him down. He no doubt believed that Tomo was lurking around the house ready to strike from a corner.

The brat would never suspect that Tomo would come in the most unconventional way possible. That was Sesshomaru's first mistake. Not learning after the spider demons abduction of his mate was his second.

Heaving his considerable bulk through the window and into the room, he sighed in relief at his feet finally touching the solid floor. That was not a climb he ever wanted to attempt again. Sheathing his claws he wiped the sweat off his brow and crept his way over to Akemi.

He peered down at her flawless face and nearly drooled. Placing a hand over her sweet little mouth he placed a slim blade to her neck. Tapping it on her jugular he waited for her to wake up.

He took great delight in watching her brow crease in confusion before her eyes fluttered open. The moment he saw her face register his presence was pure ecstasy to him. Her eyes widened in horror as her body stiffened.

He let loose another evil grin and wagged the blade in front of her face. "Ahh now be quiet and my dear and I wont have to cut that pretty little throat of yours, understand?" Akemi's eyes filled with even more fear and he reveled in it. "Now listen to me you little bitch I want you to stand up very slowly and don't make any sudden movements. Do you understand?" He waited for her to nod before he backed up a step and motioned for her to stand.

As she rose he noticed she wore only a thin covering and he could see her sweet little body clearly through the fabric. His grin grew as she tried to cover herself from his prying eyes. "Now why would you try to hide yourself from me? Soon enough I will have that lovely little body underneath me. I will know every inch of you and you will be powerless to stop me."

Akemi flinched at his words and he nearly chuckled in delight. Too bad he had to whisper to keep noise to a minimum or he would take the little bitch in Sesshomaru's own bed.

How amazing would that have been? For Sesshomaru to come looking for his mate only to find his scent on the sheets and his mates blood? His taking her later would have to suffice for now he needed to escape with his head attached.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi was trying her best to keep calm but it was hard. All her confidence had faded as she felt the tip of Tomo's blade against her neck. It was like she was a helpless female slave to her uncle all over again. Only this time she knew if Tomo got her out of this castle her mate might not ever find her.

She had to play this smart. She had to keep her cool and not let him get her out of this castle. So for now she would play along with whatever Tomo wanted and bide her time. When the moment was right she would make her move. She would not be a victim again she had to find her inner beast and let it guide her. There was no way she was going to let this monster take her no matter how scared she was, she had a pup depending on her.

Shaking Akemi did as Tomo bid her to do and stood slowly. "Please Lord Tomo, don't do this. I will give you anything you want." Akemi let her voice tremble a little to play into her act. Though if she was honest it didn't take much to do it. She really was scared for her life. This demon was not sane in the least.

Tomo just sneered at her request. "Bitch I want everything and we both know that the only way for me to get it is you. No one will recognize my claim to your money or lands without it."

Taking a shaky breath she tried to stall him longer. "But I am mated to Sesshomaru now. His claim to my lands and money has already been recognized. Stealing me will not change that."

Tomo glared at her, his face turning a deep red and his gaze growing wild with madness. "Do you think I am stupid? I know that you insulant little pup. I am going to use you as bait and when your mate comes charging in to save the day I am going to kill him and mate you myself. How do you feel about that?"

Akemi did not like that plan at all. "Sesshomaru has men all throughout the castle there is no way you can just walk out with me. Surely you see this plan is madness?" She knew for a fact that if Sesshomaru left her alone then there were at least half a dozen guards at the door to guard her.

Tomo laughed at her words and stepped closer trailing the cold blade down her throat. "I already thought of that. If they wish to see their lady alive they will have to stand down. And if you think I don't smell his pup in you then you are dumber then I previously thought. There is no way any guards will risk me killing their alpha's pupped female. And don't worry darling that pup won't be an issue for long. My first order of business will be to rid you of it."

A cold chill raced down her spine at his words. She would sooner die then meekly sit there and let this monster kill her pup. No she was going to get out of this one way or another.

Playing the scared helpless female she let Tomo lead her through the chambers to the door. "Now slowly open that door and tell those guards to back away and lay down their weapons. If they try anything I will slice your pretty little neck wide open."

Reaching out slowly Akemi opened the heavy wooden door. The guards on the other side all turned to look at her and went still at the sight of a blade placed at her neck. But only she knew Tomo would never make good on his promise. He needed her alive or all this would have been for nothing.

Taking a deep breath she recited the speech Tomo had just told her and watched as the men stepped back and cleared the way for them. She could see the furious looks in their eyes. They had not planned for this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru battled with his men against the swarm of warriors in his castle. No sooner had they entered then his men had retaken the wall and secured the gate. Tomo's men were trapped inside and at his mercy now. And everyone knew that he had none.

As his men made short work of unarming the intruders Sesshomaru searched for his own target. Of course there was a chance that Lord Tomo had not come and entrusted the poison to another but his gut told him that the weasel was here somewhere. No way would Tomo not want to see the fruits of his labor.

Once he was sure his men had things handled he made his way inside. His guards inside had taken care of the few intruders that had made it into the castle. But before he could get an update a young demon guard ran into the room.

The wide eyed guard scoured the room and fixed his gaze onto him. "My lord he is in the castle! Lord Tomo has her my lord!"

The roar Sesshomaru released reverberated throughout the castle. Walls shook and all the action in the castle ceased. The most feared beast in the lands had just been unleashed. There would be hell to pay.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akemi nearly smiled when she heard her mates roar. Lord Tomo was not going to make it out of this castle alive.

She felt Tomo's grip on her arm tighten, leaving bruises. They had not made it halfway through the castle yet and that was a problem. They still needed to reach the kitchens to even try to make an escape out the back way. But Sesshomaru's roar made it clear that there was no way they would reach it in time for Tomo to escape with his prize.

Tomo's wild eyes widened and were replaced by true fear. When a demon like Sesshomaru released his beast it meant that someone was going to die. And Tomo knew it was going to be him. He had been so close, so sure.

Pulling at his hair he screamed, "No not know I will not lose now!" Reaching into a hidden pocket in his coat he grabbed an odd shaped vile and Akemi felt her own fear grow. What was he planning to do with that? She whad no intentions of sticking around to find out.

Suddenly she could hear the pounding of feet rushing toward them and she knew she had to make her move. It was now or never. Calling on her inner beast she struck out and landed a blow to Tomo's midsection with her foot.

Despite her smaller size Tomo stumbled back. He had not been expecting the attack from his helpless prey. And while he was reeling from that she managed to twist her arm free and unleashed her claws.

Calling forth her power she unleashed a freezing blast that hurled Tomo back several feet before turning and fleeing. She ran as fast as her body would allow her and refused to stop even when she heard the cursing behind her.

Just as she was about to round a corner she felt something hit her on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as a burning liquid seeped into her skin. _What the hell?_

The pain was instant and crippling she stumble forward and tried to keep moving but her legs were quickly giving out as her vision dimmed before going black. The last thing she heard before she was pulled under was Lord Tomo's insane laughter and her mates roar of pain and rage.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshomaru recognized his mates scent and followed it through the halls of the castle. It was clear that Tomo thought he could sneak his mate out the back entrance. Sesshomaru had that entrance covered barring a large group of Tomo's men taking out the he had stationed there.

He knew that Tomo was notorious for managing to slip his way out of tight situations. Sesshomaru was determined the weasel wasn't going to slip out of this one. No he was finally going to pay the piper.

Zeroing in on their sent Sesshomaru nearly ran over his mate. He just barely had time to catch her before she fell to the floor. The stench of poison covered her right shoulder. He could already see where it had seared her flesh and seeped in. His beast roared in rage. His already red eyes glowed darker and his claws and fangs lengthened even further. His beast was incensed at the sight of its hurt mate.

He growled as Daisuke came skidding to a halt next to them. Daisuke smartly bared his throat to show his submission. "Please my lord hand her to me and take care of Tomo. I will see she is tended to by the healers."

Sesshomaru's beast wanted to cradle his mate to him but his thirst for vengeance was even stronger. No one was allowed to hurt his mate and walk away alive.

Carefully her placed Akemi into Daisuke's arms and went to finish his business with Tomo. It was time for him to die.

Within seconds creams of terror and pain could be heard throughout the castle. Sesshomaru's men flinched at the sounds. Blood would coat the walls red.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

None of the castles healers knew what poison had been used on their lady. Every cure they knew of had been tried but nothing appeared to be working. Sesshomaru had even tried licking the wound but to no avail.

His beast whimpered and wanted to curl around his mate. He could not lose her. She had become his life. They had been destined for another. He could not and would not survive without her.

His mother had disappeared in all the confusion and had yet to be located. Why was it the one time he needed her she was nowhere to be found?

Laying down in bed he pulled his mate to him and despaired as her breathing continued to slow. He could barely hear her or the pups heartbeat. How could he lose them both? He has just found them.

Weeping the healers left the room so that he could spend his last moments with his mate alone.

"My little wolf please don't leave me. I need you to survive now. You are my heart and my soul. My life holds no meaning without you. I was but a shell of a demon without you."

In that moment Sesshomaru felt a loss so profound it was crippling. Tears filled his golden eyes and spilled over. For the first time in his life he cried. He cried for his mate, for the life they would never have, and for the pup he would never get to hold.

His tears fell down his face and onto his mate. The closer he held her the harder he cried. His beast howled with pain and sorrow. And his tears began to saturate the bandage on her shoulder.

Blue liquid began to bubble and ooze out from under the bandage. The stench burned his sensitive nose and he jerked his head up and looked at the source of it.

Seeing the blue ooze on Akemi's shoulder he ripped off the bandage. Shock swept through him as he watched the poison being purged from the wound. Blinking, more of his tears fell into the open wound and more poison was purged from her wounds. Soon the wound began to close and Sesshomaru was crying for a whole other reason. Letting the tears come and fall he made sure they hit his mates wound.

With in minutes the wound was purged clean and healed leaving not even a blemish on her smooth skin. Sesshomaru prayed to every god and goddess he knew of. He prayed that they would perform a miracle and bring her back from the brink of death. He prayed that the poison had not already done too much damage to be reversed.

Pressing his ear to his mates' chest he listened for the sound of her heartbeat. His own heart began to race at he heard his mates own heartbeat grow slowly stronger along with their pups.

Cradling his mate gingerly to him he let out a howl of triumph and the castle let out a collective breath. All was once again right in their world.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Hey you guys should know I was going to give you a happy ending but I bet those last few scenes scared you lol. The epilogue will be coming soon I promise! I hoped you enjoyed this update and I really appreciate all the positive encouragement as I wrote this story. My readers are truly the best!3_


End file.
